Loving Death
by Cheese Bun
Summary: A muggle girl is shoved into the Death Eater's grasp. More will be added once more chapters are added. I'll spoil it all if I go into a good description. SSOC, essentially.
1. The Club

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the series... or anything like that

A/N: This is my **warning**. First, the main-ish character is my original character, so you might not like that. Also, there will be a bit of gore, sexual mentions (nothing written obviously) and lovely unstable people. My goodness, there might be a bit of homosexuality (still trying to decide how much I'm putting in) and there's swearing and using the lord's name in vain and such. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

**_Loving Death_**

**Chapter One:**_ The Club_

I drew constant circles on the plastic counter with my finger as my face stretched for a yawn to escape. "Kali?" I looked up from my imaginary circles to my boss, Sidney.

"Yes?" I questioned and wished that the sun would rise. "Have I done some wrong already?"

It was my first day on the job and it was a morning shift. It started at midnight and ended at five in the morning. Sidney was the chef, my boss and the store's owner. "No," he said. "You've done nothing wrong. It's just that there's going to be some weird people coming in. They always come in at this time, it's just a warning."

I smiled at him, feeling the cold ring through my lower lip. "Thank you," I said.

As if on cue, two men walked in laughing loudly. I would have called them neither weird nor odd, but then I looked at the clothes they were wearing. Both of them were tall. I watched the blonde-haired man walk up first, which made me guess he was important. He took one look at me and raised his lip. "Hey Sidney!" the blonde man shouted to him in the back. "What happened to Teresa?"

"She left to do bigger and better things," Sidney stepped out to smile at the men in front of me.

"Ah," the man turned to the second man behind him. "What do you think?"

The second man, with close to shoulder-length black hair raised his brow and looked me up and down. "She has a piece of metal through her lip and her hair is shorter than mine," he stated.

Sidney looked at my face and pointed at my lip. "I'm terribly sorry sir," I started to take off the ring. "We aren't allowed to wear these, it just slipped my mind."

I slid it gently into my pocket and patted it once to make sure it was actually in there. "Other than that she's rather cute," the blonde man said and smirked sending chills up my spine.

I felt as if I was a whore, for guys to ogle at and I wasn't very attractive. "Her hair's too short," the black haired man decided to tear apart my appearance. "And it's obviously been bleached."

My eyes lowered. "I was going to die it green, but Sidney recommended that I didn't. No piercings, no weird hair colours and no visible tattoos," I repeated the rules.

The blonde man touched my chin softly. "Well I think you're quite stunning," he said with an eerie smirk.

I stepped back away from his grasp. "Thank you sir," I said, nervously. "Can I get you something?"

He looked up at the donuts behind me and then motioned for his friend to stand next to him. "His is my treat," he said, pointing to the black haired man.

"And yours is our treat," Sidney placed his hand on my shoulder.

_Why is everyone touching me?_ "Of course," I smiled. "What would you like?"

Sidney walked back into the back as I took their orders. I grabbed the proper donuts, as well as ones I had never heard of before. They walked to a table close to the counter, since they were the only ones in the store. The black-haired man wore long black robes and had a long crooked nose. His face was wrinkled and he looked pissed off. I quickly suspected that he always looked pissed off. The other man seemed to have a similar look on his face and had long blonde hair. His wore long emerald green robes. I almost jumped to the conclusion that they were homosexual, but the blonde man had a wedding ring on. "To another successful mission," the blonde man held up his coffee cup to the other man.

The black-haired man looked around nervously. "To another successful day."

I watched the paper cups hit each other as if they were in a high-class dining hall. I glanced away as the blonde man smirked at me. "What did you say your name was?" he asked and took a sip of his coffee.

"I didn't say what my name was," I said and quickly busied myself with a stain on the counter.

I wasn't sure why, but I didn't want him to know. I raised my eyes for a moment to see the black-haired man shrug at the blonde. I looked back down quickly, to see the stain that had been there forever. _Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask_... "May I ask what your name is?" the blonde man asked, as if on cue.

"Kali," I tried not to sigh.

They looked at one another for a quick moment; I noticed something flicker in the blonde man's eyes. He didn't trust the black-haired man. Did the black-haired man notice? "It's a gorgeous name," the blonde man smiled. "I think I know a club that you might be interested in joining."

_Shouldn't I be working? Why would I be interested in a club? _"That's lovely," I said, and started to look at the donuts. I wished Sidney had something for me to do.

They whispered something quietly to another, obviously involving me. "Dark goddess," the black-haired man's stern voice was like velvet on my ears. I turned to face him. I had never had anyone call me my name by meaning. "You wouldn't be interested in the club my friend had discussed earlier."

I raised an eyebrow. When someone banned me from something, I grew intrigued and would begin to ask questions. I was ashamed to say that I was like the rest of the population. "May I ask why?" I tried to be polite.

The blonde man smirked in a somewhat demonic fashion at me. "See, she _is_ interested," he said.

I kept quiet, guessing that the black-haired man was trying to protect me from something. I quickly busied myself with the anything I could, so they'd leave me out of their sick and boring conversations. "So have you slept with any of your students lately?" the blonde man asked.

_Go figure._ He reminded me of a boring math teacher. "Have I ever slept with any of my students?" the black haired man questioned, he seemed offended.

I pretended I wasn't listening. "Well, that mudblood Granger has high marks."

The bell went off as people entered. I was relieved to finally have some work to do. I put on a not-so-fake smile, since I was grateful that they were there. "Can I help you?" I asked the three people in front of me.

"Someone's cheery in the morning," a girl with curly hair said, with a slight smile. I hoped that she was just teasing.

"Donut!" the red-haired boy exclaimed.

"Well, there are several behind me," I said, stepping out of the way so they could see the vast variety.

I noted that the quieter boy of the trio acknowledged the black-haired man. The blonde man scoffed. "Isn't this a little low class for you, Potter?" he questioned.

"Isn't it low class for you?" the Potter boy shot back.

"Mature," I heard him mutter.

Potter turned back to me, pretending that he heard nothing from the blonde man. "Three of those," Potter said and pointing to the donuts on the far left. They seemed to be a morning special, since I had never seen them before.

"Sure," I said, with a cheesy waitress smile. "I don't think I've tried them before."

"They're really good," the red-hair boy smiled. "Sometimes."

The girl nudged him hard seconds before I leaned over to get their donuts. "Would you like anything to drink?" I questioned as I submerged from the bottom row.

"Coffee," the curly haired girl said.

"Milk," the two boys said in unison.

I slowly got their drinks since I suspected it was "to go". The longer they were with me, the less I had to listen to the two creepy men. Not only were the three more polite than the men, they also had decent conversations. Classes and friends were things I didn't mind hearing about. They didn't try to include me, but I received friendly smiles as I handed them their drinks. "Thank you," the curly-haired student said.

The three of them walked from the store, abandoning me with the original two. My boss, like before, sat in the back like he wasn't really there. "So has Potter seduced you?" the blonde hair man asked his friend.

His friend had a somewhat disgusted look on his face. "No, that's rather horrid," he replied.

"You're obviously lying," the blonde man said. "I think lots of students have tried. You're rather attractive."

The other man rolled his black eyes, causing me to chuckle. My voice echoed through the small room. I covered my mouth, realizing I probably had a shocked expression on my face. "You find my appearance humorous?" the black-haired man asked, probably offended.

"N-no," I was quite frightened of the man.

The blonde man winked a grey eye at me. "I bet she finds you sexy," he said.

I was going to reply, but the black haired man stood up in an intimidating fashion. His black eyes found their place, scaring mine. Soon after that, he left. The blonde man smiled at me. "Excuse him. He's been accused of something terrible," he left quite quickly, so he wouldn't loose his friend.

I shrugged, not really caring. The man did look nervous though. I spent most of the time staring at the ceiling, waiting for time to slowly tick by. I didn't wonder what Sidney was doing, mainly because I didn't _want_ to know what he was doing. I swore I saw the clock go backwards at some point. Hours later Sidney walked in. "There wasn't anyone else?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "Three youngins and the two older gentlemen you knew," I said.

"Ah, I must have missed some students," he picked up a few trays of donuts. "Your shift is over, even though the other girl is late."

"Okay," I nodded, looking at the clock. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"No," he said. "You can just go."

He was rushing me out the door, but I did leave. I slid my lip ring back in and kept my sweater slung over my shoulder. The air was already starting to warm up and a smile crossed my face. I closed my eyes for a moment to smell the fresh air. Soon enough cars would be driving by and the flower-scented air would be removed. I almost wanted to stay there forever, but when I opened my eyes the blonde-haired man was watching me. I stepped back. "Don't be scared goddess," his voice smoothened.

A finger asked me to come closer. "I – No, no thanks," I said and started to walk the other way.

I cursed my voice for sounding so scared. Did Sidney set me up? I doubted it; he kept me late anyway. His hand was already on my shoulder. I hadn't even heard him walking up behind me. "You don't even know what I'm offering," his other hand ran down my back as his grip on my shoulder tightened.

I turned around, stepping back from him once more. "I don't want to know," I grit my teeth.

He touched my chin lightly and leaned close to me. "You do," his lips almost touched mine.

I tried to pull away from him once more, but his arm was around my wrist. "Get off of me!" I screamed, trying to get someone – anyone to help me.

The streets were empty. No one was going to help me. "I can see why there's an interest for you," he said, wrapped his arms tightly around me.

I spit in his face. "F-fuck you!" I stuttered.

He ran one of his hands through my short hair. There was blood on his fingers and some stained on his clothes. I tried to pull away, but he pulled me closer, if I could even get closer. "I'm sorry," my face was buried in his chest; I couldn't see anything. His voice was a mere whisper. I couldn't help, but feel light. "I do only what is asked of me."

The air grew thicker around me as voices grew louder and harsher. I didn't want the blonde man to let go off me, since I feared what was happening around me. "You brought the girl back, Lucius?" a raspy voice asked. I quickly suspected that Lucius was, in fact, the blonde man.

"I did," he said.

I no longer felt weightless, but I refused to let go of him. Something about wherever I was scared me. He tried to pull me off of him, but my grip was firm, I didn't plan on letting go. "Are you sure that's her?" the raspy voice questioned.

The voices around me grew louder; it sounded as if they were torturing something. The raspy voice was still louder than the rest, but I couldn't see why. "I'm positive," Lucius said, pulling me off.

I closed my eyes, as I stood alone. I was cold. Everyone was silent. What was I doing here? What had I done? "K-Kali?" his voice was shaking.

I opened my eyes. The black-haired man was slouched on the ground. His black eyes looked up at me. He was chained up and blood dripped from seemingly everywhere. "Why am I here?" I questioned with no bravery in my voice.

He tried to come closer to me, but there was a choke chain around his neck; the kind of chains you used to train a dog. I noticed the cut grow deeper with each pull. "Why is she here?" he screamed at the ceiling. "She's a muggle."

_Muggle?_ I was confused. I had obviously missed something. _Does he know me? _Almost immediately I had the same type of chains around me. There was no way I'd escape anyway. I didn't struggle. _Maybe it's just a dream. Maybe I fell asleep in the shop. _I closed my eyes as I heard the black-haired man scream again. I didn't want to see what was going on, nor did I want to see. I could feel their hands across me. I shuddered and tried to pull away. _It's just a nightmare_. A young voice was heard. "He's here, hide them," his voice was almost familiar, but I didn't recognize it.

I was picked up and my eyes were covered, not that I had them open. I felt my arm scrape against the ground as I was tossed someplace. I heard a door shut and after several moments of silence I opened my eyes. The black-haired man had his head lowered with his hair hung over his face. He still had the chains over him, but they weren't hooked to anything. They were in a rush to move us. I slid my chains off. "So, what's your name?" I broke the silence.

His head raised and he looked at me. "Severus Snape," he said.

I smiled at him. I watched blood drip from his back and... well everywhere. I wasn't sure what else to say. "Hi."

He coughed up blood, which made me wish I hadn't spoke. _Could he even survive?_ "Hi," he whispered.

I was thankful he spoke back. It made me feel less stupid. I walked over to him carefully to examine his wounds. I was supposed to be a doctor, but when we had to dissect animals I had started to cry. I couldn't have the pressure of someone's life on me. I didn't have a choice now. I took off the pieces of his shirt to make sure they didn't get stuck in any of his cuts. Lucius came up to the cell. "Looks like you made a friend," he said to Severus.

I casually hid myself behind Severus, but made it look like I was trying to help his back. For some reason I felt safe behind him, even though he was in terrible condition. "Not intentionally," he muttered. I guessed he was glaring at his former friend. "She doesn't really have a choice, does she?"

_I hate when people talk like I'm not there._ Lucius seemed to read my mind. "Sweetheart, when you come back up I am going to rip out your lip ring. They're rather repulsive," he said with a too-sweat tone in his voice.

"It's an opinion," I stated.

_I wish I sounded braver_. "I'm afraid I agree with Lucius," Severus said, not turning around.

It was silent. I spent the time looking at Severus' scarred back. I used my sleeve to try to wipe the blood away. "Why'd you do it Severus?" Lucius asked, sounding like a mere child.

I looked up from his back to look at Lucius. He seemed hurt, but I wasn't really sure what it was all about. I didn't know anything about this place. "_I didn't_" Severus seemed really angry and I could feel his back tense.

"I want to believe you," Lucius said.

They obviously had a bigger bond than I had previously thought, but Severus was still in a jail cell and somehow I had gotten involved. "Why'd you bring her into it?" he asked Lucius.

He pressed his hands against the bar and leaned close to Severus. He obviously didn't care if I heard, but was worried about what his other friends would think. He whispered, "They told me to get someone close to you. I _couldn't_ get _her_. I knew you wouldn't want me too. So I just picked up the muggle. I figured it wouldn't matter if anything happened to her," Lucius said. "No one would have known anyway."

_I'm nothing to them? Am I even going to survive? _I backed away from Severus inconspicuously. I wanted to cry. I _needed_ to cry. "I would have known," he said, glaring at Lucius. "You can't just pull someone out of their life and expect them to die for some random stranger."

"She doesn't mind, do you sweetie?" Lucius asked me.

_Yes, I do. _I was too nervous to say anything. Severus turned to look at me. His appearance was rather hard to look at. I feared him more than I did Lucius. I wasn't sure why. His looks sent chills up my spine. "She's scared shitless Lucius," he said. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about helping you, you ungrateful asshole," Lucius snarled.

He left quickly with his elegant green gown flowing behind him. I never thought that a guy could look good in something that resembled a dress. _What am I saying? Lucius lined me up for death. _Severus moved next to me and took out my lip ring. "He will rip it out," he said in a low voice.

I took the small ring from him and shoved it into my pocket. I didn't bother to thank him. It wouldn't matter anyway. I backed up into a corner. Severus followed me once more and sat down beside me. He didn't put his back up against the bars like I had done. He leaned over me and stared into me for a moment. "Are you hurt?" he finally spoke to me.

"Not yet," I said. "Am I going to go through hell?"

His eyes rolled at me. "Grow up. We're going to have to work together if we're going to get out of this."

"You said 'we' twice. I'm pretty sure I'm not even supposed to be here," I said.

He sighed harshly. "Take off you clothes," he said.

"_What?_" I questioned.

"They're going to take your clothes off anyway," he said. "You'll have them back in the cell if you take them off now."

"W-why are they going to take off my clothes?" I asked.

"I'm going to make sure you're not conscious for that," he replied.

"What are they going to do to me?" I tried to be stern.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Severus was really frustrated with me. "They're insane, violent and they don't feel much. They're going to abuse you and then probably rape you."

_I should have guessed. _"Did they rape you?" I questioned, noting that he did still have pants on.

"Can't rape the willing my dear," he said and removed my sweater.

"Ew. Should I even ask?" I questioned, disgusted.

"If you _must_ know I've been here for a while; not in this jail cell, but with them. I think everyone has had a piece of Severus already, they obviously felt no need to rape me," he said.

"And I'm fresh meat?"

"Rather attractive too," he stated. "You do want to be unconscious, right?"

"Yes," I said. "Unless some unbelievably sexy is up there," I tried to joke.

"You'd be surprised about who's up there, but hopefully you won't be conscious for that either," he said. "I won't be able to watch over you when you're not in the cell."

I nodded, wishing that I was stuck with someone a little kinder. "I _would_ like to be unconscious if that isn't too difficult," I said.

He started kicking the stone ground. "That's fine," he replied.

I took off my shirt as he previously requested, followed by my pants, shoes and socks. I was nervous _and_ cold. _What did I do to deserve this?_ I shivered and placed my clothes on top of me for warmth. I watched him kick the ground and the bend over to move one of the stones in the ground. I noticed a large gash in his arm that bled. _Were they using a whip? _It would need stitches for sure. I walked over to him as the stone was lifted. I pressed my shirt against his wound. He handed the bottle to me. "Take one," he said. "I'll try to wake you up when they put you back into the cell."

I dumped out a single pill. It was bright red with highlights of orange through it. I had never seen anything like it before. "What is it?" I questioned.

"What you asked for," he said.

"Are you sure?" I glared at it.

"Well, if it was going to kill you, consider it a favour," he said.

I smiled at his deadpan face and took the pill without water. It burned slightly, but I was still fully conscience. I felt his hand move down my back. _When did he get behind me?_ "That's a gorgeous tattoo," he said. "Where did you get it done? I was thinking about getting one."

I couldn't see him with a tattoo, but I spoke honestly. "I got _really_ wasted one night and woke up with it. Of course it was wrapped up at the time, but I took care of it. I really liked it anyway."

"Wasted?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Intoxicated? Drunk?" I questioned.

"Ah," he nodded. "Too bad. It's really pretty though."

He invaded my personal bubble and kept his hands on my back. I felt more tired with each breath that escaped my lips. My eyes started to lower as several people took me from the cell. I felt Severus' hands leave my back. _Why me?_


	2. Shared Room

**Chapter Two:**_ Shared Room_

I yawned silently and pushed her shirt against my arm once more. It was almost all red and it was hard to see the donut shop name embroidered onto the chest. I didn't understand why Lucius had brought her here. I didn't want to have to take care of anyone. I wanted to be alone. I watched her fast asleep on the ground. I kept her head tilted as she had thrown up various times already. She murmured something about demon cheese and turned herself over. I ran my hand across her face. _How could something so vicious be shoved into a body as weak as hers?_ She had passed out as soon as they tossed her to the main hall floor. Was that going to stop them? No, they continued anyway. Then, as if on cue, something had awakened inside of her. Lucius said that she had started to twitch. "Fuck," she whispered quietly and held her head.

She turned over and opened her eyes. "Are you alright Kali?" I questioned.

Her piercing blue eyes looked at me. "I'm still here," she said. "I thought it was just a terrible dream."

A hate filled her eyes that I hadn't seen for a long time. I had looked at people like that before. _Why does she hate me?_ "Yeah. You're still here," I said. "Do you remember anything?"

"No," she rubbed her bare arms. "Why aren't I cut like you?"

"You fought back," I said.

She sat up and blinked. I turned away as she threw up once more. "How? I have this horrid taste in my mouth, did I bite people?" she questioned.

I remembered what she looked like when Lucius and several others had tossed her in. "Sort of," I replied. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," she said, looking at the different piles of vomit on the floor. "Is there a finger in that one?"

I told her in the most sincere and calm way I could. "You turned into a beast and chewed on anyone who was near you. You bit off Lucius' son's hand, several other hands, various fingers, one foot and one manhood."

I watched her jaw drop. I held in a smile. "Did I throw up _everything_?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "Plus, you won't have to worry about being called up again."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Will you still be called up?" she questioned.

_She's concerned about me? I thought she hated me. _"Most likely," I stated.

I moved away from where she was laying to another part of the cell. She followed me, stepping around her stomach waste, and sat down beside me. "Was it that pill that you gave me?" she asked.

"No," I replied. "I did nothing."

She pulled her clothes around her, obviously too weak to actually put them on. She was just a child. I doubted she had finished university. "What am I?" she questioned.

I looked at her, but she wasn't watching me. She stared at her no name jeans and ran her hands against the fabric. "I don't know," I said honestly.

Tears started to stream down her face that had just started to have colour back into it. "Can you find out for me? You seem to know everything," she stated.

Her watery eyes looked into me. It was almost like she knew everything about me, what I was. She didn't even know about wizards, but she hadn't asked yet. She was quiet. She observed things. "I promise that I will get you out of here and when I do, I'll find out what you are," I said.

She smiled at me and leaned back against the bars of the cell, satisfied. She didn't seem aware of her nudity or she had already gotten used to it. I handed her, her bloody shirt. "Thank you," she said and slid on the shirt. "It's rather unclean."

I shrugged. "You _did_ offer it," I said.

She returned my shrug and rubbed the sleeves. "Are you cold?" she questioned. "I'm freezing."

_I can tell_. "I'm fine," I said. "If I had a shirt I would offer it."

I heard footsteps come near to us. It was my time. I took a deep breath and stood up. Lucius appeared and smiled slightly. "Your boyfriend got you off the hook," he said. "Take the monstrosity with you."

I waited for Kali to put on her pants as Lucius tossed me a chain. "I told you I'm not a spy," I scowled and put the chain around her neck.

I pulled on it so she'd stay behind me. Kali learned quickly to stay close to me. I felt her breath against my bare back. "You'll come to the next meeting, right?" Lucius asked me.

"Of course," I nodded.

I shoved Kali into the fireplace, figuring she knew something about floo powder. "Don't bring her near my son though," Lucius said.

"I won't," I said putting some of the powder into her hands.

Lucius nodded and walked off, keeping his eyes to the ceiling. Kali smelled the powder and raised an eyebrow. "What am I supposed to do with this? Why am I in a fireplace?" she questioned.

"Say Snape's Chamber – Hogwarts," and toss down the powder.

She opened her mouth to question me, but changed her opinion quickly. "Okay," she took a deep breath as I let go of the chain around her neck. "Snape's Chamber – Hogwarts," she said.

I watched her frail body get eaten in flames. I waited several moments and then followed. I saw, already, introducing herself to Albus Dumbledore. Their hands shook as he greeted me. "Ah, Severus. I've already met you're follower," he smiled.

I nodded, slowly. "How'd you get me out of there?" I questioned.

Albus had a somewhat mischievous grin on his face. "I have my ways. Someone cleared you case," he said.

"I see," I said. "No one was harmed?"

"In that process, no. May I ask why the girl is still with you?" Albus asked.

"Lucius told me to keep her away from his son. She scared him, I guess," I replied, picking up her chain once more.

I did not want to have the creature she could become at any moment maiming the students. I held in a smile. Maybe I did want her maiming the students. "Why? What's wrong?" Albus eyed the girl that was surprisingly silent and then the chain around her frail neck.

I sighed carefully and tried to ignore her somewhat depressed expression; not that I blamed her for being depressed. I told Albus what I had heard from Lucius. Lucius had barely told me anything and I doubt anyone really knew what she was. "Intriguing," Albus ran his hand along his long beard. "Well, I suggest you hold onto her."

"_WHAT?_" Kali seemed rather upset with this choice. "I'm not just some item to _own_. I'm a _person_. Please. I just want to go home. I just want to forget this all happened."

I noticed several tears fall from her pale eyes. Albus touched her arm softy. _He should take her. He knows how to handle these kinds of situations._ "It will be safer here in the school," he said. I envied his quick thinking. "And we'll figure out what had caused this transformation, okay?"

She nodded slowly. She said close to a whisper, "Where am I going to stay?"

Albus looked at me. I held in my frustrated sigh. "With me," I said.

I watched Kali step closer to me. "Sounds good," she didn't seem too happy about it though. "At least I know I can trust you."

Albus stood up. "I'll leave you two alone then," he said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I replied as I watched him step out the door.

"It was nice meeting you," at least Kali tried to be polite.

Albus smiled, "You too." He shut the door behind him.

I looked around the room, trying to decide where I should tie her up. _What am I doing? This is probably so degrading. _I took off her choke chain and collapsed into a chair. I observed her stand there for a moment. _Blink once. Blink twice._ "You can sit down," I said.

"How will you know I won't transform?" she asked.

I took out some papers and glanced at the clock. "I don't," I said. "But I noticed that you changed when you were in danger. Besides, I can spare of a few limbs."

She smiled. "Do you think I could shower?" she rubbed her arm awkwardly. It was easy to tell she wasn't sure of her place.

"Of course," I said. "It's just in that room," I pointed vaguely.

She nodded, but she watched me instead of going into the washroom. I watched her. Again she itched at her arm. "Do you have some clothes I could borrow?"

"Oh," I nodded. I touched my wand on my desk. _Does she know about magic? _I stood up to go to some of my drawers. "I don't really have anything that would..." I turned to look at her and searched for a proper word. "That would flatter you. I'll find clothes that fit you in the morning."

I had lost track of time from being in the cell. "Thank you," she said and watched me search through my clothes. "That one is fine."

She pointed to my favourite nightshirt. I handed to her openly. _It's the least I can do I guess. _"There you go," I said with an awkward smile.

She seemed careful with it, like it was a piece of glass that could easily be shattered. _I was going to wear that tonight; the least I could have done was nothing. I should have stuck with that. _"Thank you," she repeated with a large smile.

I quickly suspected that the smile was from the soft fabric. Professor Flitwick had charmed my dryer for me. She wandered off into the bathroom as I sat back down at my desk. I looked at the clock once more, waiting for the time when I patrolled the hallways. I didn't feel like marking. A slight pain through my arm reminded me of the wounds across my body. I took my wand, but soon realized that I didn't have a shirt on either. With a wave of my wand I was perfectly dressed once more and I had fixed most of my wounds. I smiled triumphantly and went back to marking papers.

Time seemed to drift lazily along as I listened to the off-tune hum of Kali in the next room. I didn't understand how she could be so cheerful, but it seemed more of a sad tune. I couldn't really decide. After I completed marking the papers I noticed Kali walk out in _my_ nightshirt. She had a blissful smile on her face. "Isn't it amazing how much better a shower can make you feel?" she asked.

I nodded. "It is," I said.

She looked at my desk. "Marking?" she questioned.

I had forgotten that she knew I was a teacher. "Yes," I said.

"Good marks?" she questioned.

"Some," I replied.

She wandered around for a moment, looking at my walls. "I was a terrible student," she muttered.

_I really should tell her about the whole magic thing..._ "Are you going to go to bed? Or stay up and read for a while?" I asked.

"Well," she flopped down on the floor beside me like some sort of rag doll. "Do you have something interesting for me to read?"

I sighed lightly. "I have something to tell you," I said. "But I think reading everything about it would be easier... if you're the reading kind of person."

She nodded slowly. "I'm the reading kind of person," she replied. "I'll read it."

I tried not to smile at Kali on the floor. She looked rather cute curled up in my clothes. I stood up and took out all of the magic books I could think of and put them in some sort of order. "Witchcraft for dummies" was somewhere in there. "You can sleep on my bed," I said, carrying in the books. "I'll stay on the couch until we get something planned out."

She eyes the books curiously and followed me into my room. I set them down on my bed and manually turned on my light. She jumped onto the bed and knocked over my neat pile. "Do you think I'm going to be here for a long time?" she asked, looking up at me with her worried eyes.

"I don't think so," I replied and couldn't resist sitting down on the bed beside the pile of books.

She looked so comfortable. I watched her crawl over and sit down beside me. "Are you going to bed soon as well?" she questioned.

"No," I said. "I patrol the hallways at night to try to catch curfew breakers."

She smiled. "Damn rebels!" she chuckled. "I'll start reading then."

"Okay," I stood up and started to walk from the room. "If you have any questions I'll answer them when I get back."

She nodded. "I'm really sorry for being in the way all the time," she said.

"It's fine," I said, hardly sounding like I meant it.

With a half-smile I walked out of the room. I grabbed my wand and left quickly. I wasn't used to someone being in my room. I didn't want to be there for her when she found it; she wasn't my responsibility. It was Lucius' fault, not mine. I heard my footsteps echo throughout the empty hallways. No one was out and I quickly questioned why I even bothered. I heard another pair of feet echo with mine. I stopped walking to listen. They were coming closer. I walked towards them. They didn't sound like the heels of Minerva McGonnigal and they were too silent to be the bumbling Hagrid. "Mr. Potter, state your business here," I stopped Harry Potter in the hallway.

He seemed startled, but spoke bravely. He didn't seem as scared of me as he was during earlier years. "I'm sorry sir, but I just heard you were back. I didn't want to wait for class," he whispered.

I cringed, remembering Lucius bring up Harry in the donut shop. I quickly avoiding making eye contact with him and took horrid thoughts of him staring at me out of my mind. "Well?" I snarled. "What couldn't wait?"

"Not here," Harry whispered, motioning with his hands that he preferred that I lowered my voice.

I wasn't in the mood. My body ached. "Why? I'm supposed to be patrolling the halls," I said, narrowing my eyes into a glare.

He looked around nervously and looked up to me. "We're right by the Slytherin room and it's about..." he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You're situation."

I sighed. "I'm out of that situation Mr. Potter, not that it was any of your business." I looked at him for a moment, shrugged, and continued to walk. "Unless you mean Miss. Kali?"

"Kali?" Harry questioned. "No, no. Professor Dumbledore told me to talk to you."

"So then talk," I said, looking around.

"I _can't,_" he started to grow frustrated with me. "Can't we go to your room?"

"Kali is reading and I'd prefer that she was left alone," I said. "Just talk quietly. We're not even near the Slytherin room now."

I watched him look around nervously. "Would you light up your wand?" he questioned. "No one can know."

_How am I supposed to sneak up on someone with my wand lit? _"Fine," I said, illuminating my wand. "Now what are you trying to say?"

His eyes lowered to his feet. "I-I... erm..." he stuttered, shuffling his feet against the ground.

"Spit it out," I grit my teeth.

I wish I had kept the light out; it would have been harder to tell that he was nervous. "I was the one that got you caught," he said quietly.

I stopped walking. "You _what_?" I asked.

_Scratch that. Harry was responsible for Kali, not Lucius nor me._ "I saw you turn in-into a... beast... and-and," he continued to stutter.

I wasn't sure how I looked to him, but it was probably threatening. "Stop stuttering," I wanted to shake some sense into him. "You thought it would be 'cool' to brag to your little friends about what you saw. Dammit Harry, do you have any clue about what you could have done?"

"S-sir, I'm really sorry," he said. "I didn't realize what you were doing. I d-didn't know! I fixed it up."

_"'Your boyfriend got you off the hook.'"_ I shuddered. "Well, thanks," I said. "Why was that so important to tell me?"

Harry shrugged keeping his eyes lowered. He hadn't actually made eye contact with me since I had lit the wand. "Dumbledore told me too," he said. "It's probably better that you know, so you're more careful."

I nodded. "I will be," I said. "How did you clear it up?"

His emerald eyes finally looked towards mine. "Draco Malfoy overheard me, so I made it like I purposely wanted to mess with him," he said.

"So you told him you lied?" I asked.

"Essentially," Harry smiled.

"Well, just so long as everything is back to normal," I bottled up my anger as I normally did.

He stopped walking when we had finally reached the Gryffindor room. "Good night Professor Snape," he said, eyes lowered once more. "I truly am sorry, sir."

With that he uttered a word to the Fat Lady and slipped into his room. I stood there for a moment, to make sure he didn't try to sneak out. "He's not going to come back out," that Fat Lady said.

I walked away. I wasn't going to spend my time conversing with a painting when I could quickly get my job over with. I patrolled the halls in a somewhat friendly darkness. No one was around, but if there had been anyone I would have caught them. After I finally finished I, slowly, made my way to my room. _Will Kali be upset about what she has found out? _I feared the worse and couldn't really think of anything good to actually look forward too. _Obviously she will be pissed off, she has every right to be. She could have been lied to about these things; she worked in a donut shop that was mainly for wizards and witches._

I put my thoughts aside as I opened the door to my room. _She's not really that important anyway. I just have to find out why she's such a monster._ I didn't turn on any lights, since I didn't need too. I quietly walked to what was originally my chamber. There was a dull light on, but I didn't hear a noise from her room. _This could be good or bad. I haven't decided yet. _After much contemplation and arguing with myself, I opened the door as quiet as I could. That wasn't very quiet. The body on the bed didn't stir. There were the books scattered around the bed and it looked like she had read bits and pieces of each one. I stepped closer and heard soft breaths escape from her mouth. She seemed peaceful and not upset with whatever she had read. _Maybe she thinks it's a joke. _I sat down on the bed hoping that she would wakeup. There was no response. Not a peep. I moved on the bed a little bit, too see if she would shift. Nothing. I sighed and waved my wand placing bookmarks into my books and stacking them on my nightstand. Of course, there was still no sign of consciousness in Kali's body. I stood up and manually turned off her light. I stood there for a moment, letting my eyes get used to the somewhat chilling darkness. _She could change any moment. _I walked from the room to my pullout couch. I lay down across the bed. _What if she wakes up and I'm not there for her?_

**A/N:** Here's the next one. It picks up after this. I hope you like it.  
Thanks to Baroness Jumping Rain; Sidda for reviewing! It made me post another chapter, hurray!  
Thanks to everyone who read it!


	3. Sleeping Love

A/N: There is a bigger A/N at the bottom, but I want to apologize for this being late. My laptop got a nasty virus and it is holding my files hostage. Me being the person I am snuck onto the laptop (as I was told not to) and dived in to save my stories and various pictures. So I saved this story, on a lot of floppies, but it took me a while to transfer it to my computer. It's all good now! I hope you like it!

**Chapter Three: **_Sleeping Love_

I sat on my bed, trying to remember all of the information that I had been reading. I didn't doubt a word I had read, since it would explain a lot of different things that had happened to me. Plus, things were chaotic now; why not add magic as well? _Is Severus awake? _I opened my door a crack. I walked closer, ignoring the creak of the floors. He snoozed quietly on the bed, but I had expected someone with his appearance to snore. _Why not add another flaw to the list?_ I glanced at the clock, but I wasn't sure when his alarm would go off. I didn't want him to wake up and see me staring at him; he'd get the wrong opinion. I sat down on his bed. It was easy to tell that he hadn't showered since we were in the jail cell. He didn't have any sheets on top of him, but his shirt covered his chest barely. The stitches on the wounds that needed it were poorly done, but were probably good enough for him. I jabbed in softly in the side. He turned over and groaned, but there wasn't any sign of awakening. I looked at him carefully. I ran my hand along his long crooked nose – no response. I crawled closer to him. His face intrigued me. It showed so much emotion, but there was also a lack of. He had been through a lot, but hid everything behind a wrinkled mask. I ran several of my fingers across his pale lips. For a second, I imagined my and his lips together, but I shook my head and took the thought from my mind. This he noticed. I moved my hand as he turned over once more, muttering a name. It wasn't my name. It wasn't close to my name, but I couldn't make out the entire name. I took a deep breath as he rubbed his leg lightly. He was waking up and I was leaning over him. I watched him stretch and smile for a brief moment as his jet black eyes opened swiftly, looking only at me. "What are you doing there?" he questioned.

"Trying to wake you up," I said, shyly.

He sat up and rubbed his face. "Why on earth are you doing that?" his voice sounded weary, but still stern.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I succeeded," I said.

Severus sighed, moving away from me. "Then why did you wake me up?" he asked and startled to hobble over to the bathroom.

"I don't know," _smooth, real smooth_.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to shower then, when you figure it out, let me know," he said and shut the door to the bathroom.

I sat down beside the door in a daze. _What am I supposed to do for the rest of the day? Can I go home soon? _I shook my head and waited for Severus' return. I shut my eyes for a moment and let the sound of the shower seep into my mind like rain being pelted softly against the window. He did not hum like I did, but I couldn't hear any noises from him. I could wash up while he was showering, I didn't want to keep him waiting. I opened the door, just a crack. He hadn't even stepped into the shower yet. I almost shut the door quickly, but he just stood there, staring at his face in the mirror. I doubted he could see me since I was on the floor. I saw the black scars that I had remembered from earlier. _I didn't know that scars could turn black._ I quickly noticed a large tattoo on his back. It was slashed up slightly and I guessed that I couldn't see it earlier from the blood that covered his back. There was still some dried blood on it. It resembled my tattoo. He had been watching me through the mirror. _Shit, what am I doing? _"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered as he gave me glances of death through his pitch black eyes. "I was just going to wash up while you were in the shower."

"That's fine," he said, casual in his nudeness. "I would have preferred that you waited until I was _actually in the shower_."

I bit my lip carefully, but kept eye contact with him. If I didn't then he'd get the wrong opinion. "I thought you were," I said. "The shower was running and-"

He scoffed and stepped towards the shower. "It's fine," he said. "I'll go in now, do you have clothes to change into?"

"No..." I said.

"Then take whatever you'd like from my drawers," he said. "You'll probably pick one of my best clothes again."

He muttered the last sentence quiet and harsh. His words washed over me like boiling water. I was an inconvenience. A burden. I closed the door and left him to his privacy. _I can't believe I picked out his favourite robes_. I went through his drawers and closets to find something that he wouldn't actually want, no matter how unflattering it was. I found some and creaked opened the door once more. He was finally in the shower. I slid in and shut the door behind me. I don't know why. I watched Severus' silhouette stand in the shower, letting the shower flow across him. His head turned towards me, watching me. I turned away, as if he could see any of my body parts anyway and started to wash myself off. I had showered the night before; there was no point in showering now. I quickly bathed myself in the sink, to get rid of all the stink lines that would soon be visible. I felt his eyes on my back and I quickly dressed myself. It was creepy, but I could think of a lot of other people that would have made this experience worse, Lucius being one. I closed my eyes as Severus stepped out of the shower; I would have been able to see him through the mirror. He brushed up against me, either by accident, or to show me that he was done, OR for some perverted reason that I'd rather not think about. "All washed up?" he questioned in some sort of monotone tone.

I nodded. "Yes. Are these clothes fine?" I asked.

He snorted and looked at my outfit. "They're not very flattering, but whatever you want," he said.

"Well, they're not your favourite clothes, right?" I said.

"No, I don't even think they're mine," he said.

I shrugged. "I don't need flattering clothes anyway," I muttered. "This is more like a vacation."

"Would you like a swimsuit?" he snarled with sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

_Scratch the vacation idea. _"No," I said. "I just meant I see no point in dressing up. You're clothes aren't very flattering on you."

I watched him put on his clothes, since the most important parts were already covered. He scoffed at me. "If you look like an animal people will agree that you're one. I'm afraid I don't have a figure like yours that _needs_ flattering," he said.

_Is that a compliment or an insult?_ "You don't exactly have women's clothes laying around," I said.

He smirked viciously at me, "You never asked."

"Oh, so you do?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "I don't, but I can ask some of the female teachers if they have anything for you."

I rubbed my head, frustrated with him already. "That'd be nice, thank you," I'm sure I didn't sound as thankful as I actually meant.

His hand went on my back of my neck. "It's no problem," he said. "Do you think you can handle the chain again?"

I shrugged and held in a sigh. "If I need too, that's fine," I said.

He nodded, reluctantly and his cold hand was removed from my neck. "I'm afraid so. Some of the students were present for your," he paused. "Outburst."

"Okay," I said. "Where am I going?"

"Breakfast," he said, putting the chain around my neck. "Stay close to me so it doesn't tighten up, okay?"

I nodded and responded by standing close to him already. He didn't say anything as I followed him down several hallways. I knew that if I ever had to wander around myself, I'd get lost. Severus and I walked up some staircases, which seemed to move before my eyes. I opened my mouth to question, but I quickly remembered the books on Hogwarts that I had read. Apparently, it was a high-class school. Of course, I learned as soon as Severus opened the doors to where I guessed we would dine, that not all of the students would be fantastic. I stayed close to his side like he had requested earlier. I tried to block out the whispers. _This is just like when I was in high school_. I found myself clinging to his arm. It was so unnerving. I hated being the centre of attention, but for a dangerous reason was even scarier. Suddenly a voice spoke out over the crowd. "What is _she_ doing here?"

I turned to look at him. I quickly suspected it was, in fact, Lucius' son. He had short platinum blonde hair and stunning grey eyes. I would have found him attractive if it wasn't for the fact that I had almost digested one of his fingers. At this thought my stomach turned. Severus' kept walking and it took me a couple of seconds to realize that. "Excuse me!" Lucius' son screamed, obviously used to getting his way. "_I_ don't want her here. I'm not eating if she stays."

_Oh boo hoo. Does he really expect me to starve? Oh I wouldn't starve, I'd eat one of his fingers. _"That's enough Mr. Malfoy!" Severus said, stopping. Luckily, I was watching his feet at the time, so I knew when to stop. "This girl has to eat. She's on a chain and I doubt she really wants another bite of you. She's harmless at the moment, but if she doesn't eat, then she may not be."

_I'm harmless at the moment? _I took a deep breath and stayed beside him. I didn't plan on eating anyone. I moved with his feet as he started to walk again. Obviously he was a well-respected teacher, or all of the students were scared shitless of him. I could understand both of those. I sat down on the cold floor beside his chair. I was thankful for this, since I couldn't see the faces of the students who feared me so. Severus' cleared his throat as his black eyes looked at me and then at the empty chair beside me. I slid up into the chair carefully and ignored Albus' greetings. I looked around to see who was serving, but before I could check there was food on the plates. Magic; right. I ate slowly and kept my eyes lowered. I didn't want to make any eye contact, except for with Severus. His arm slid around my back as he talked to the female professor beside me. "Would you be willing to make a dress for Kali?" he asked the woman.

I looked away from her and tried to avoid Severus' eyes. I noticed a very large man, both wide and tall, sitting at the other end of the table. He had a large brown fuzzy beard and the same kind of hair. He winked at me, but I looked away as my face started to burn. Severus had been tapping on my arm nervously, but I doubt that he had noticed. "Of course," the woman said. "I'll just take some measurements later."

"Okay," Severus said. "Thank you." His dark eyes watched me for a moment and I felt myself blush even more as I made constant eye contact. "Aren't you going to thank her too?"

_Just throw a couple of paint cans on my face._ "Oh!" I turned to the woman and smiled back at her rather pudgy grin. "Thank you very much."

I lowered my head down as everyone chatted, excluding me. I wasn't hungry and I had hardly touched my plate. No one noticed though, but I couldn't go off and explore the school since I had a chain around my neck. I kept myself busy by looking up at the endless ceiling. For some unknown reason there didn't seem to be a roof and this intrigued me. I watched clouds float by, several resembling various objects. It was a gorgeous azure colour and I wondered how I could get one in my room. Severus put both of his hands on my shoulders. "You like it?" he asked.

I tipped my head slightly to see him, upside down. "I do," I said.

"Should I take some of this food for you?" he asked.

"Why would you?"

"Well, you have barely eaten anything and I have to prepare for class," he said.

"Okay," I said. "May I sit in your class with you?"

"Wouldn't you prefer to read?" he asked. His lips lightly touched my ear. "I'm rather dull," he whispered.

I turned around to face him. "I could read in your classroom," I said.

"Okay, fine," he didn't seem pleased with me. "I'll let you sit in my classroom. Come on."

He tugged lightly on the chain for me to follow. I hadn't noticed, but a lot of the students had already left. I reminded myself to observe more people the next time I had the chance to. I followed him, closely, since I could feel the cold chains against my neck now. I didn't want him to hurt me, or anyone to hurt me. _I'm not strong._ He took of the chain when he entered a dark room. "Just don't move around much, you'll scare the students if you do," he said.

I looked around the room, noticing that there were little cauldrons set up at the tables that were probably meant for pairs. It reminded me of chemistry labs, but I went to investigate the cauldrons. The one I looked at was filled with a clear liquid that I suspected was water. I blinked at in and touched the odd pull on it. Underneath the pulley there was lots of flasks, beakers and test tubes. Little labels were stuck onto them, saying what was contained in each one. Severus was organized at least. "This is really organized," I tried to compliment him. "You did a great job."

I raised my eyes to smile at him, but I noticed him piling black pillows and dull-coloured blankets. "Thank you," he said. "I need to be organized for these students."

He seemed too busy with his pillow fort to acknowledge me. "What are you doing?" I asked, stepping out from behind the desk.

I watched a small amount of colour fill his pale cheeks. "It's cold," he said. "I thought you'd like a comfortable place to sit while you read."

A chill went up my spine from my toes. I hadn't actually noticed how cold it was until he mentioned it. Obviously, my curiosity had taken over any feeling. My feet were going numb though and I needed something to cover them with. "Thank you," I said, realizing that I had almost forgotten to thank him.

He nodded, acknowledging my thanks and sat down at his desk. I wandered over to his desk and looked at the mass of papers organized in small piles. "Is there something else you need?" he seemed slightly frustrated. I guessed that class would be starting soon and he wanted me sitting down.

"Something to read maybe?" I smiled awkwardly.

_I hate having to depend on other people. _"Oh," he opened one of the many drawers. "Here are a few. I recommend this one," he tapped a book with a black cover. "It is very descriptive."

I took note of that and kept it on the top. Of course, I didn't under half of that magic stuff, but I wanted to witness it. "Thank you," _Is that all I can say? Thanks? Damn, I'm filled with thanks_.

My pile of books led the way to the bed that Severus had made me. As soon as I had sat down, there was a small stream of short students filing into the classroom. I watched them from beneath my covers; I had buried myself deep beneath the black silk and kept the black book close to me. Everything was black. _I should ask Severus about why he likes black so much. _I opened the book carefully, just in case something had planned to jump up at me. Severus didn't seem the type to scare me for no reason though. _I bet that large fuzzy man would try to scare me, or at least say "hi". _I raised my eyes above the boring lines that were in the book to watch the students.

They seemed to be first year students, since he started from the beginning. At least, I thought it was the beginning. At lot of their nervous eyes glanced at me. There were probably tons of rumours about me already. _Be careful or I'll eat you_. Severus had an interesting teaching fashion. He seemed to scare the students into learning. _Adding points, subtracted points, where are all these points coming from?_ I raised my hand. This, of course, added more attention to me. "What is so interesting?" Severus asked, glared at his students.

One, I wasn't sure who it was, spoke out. "Miss. Kali has her hand raised, sir," he said, nervously. His hand was shaking in the air.

_Miss. Kali, eh? I like it._ Severus turned to face me. He gave me the same horrible look that he gave his students. I stared at him blankly; my hand was shaking just like the first-year. I thought I was going to wet myself. "_Yes?_" he asked with sarcasm. He wasn't amused with my childish ways.

"Can a certain house get negative points?" I asked. "You've taken a lot away." There were a lot of whispers and I watched him glare at me. "Just a question," I went back to his so-called great book. "I didn't mean to offend."

He took the book away from me. He was grinding his teeth. "They won't reach negative points," he said, staring me down. I guessed that he used intimidation to get his way. I _did_ feel like I was going to piss myself. He leaned closer to me, so his students wouldn't hear him. "And I don't appreciate your running commentary."

I nodded and snatched the book back from him. "Fine," I replied, stubbornly.

He stayed near to be for a second, just looking. I, daftly, stared back. He stepped back, blinked and then went back to teaching like he hadn't stopped to stare at me. _Creepy_. I stretched out in my tiny bed and yawned, not feeling like reading. I spent most of the time just watching everything. I doubted that I could do anything that the first years were doing, but I had read that only certain people actually had magic in them. I was quite glad about that though. I'd prefer Severus as a protector more than a teacher. "Okay, you're dismissed," his voice marked the beginning of another class.

I hadn't seen any magic at all. I quite disappointed and I watched his eyes lower down to my place on the floor. "Is that it then?" I asked, not realizing how daft I was.

"No," he scowled, like I was stupid. _Damn, I am dumb. What was I thinking? _"It's a school, my dear. I do have more than one class in a day."

"I-erm..." I quickly tried to cover up my mistakes. "I meant is that what your class is going to be like? No super spells or anything?"

"If you wanted to see magic that badly than you should have gone to another classroom," he said.

"I'm supposed to stay with you because I'm _so_ dangerous," I said.

He sneered at me. "Just don't talk this time, okay? It's hard enough to control a class without your '_witty_' comments. Were you the class clown when you went to school as well?" _No, actually, I was just asking a question. Do I have the nerve to say that? _"Please just stay quiet." _No, I don't have the nerve._

"Okay," I nodded, watching students walk in.

I recognized the first three immediately. _They were the three from the donut shop_. Of course, they didn't seem to recognize me. I buried myself in the black sheets so that they wouldn't. I wasn't sure if I wanted them to see me in the condition that I was in. They did seem to greet Severus quite well. I'm not sure if that was a good or bad thing. Before I even had the chance to eavesdrop Lucius' son walked in. "Oh, so that thing is going to watch us learn now?" he said, glaring at me.

_God, just let him leave me alone_. "Where else is she supposed to stay, Mr. Malfoy? In the Slytherin common room?" Severus asked him.

His protecting words became softer than the blankets I was hidden in. "Well," Lucius' son seemed taken back slightly. _He probably doesn't stand up for people to often_. "She's not chained up or anything."

"Tell me," Severus started. "Does that girl seem at all threatening to you right now? I think she looks rather adorable, hidden like that."

I blushed, but my cheeks were too deep for anyone to notice. Lucius' son stepped closer to me, as if to get a closer look. I was tempted to make some sort of quick movement, but I feared Severus' reaction. His grey eyes lingered on me for a while, just watching. "I do agree sir," Lucius' son said, still eyeing me like some sort of sour candy. "But I keep remember what she had turned into."

Severus threw his fist onto his desk in front of him. Whoever wasn't eavesdropping into the conversation was now. "We don't know what had caused her rather destructive change, Mr. Malfoy, but I recommend that you do not entice it to come out and attack a more vulnerable part of your body," Severus said, quite calmly.

A couple of the students chuckled quietly, since I thought he was referring to his rather personal organ. Even it he wasn't, the look on Lucius' son's face was priceless. His two rather large friends beside him seemed to look confused, but kept looking at me. I was very uncomfortable. I think Severus noticed how awkward I looked. He walked over to me as the class started to settle into their desks. "Are you okay?" he asked, cautiously, as if I was a bomb that was going to explode.

"I'm fine," I said, looking up into his dark black eyes. His hair was hanging down slightly, since he was looking down at me. He looked sad – depressed maybe. Had I done something to him? "Are you okay?"

He smiled weakly and crouched on the ground so we could look eye-to-eye. "I'm fine," he repeated my words and probably my tone as well. "You'll be fine, I promise I won't leave you alone. Just read," he smiled weakly.

Something was bothering him that I didn't know about. _How would I know about it? I barely even know the guy_. "Okay," I said. "Thank you."

I doubt he heard me, since he stood up and already started to teach. I buried my nose into the book, actually reading this time. It must have been important if he really wanted me to read it. It wasn't as dull as I had originally thought.

Severus' cold hands on my head had brought my attention away from the book, if not startle me slightly. "Classes are over," he said. I had stopped watching them. I suspected I was a slow reader. "I'm just going into another room to check on something. Do you want to wait for me here, in my room or right outside of the door?"

I thought about it for a couple of moments, but I kept remembering Lucius' son's cold stare. I wanted to stay close to Severus. "Right outside of the room, if I'm not intruding," I said.

"Just so long as you don't follow me in," he replied.

I nodded slowly. He put the chain back around my neck without saying a word. I followed him. There was some sort of silent agreement between us. I actually enjoyed the silence. It was calming, in a weird sort of way. We seemed to be in their hospital-type section. Severus acknowledged the nurse, but I didn't look up at her. It was slightly degrading to walk around with a chain around my neck. "Stay here, okay?" he said, talking to me as if I was his pet dog.

"Fine," I said, crossing my arms stubbornly.

I watched him walk into the room and attempt to push the door shut. He let the chain fall to the ground. I quickly stopped the door with my foot. I wanted to be able to hear him. For some reason his voice gave me comfort. _I have to remember to ask him if we can go to my apartment and get my clothes; I'm not sure if I'll like these dresses_. "Well, you're the same," Severus' voice reached me. It was a whisper, so I sat closer to the door so I could hear him better. "Do you want to hear about my day? I can't actually remember the last time I've spoken to you."

I couldn't hear the voice that he was talking to, but I heard him sigh. "I know I promised you I wouldn't go back, but I'm helping Dumbledore and I think he needs me right now. A lot of people do," he said.

Silence again, but there was the lack of his sigh. He spoke. "I found this girl," he said, quieter. "She reminds me a lot of you," his voice cracked slightly, but it quickly went back to normal. "I think I need to protect her, so don't get jealous or anything. You know how I feel about you."

I wanted to see the person he was talking to. _How was this person like me?_ I held onto my chain so it wouldn't drag on the ground and crawled slowly into the room. He was sitting down. "I really miss you," Severus said, with a quiet sigh.

He didn't notice me. _Maybe he's on the phone_. I crawled closer, trying to sneak a peak at anything. He wasn't on a telephone; he was sitting next to a hospital bed. There was a woman. I wouldn't describe her as pretty, but I wouldn't have described Severus' as handsome on first glance either. Her hair was a long pale blonde, straight and limp. She was deathly pale, but her eyes were closed. I quickly suspected that they were the same colour as my eyes, since Severus had said I reminded him of her. Eyes were usually the main point. She was very thin, but it was hard to tell since she was underneath covers, like I had been previously. There were tubes of all kinds going into her, everywhere. She was obviously very ill and maybe she was in a coma. She hadn't been responding to anything Severus had said. Her lips were thin and almost matched the skin. Every once and a while her chest would raise and then fall again, but it was rare. I think one of the machines helped her breathe, but most of it was different than the things I was used too; that could have been because the stuff she was hooked up to somehow involved the magic that I had just been introduced to. "I'm so confused," Severus said, startling me. "I don't know what to do about her, about anything really. I just wish you were here."

His long fingers tangled up with her short skeleton-like ones. I backed up. I didn't need to see the image of him leaning over her like that. I was almost positive her hands were colder than his. "Kali," he said, making me stop backing up on all fours. "I asked you not to follow me."

My head lowered, ashamed of sneaking a glance as his deathly love. "I'm sorry sir," I said. "I-I didn't know."

A/N: Hurray and there it is! I hope you like it. Blah I realize Snape's a little soft, but I'm sure if he was a real and he met me he'd be a smidge nicer... right? Okay, let's just say he would to make me feel better....

Thanks to my reviewers DeathlyNightshade and bluechocobo! They're being framed on my wall – I swear. Actually hotmail just bumped up my storage, so I get to keep all my reviews! Hurray! I actually have them all from when I was first here, but now I am rambling. I hope you liked it. Ah I love reviews.


	4. Loyalty

A/N: Uhm, what can I say? This is my little chapter warning thingy. There are quite a few mentions of homosexuality, if you catch them – a rather blunt joke on masturbation and -gasp- rape. Of course I don't describe it or anything don't worry. Just so you know. Oh and I def forgot a disclaimer on the last chapter, maybe the one before that too. So, I know I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that.

**Chapter Four: **_Loyalty_

I watched her sleep silently beside me. She had been reading some sort of horror book she had found on my shelf, although I don't remember having it or keeping it, and demanded that I watch her fall asleep. She was scared "shitless" as she said. I didn't understand. She had, however, apologized profusely for interrupting my one-way conversation with a dear friend of mine. I didn't mind that she had snuck in, but I was a little upset that she didn't obey me. She was human though and curious. "Mmrrrfff..." I heard her mutter, curling up more comfortably in my nightshirt.

I had slept through most of the night, but she must have gotten up since she now lay beside me. I quickly realized that she was scared of her horror novel and of being alone. Maybe it was just because she didn't know what was going on. I touched her soft face and ran my fingers against her cheek. I could see her eyes moving around deep in her dream. I couldn't protect her there, but I doubted that I could protect her anywhere else either. "Kali," I whispered, removing my hand from her cheek. "It's time to get up."

She murmured again, but ignored me. Sleep was more interesting than I was. She was attractive when she wasn't cowering. When she was sleeping she seemed to have more confidence and a pretty smile; shy, but still pretty. She reminded me of my sleeping love, too much really. I ran my fingers across her cheek again, carefully in case she broke. "A couple more hours, I quit work remember?" she murmured, snuggling up against my chest.

She was used to sleeping with someone. I never asked if anyone would miss her if she would be gone for a couple days, but she never brought it up either. Maybe she wanted some of her clothes; I had never bothered to ask either. "But _I have_ to go to work," I whispered into her ear.

I noticed her eyebrows twitch and her eyes begin to open. "God dammit, I'm still here," she said.

Her blue eyes filled with sorrow as she sat up from the bed. "Sorry," I said. "Did you expect me to take you home while you were asleep?"

"No," she said. "I still thought it was just a terrible dream."

"I think it is safe to assume it is not," I said.

She scoffed and kept her back towards me. _She is acting like it is my fault that she is in denial._ "Would we be able to go back to my house after school?" she asked. "I wouldn't mind speaking to a couple people and picking up a few things."

"Just so long as you don't say too much. Say you are going on vacation or something similar," I replied. "I am going to shower though; try not to walk in this time."

I noticed her pale cheeks flush, only for a moment. "Okay," she said. "Should I change again?"

"I would recommend it," I replied. "Your dress _is_ done if you'd like to wear it."

I slid into the washroom and watched her eye the dress as I began to close the door. "When did she drop it off?" she asked loudly, in case I had closed the door.

"When you were reading," I replied, closing the door.

She was silent. She didn't hum or anything. I started to undress, absorbing all of the silence I could. Kali was an okay person to be with. She didn't crave as much attention as I had expected. I'd still rather be alone. I turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the cool water rush across of me. I yawned enthusiastically and threw shampoo into my hair. _Maybe I could convince Potter to take her back to her house._ My ears perked up. _What was that?_ I wished I hadn't read her novel after her. I stepped from the shower onto the cool floor. I watched the water drip onto the floor. I heard various smashed and a yelp that I did not recognize. I took down a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I had no wand, but I hoped I'd be okay anyway. I slowly pulled the door open. Kali, of course, was not herself. Large pale wings sprouted from her back and her face was longer. Her teeth didn't seem like they could fit inside her mouth, but it might have been because she was tearing through the chest of her victim. Her eyes were fully red and she turned to look at me. She stood up fully, eyeing me carefully. Her body was still Kali's. She hadn't transformed fully, but was still a monster. Her nails had become much longer and I suspected sharper. She didn't attack me though, just stood there. My nightshirt was on her, but torn. I decided not to yell at her though; I doubted that it would actually help. "S-s-s-s," she attempted to say something to me, but nothing that could be understood came out of her mouth.

"Kali," I said, meeting her gaze. "Calm down, okay? He's dead now."

She seemed to hiss at me as her wings outstretched. Everything started to twitch. It looked like she was arguing with herself. Slowly, she changed back to how I tried to remember her. She approached me and wrapped her arms around me. I sighed and rubbed her head. "It's okay," I said, feeling her tears against my chest.

Her hands were like ice against my back, but I refused to admit it. She didn't say anything, but I suspected nothing. _It's perfectly normal that she's upset._ I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up. "I think you should take a bath or shower. I'll talk to Dumbledore about what happened, okay?"

Kali nodded, but still didn't let go of me. _Merlin, she even needs me to take her to the washroom. Can't she do anything by herself? _I carried her into the washroom and placed her on her feet. "The shower is still on," I said. "You can just step in."

She held onto herself and her blue eyes stayed close to the ground. I couldn't believe how white her eyes were, even though she had just been crying. Her eyes rose to look at me. I'm not sure why I just stood there, daftly looking at her. Once again she approached me, her hips swayed slowly as she walked. Her cold look sent chills up my spine and not the kind of chills I liked. She pushed herself up against me and pulled my head down to be closer. She was shorter than I was. She pushed her cold lips against mine. For a single moment, I enjoyed the icy goodness that was the dark goddess. She pulled lightly on the towel that was wrapped around my waist. Kali reminded me so much of my slumbering love, I shocked myself when I pulled away. I looked at her for a moment, feeling my heart long to be against her. Her eyes were a bright blue surrounded by pure white and the curves on her body were perfect. _Perfection. _I hesitated._ Perfection?_ I backed away. _Kali is far from perfect._ "You!" I pointed at the beast in front of me. "Bring Kali back!" I said, close to a snarl. "You are not welcome in my chamber."

Her mouth grew longer once more as sharp teeth started to appear. Her teeth didn't seem in proportion with her mouth. She stepped closer to me, snapping furiously. "You wouldn't bite me," I said over-confident. "You'd be put-down if you attacked me."

She snapped once more, as if to agree, and then passed out on the floor. She stood motionless for a couple moments. I leaned over her trying to see if she would breathe. I wished that I had a mirror to put up against her nose, to see if she was breathing. I heard parents did that to their babies, just to check. Not that I'd know that. Her eyes fluttered for a moment. I spoke before she could say anything, "I recommend you shower, and I am going out for a few minutes. Stay in the washroom," I said calmly.

She blinked. "Uhm," she looked around. "Okay..."

I nodded and left, quickly. A flick of my wand dressed myself poorly and I rushed to Dumbledore's office. Every odd look from a student, I feared my hair was greasier than normal from the shampoo that hadn't been washed out, made me angrier. Harry Potter had a rather stunned expression on his face. "Sir!" he said and started to keep pace beside me.

"Not now, Mr. Potter," I replied.

"Are you okay, sir?" he asked.

I stopped moving and watched Harry stumble to keep his balance. "Do I look okay?" I asked. "Please, Mr. Potter, I'm in a rush and I don't have time."

"Okay," he calmly.

I went back to my quick pace. By the time I reached Albus' office I was furious. "That monster kissed me!" I slammed my hands onto an unsuspecting Albus' desk. "It pushed its lips against mine and kissed me! There was probably a bit of tongue too!"

Albus' eyebrows rose dramatically, I was shocked that they stayed on his face. "Pardon Severus?" he asked. "I'm afraid I do not know what the monster is and what that has to do with tongue kissing. Has Lucius done something?"

I moved my head away from his for a moment and fixed my hair. _Deep breaths Severus. You need to calm down. _"Lucius? No, no. Kali's monster form mauled someone in my room. Shit," I cursed. "There's a body in my room and it needs to be attended to immediately! I'll tell you about the Kali situation after that."

Dumbledore stood up from his chair. "If not during? Will Kali be there?" he questioned and began to walk with me.

"She will be there," I replied. "I told her to shower."

We passed Harry Potter, but he didn't seem to notice us. That didn't matter at all, though. I opened the door to my chamber and say Lucius standing over the corpse. I slammed the door in Albus' face, so he wouldn't come in. "Lucius," I said, holding in more anger. "Is this man yours?"

"Was," Lucius replied. "Past-tense. But no I'm afraid he wasn't. If I planned to try to kill you, it would have been better."

"Me?" I asked. "I thought you'd be after the girl."

"If it was me that sent an attacker I would have gone after the girl," he replied. "I don't think he was after the girl."

"Do you know anything about this?" I asked, pointing at the corpse on the ground.

"No."

"Then why are you here?" I questioned, jabbing his chest lightly.

"Oh, touchy are we?" Lucius smirked, making me want to punch him. His hand touched mine, which caused me to feel uncomfortable. "There's a meeting this afternoon. I came to tell you. If you come bring that _thing_ with you," his words dripped with hate.

I pulled away from his hand and looked away from his loathing eyes. "Do I have to?" I said. "I'll lock my room so she can't leave."

"It is supposed to come," Lucius said. "It hasn't received any discipline yet, and it needs to get it."

"_She_ doesn't need _discipline_. She needs to find out what happened to her," I said.

"That's your opinion," he replied and tried to steal my hand back. "Just bring it. You wouldn't want anyone thinking that you were a traitor."

I ducked my hands away into my pockets, casually so he wouldn't think I was doing it on purpose. "Fine, I'll bring her. Could you leave? I have classes soon and I have quite a mess to clean up," I asked.

He stepped back. _Damn, I offended him. _"Okay," he nodded.

"Wait," I said, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just haven't been sleeping. This whole thing is a mess."

_I can't have Lucius against me_. "It's fine," he smiled and nudged me lightly. "It'll get better. I'll see you later."

I nodded a goodbye and watched him leave through the fireplace. I quickly charmed it so no one could come in or go out. _I can't believe I forgot to charm the fireplace last night. _I opened the door back up so Dumbledore could come in. "Lucius didn't take the body?" he asked.

"It doesn't seem that way. How can we clean this up?" I asked.

Albus sighed. "I'll take care of it. You might want to check on Kali; I can hear tired tears," he said.

_How about I take care of the body and you take care of the girl?_ "Okay," I said and wandered over to the bathroom door. I knocked on it. "Kali?" I questioned.

I heard nothing, but Albus was usually right when it came to everything. I opened the door. She was curled into a fetal position, naked. I tapped her on the head lightly, just to get her attention. "I just wanted to help..." she said, lifting her head from her chest, but turned it away from me.

_I can't put up with this_. "By killing someone?" I crossed my arms.

"You're going to scold me for having a split personality?" she questioned, but still didn't make direct eye contact.

"Well, maybe it's time I lay down some rules in my home," I said.

"It's more like a couple of rooms," she snarled.

I crouched down close to the ground, to stare at her. "It may just be a couple of rooms, but it's where I live for most of the year; it's my home. If you're invited into it, you should be kind and follow the rules," I said, sternly.

Her blue eyes shook, but still refused to lock with me. "I didn't mean to kill him," she taking deep breathes. "I couldn't control myself. I saw him trying to get into the washroom and the next thing I knew I was on the washroom floor, looking up at you and covered in blood." _She doesn't remember anything_. "I just got up to check to see if you were back and I saw the corpse. That's when I knew I had done something." She started to cry, hard, and lunged into my chest. "I-I didn't want to kill anyone," her eyes becoming a waterfall of sorrow. "I just want to be normal. I just want to go home."

I cradled her in my arms and sat down more comfortably on the ground. I pulled down a towel and wrapped it around her. "We'll go pick up some clothes and things from your house, okay? I promise."

She nodded, resting her head against me. "Thank you," she said. "Who was he?"

"I don't know," I said. "I had seen him around though."

"Did I hurt you by killing him?" she asks.

"Maybe," I said. "Not at the moment."

She snuggled close into me, wiping her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you," she said. "I can't believe you put up with me."

"I don't have a choice my dear," I replied. "But it is all right nonetheless."

Albus stepped in, and looked down at us on the floor. "It is all clean," he said. "Why don't you take the day off, Severus and take Kali back to her house."

"That's kind of you, but is there another escort? I was going to start an assignment for the first years today," I said. "Mr. Potter perhaps?"

_That way he won't be in my class_. "One day won't hurt," Albus replied. _I really don't want to have to interact with muggles_. "You did promise the girl."

"Okay I'll go," I snapped.

Albus smiled. "Have a good day then," he said and promptly left the room.

I lifted Kali off of me and began to wash my hair in the sink. "If you don't want to go, you don't have to," Kali said, realizing that I wasn't really interested.

"It's _fine_," I said. "You may want to put on some clothes."

"Actually I planned on going naked," she joked. "Would you mind?"

"If you had a figure," I replied, thinking aloud. _Shit._

She was silent for a moment. I lifted my head up from the sink to see her looking at me from the window. Her eyes darted away. "Should I just wear the dress then? Will I look funny? I realize wizards and such wear different clothes than we do," she said.

_At least she isn't in denial about magic or about her not having a figure_. "Your dress should be fine," I said. "I have some of my own clothes to change into."

"Do you think I could change alone?" she asked.

"I've seen you nude before, what is the difference?" I questioned.

"I just don't feel comfortable," she struggled to keep her towel up.

I nodded and left. The closet doors opened as I approached and I searched for clothes. I'm not sure how long I was staring at the mix of horrid attires, but Kali touched me to break the trance. I turned to face her better. I mentally complimented Professor Sprout's sewing skills. "It looks nice," I said, calmly, keeping all of my compliments on the inside of me.

It was a plain form-fitting black dress, with a mesh back, sleeves and bit of the front, but nothing of importance was showing. "It's rather dressy, don't you think?" she asked, tugging slightly at the sleeves.

"You look nice," I said.

"I caught that one the first time," she said. "What-"

"No, first I complimented the dress and then I complimented you," I said.

She crossed her arms. "I wasn't aware that you were able to compliment someone's appearance," she said. "Let me try again. What are you going to wear? Maybe something dressy so our outfits can match? I don't want to look like I'm going to a wedding alone."

"Don't muggles usually wear black to funerals?" I said, watching her dig through my entire wardrobe.

"Normal muggles do, but I'm not really fond of weddings," she replied.

"You'd rather go to a funeral?"

"I'd rather wear jeans," she said.

"Well, I quite like what you are wearing, for a funeral or for a wedding. Or for any occasion really," I said.

"I have noted this, really. You like the dress and I do not. Wear this," she said, shoving a suit onto my chest.

I nodded and started to unbutton my shirt. "What are we going to say we're going to then, a wedding or a funeral?" I asked.

"Just a party," she replied. "May I ask for a favour?"

"I may not do it, but you are welcome to ask," I said.

"Can you use magic to dress yourself?" she questioned.

I nodded and stopped buttoning. "Yes," I said. "Well I can when I'm concentrating. Sometimes it can get rather tangled, but it can be comical at times."

She smiled and I could see her eyes pictures me in some sort of awkward situation. "Would you try for me?" she asked. "I've only really witnessed your potions class and there isn't much magic in that."

"Oh," I expected her favour to be much worse. "Of course."

I waved my wand and muttered a slightly spell. My shirt and pants both unbuttoned themselves and flew off into a different room. The clothes that Kali had picked out started to place themselves onto me causing my eyes to watch which part of my body to move next. "You have swift reflexes," she commented when I was fully clothed. "That is awesome though."

"Shall we go then?" I asked.

Kali nodded and followed me into a different room to exit from. Using floo powder we went to different house that I had normally used to meet Lucius. Kali took a deep breath as she emerged from the fireplace. "I will never get used to that," she said. "I'll show you where my apartment is."

I followed her out onto the street. I took a deep breath into the air and the sun shone brightly into my eyes. I kept my head lowered, hoping that my hair would block it. Kali seemed excited to get back to her apartment and I followed closely behind her. We stopped at a building with various buttons on one side of it. She pushed one of them with a name printed on it. I thought it was illegible. "Yes?" I jumped slightly as a voice emerged from the wall.

"Hey," Kali said into the wall. "Let me come up."

"Kali?" the voice seemed concerned. "Are you okay? Where have you been?"

"An old friend stopped into town and I didn't get a chance to phone," she replied to the muffled voice.

A buzz went off and we were allowed to enter the building. I followed Kali up various stairs and then a door with "8" nailed to it caused Kali to stop. She knocked on it. A few clicks sounded and a man, well more like a boy, answered the door. "George!" Kali exclaimed and threw her arms around him.

He smiled and returned her hug. He wasn't very tall, but still about an inch taller than her. He had curly red hair that hung on his back. If it wasn't for a small beard that kept to his chin, I would have thought that he was in fact a she. He was rather chunky, but not to an unhealthy extent. "I was so worried," he said, loosening his grip on her, but not letting go. "Is this your friend?"

Kali looked to me and smiled. She didn't look at me like she looked at him. I suspected they were in a relationship. "Yes," she said. "This is Severus."

I nodded and stuck out my hand for him to shake. "It is George, right?" I asked.

"Yes," he shook my hand. "It is."

I followed the two into her room. It was much smaller than my chamber, so I wasn't sure why she had complained earlier. Curiosity took over as I looked around the room. I glanced at Kali and George, who were packing her things, just to make sure they weren't watching me. There were various paintings staked up around the room. I looked at the mixes of different styles and mediums, most of which used the same woman as a model. After checking to see if the two were preoccupied, I sifted through the different paintings. The woman in the picture was always in different positions, different clothes, different hair, with different people and in different locations, but they all resembled Kali. Several of the pictures had her nude, but she looked heavier. "Oh, those ones are sold. Are you looking to buy something?" George asked.

I smiled. _Damn, they noticed_. "Maybe," I said. "What else do you have?"

"Well, what are you looking for?" George asked.

"Something with nudity I think, for the bathroom. That way if I really need to-"

George started to laugh; I just stared. He stopped rather quickly. "You _are_ joking right?" he asked, raising a brow.

"You didn't let me finish," I said. "But yes, I was joking."

He smiled half heartedly, not appreciating my joke. Kali had let out a chuckle though. "Are you interested in buying then? I just picked up a lot of sales, suddenly people like my style."

_I think I'll just come out and say it_. "Did Kali model them?" I asked.

George seemed a little stunned that I had asked. "Yes, most of them. Despite what I like to tell her, her body is imperfect which makes her a perfect model. She is gorgeous of course," he slid his arm around her. "But not the kind of gorgeous you'd find in magazines. Anyway, everyone loves her now."

"Do they realize that it's the same person?" I asked, flipping through the paintings again so I wouldn't look at her. So I wouldn't look at them together.

"I think so," George said. "It's not a big deal. Those ones _are _sold though."

"I'll tell you what," I said. "While Kali is in my custody I shall paint a picture of her as well. Then we can trade."

"I don't mean to be rude," George said. "But why would I really want yours?"

"For the same reason I'd want one of yours," I said.

"Which is?"

"Kali," I replied calmly.

"Whelp! I'm packed," Kali said. "I'll send you some letters."

She pulled on me to leave. "It was nice meeting you," I said.

"Severus," he said as Kali pulled me through the doorway. "I would like to exchange. I will save a good one for you. It was nice meeting you as well."

I smiled and Kali shut the door. As soon as we were out of the building Kali slapped me across the face. Stunned, I looked at her. Her fists were clenched and her teeth were gritted. "You are _so_ lucky I like you," she said. "I would break you nose if I could! But I think someone beat me to the punch. How _dare_ you say that?"

"How dare I say what? I'm afraid I don't deserve a slap except for the masturbating comment. Plus, I wouldn't need a photo if you're going to be peeping in on me every once and a while," I snarled, letting Professor Snape take over.

"You know that was a mistake. I just don't like people making a fuss over me, that's all," she replied, shoving the suitcases into my arms.

I watched Kali start walking in a random direction. "What?" I asked, and picked up my pace to catch up with her. "Would you prefer that I don't paint a picture then?"

She sighed. "No, that's fine," she said. "Just pretend I didn't say anything and I'm sorry for slapping you. Would you mind if we stop at the donut shop? I should let them know why I'm not in."

"No, I don't mind," I glanced at my watch. "Do you want go out for supper or something afterwards?" I asked. "I have a meeting to go to and I have around an hour to waste. I will pay of course."

"Okay," she replied. "Let's just skip the donut shop then. George'll call Sidney and let him know what's up."

"Would you mind if we go to a not muggle restaurant?" I asked. "I don't have any muggle money."

She laughed lightly. "I'm glad I actually know what muggle means," she said. "It could be like an all homosexual restaurant or something."

I flinched, but then smiled at her. "So you don't mind then?"

"Not at all," she replied.

We walked to the restaurant and we walked in together. She had a pretty smile on her face and dropped jokes to mock my words. "Ah Mr. Snape," replied one of the waiters who knew me well. "Are you in with the Malfoy party tonight?"

_Tonight?_ "No," I said. "I am not. Lucius Malfoy is here?"

"Yes," he replied. "Do you wish to sit near him?"

"The opposite actually. Is that okay?" I asked.

"That is fine, sir," he smiled. "We already have a table ready for you and your female friend."

I watched the waiter wink at Kali as he led us to our table. She sat down in the chair across from me. "What should I order?" she asked. "Do you recommend anything?"

Thoughts of what they were going to do to her filled my mind. "Do you like desserts?" I asked. "The desserts are quite lovely."

"Well, I haven't had anything to eat today," she replied. "Isn't it unhealthy to just eat desserts?"

"Sure is," I said. "But one day will not hurt." _If she's weak, maybe she'll pass out quickly and she will have to remember less._

"Okay," she said. "I think I will get various cakes. What are you going to get?" I watched her eyes dart across the dessert section of the menu. "Ice cream? We could always share."

"I'll get ice cream," I said. "We can share."

"Chocolate?" she asked. "I can never get enough chocolate."

"I actually like the orange ice cream," I replied. "But I can-"

"_Orange_ ice cream? I did not think they had that in restaurants! Forget chocolate."

"Both," I said. "We'll get both."

"Okay," she smiled. "What kind of cake do you like?" she asked. "Orange as well? Chocolate? Oh there's even strawberry."

Another waiter came up to us. "Are you ready to order?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Kali for a quick moment.

"I'm ordering for him," Kali said, taking my menu from me.

She whispered the different orders and pointed to them on the menu, but made it so I couldn't hear. The waiter left with our menus. "Shouldn't I be ordering for you since I am paying?" I asked

"Nope," she replied. "It's not fun that way. So what is this meeting tonight about?" she asked, leaning over the table.

"I'm not sure. We usually have a lot of gathering; you're supposed to come with me," I said.

"I am?" she asked. "Why?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "But I'll be there for you."

"This isn't a last meal or something, is it?" she questioned with a worried look in her blue eyes.

"No," I replied. "I would have gotten you an actual meal if that was the case."

"Good," she said with a smile. "Topic change."

Before Kali could even think of a new topic, Lucius approached us. "I hear you're avoiding me Severus," he said coldly.

"Well she isn't on a chain," I said returning his coldness.

He raised a lip. "That's fine because we're leaving now anyway," he said.

"But I just ordered," Kali said. "I haven't eaten all day."

"That's fine," Lucius said. "You had my son's hand a couple days ago."

Several other Death Eaters appeared from behind Lucius and picked up Kali. "Severus!" she yelped. "You're not going to make them do this, are you?"

Of course, we were in a Death Eater restaurant, so no one would try to help her. "Where's your loyalty Severus?" Lucius asked, raising a brow at me.

I stood up from the chair. "I'll follow you," I said.

"Severus!" tears started to stream down Kali's face. "You just said you'd be there for me."

I looked away from her and follow Lucius to our head quarters downstairs. I turned around to see Kali's eyes disappear into another room. "Severus!" she still screamed out for me.

_What was I thinking? I can't help her._ "She won't attack you," Lucius said.

"What?" I asked daftly.

"She won't transform to attack you," Lucius replied and began to undress me.

"So?" I tried not to think of what they had planned.

Lucius laughed. "So?" he said between guffaws. "You're going to rape her."

"I'm _what?_"

"Merlin, Severus. You're acting like you've never done this before," he said, pulling off my shirt. "She's no one special, just another girl."

"But-"

"But nothing. You're not going to kill her or anything. Just fuck around with her a bit. Show her who is boss. You shouldn't have to buy her ice cream," Lucius began to unbutton my pants.

"And I suspect I have to do this in front of everyone," I asked.

"Do you know some gay painter has been painting her nude? She looks good with a few more pounds on her. I hate seeing a girl's ribs," he said. "I'm sure she's used to it."

"Lucius I don't want to do this. I _like_ her," I said.

"Not in a relationship way, right? Because you have someone," he replied.

"Not in a relationship way," I echoed. "She's just so sweet. She cried after she had realized what she had done."

"After she realized what she had done. She has no clue what she's doing. She needs discipline. That's what you job is," he said.

"Lucius," I said. "Please, don't make me do this."

He stood up to make eye contact with me. His eyes still made me weak when they stared deeply at me. "I'm not the one making you," he said. "If I could stop this I would. You know that as much as I do."

I felt like I was going to explode, or more like implode. There was nothing neither of us could go. "Okay," I took a deep breath. "It isn't any different."

"Of course not," Lucius flashed a white-toothed smile. "I'll be right there too, just in case she changes." He poked some skin on my side. "You sill look good."

I felt my cheeks burn, but I pretended that he had said nothing. As I stepped into the main room, I tried to keep my head raised. It was hard since Kali was chained nude to the ground with tears covering her face. There was a bit on her ankle where they had chained her. Her head lowered slightly as I walked up towards her. I reached out to grab her, but she moved away. I heard most of the Death Eaters scream at the excitement. _Damn savages._ I cursed them mentally and grabbed Kali's wrist and pulled her close to me, hard. "Don't make this difficult," I whispered harshly. "Let's just get it over with. I don't want to hurt you."

She just cried, but fell limp on the ground. I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. I slid my tongue into her mouth for a moment, just to catch a reaction, but she pressed back. I couldn't help but smile. I pulled away and started to do what I was put there to actually do.

A/N: Anyways, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks to my reviewers DeathlyNightshade, Sesshomaru's Angel and Smiley Face3! One day I'll make a purse out of the reviews, like I plan on doing with "Snapricot" labels and movie ticket stubs. Maybe Kali should have one of those purses as well. Hmm…  
Oh and to Smiley Face3: Everything shall be answered, kind of soon. I've typed up to chapter… er… seven, I think and finally some things fall into place. I don't really remember what happens between that and this, but I'm sure it's exciting.  
Oh and since I do type ahead, there should be updates as long as ffnet is running, even if I'm rather busy.  
Thanks so much for reading!!


	5. Interacting

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Well maybe Kali, but probably not.

A/N: Ahh I had three reviews SO FAST! It's so exciting! I may upload this early, but I have no decided yet, mainly because I realized that I labelled my chapters wrong. So I don't really have it pre-typed anymore. shakes fist Obviously I can't count. I'm not good at juicy sex scenes, let alone rape scenes, plus would shoot me if they found it. But maybe I'll try, just for you guys.

**Chapter Five:** _Interacting_

I wrapped myself up tighter in the sheets. I wanted to stay in the safety of the thick comforter for the rest of my stay at Hogwarts. My entire body ached and I was emotionally ill. Severus, my protector, had _raped_ me. George and I used to joke around about not being able to rape the willing and I probably would have willingly let Severus fuck me, but not like he had. I took a deep breath, trying to forget it. I was conscious for the entire thing, but I do remember what happened after we had left. Severus had to take me, but I probably wouldn't have wanted to go with anyone else. He had apologized numerous times, but I had been drifting in and out of consciousness for most of the afternoon. He had bathed me and had healed most of my wounds that he had caused. It seemed fair enough, but I still couldn't forget him nor forgive him. I quickly wondered if the sleeping woman was in a coma because of him, or if she actually knew what kind of monster he was. I looked at the clock; he would be in a class now. I had seen his shadow walk by the door various times, stand there once and a while, but it had been hours since I had seen his bare feet. I got up and listened to my bones crack. _He would have heard that_. There was no response from the other room. I opened my door. Lucius was stretched out on the couch with his eyes closed. An image of Lucius kissing Severus' forehead flashed through my mind. I tried to shut my door again, but the supposed sleeping gentleman spoke. "Don't worry about waking me up darling," he said. "I'm awake."

"I'd just rather be alone," I said.

"Did little Sevy steal your innocence?" his eyes stayed closed, which had sent cool chills running up my spine.

The name Sevy didn't suit Severus. He was a monster. "No," I replied, noticing a wide variety of desserts placed around the room. "Why are you here?"

"To make sure the ice cream doesn't melt," he said, calmly. "He left it all for you to have, to make up for missing any meal yesterday."

"I'm not hungry," I replied. "Don't you work or something?"

"I own a massive company my dear. I work when I need to," he said, opening his eyes. His cold eyes automatically were on my eyes. "And what is this about not eating? You could have stayed awake for the entire day yesterday; Severus had tried to feed you while you were barely conscious and it wasn't pretty my dear."

"Well," I replied. "It is his fault for wearing me out."

He laughed, making me realize what I had said. "So you did enjoy _it_?" he smirked at me; it was a hideous smirk.

"No," I glared at him, not laughing. Normally I laughed at my messed up sentence structure, but not now. Lucius bothered me; just looking at him bothered me. "I did not. Did you enjoy watching me?" I said, trying to be mean.

"Actually I did," _he makes my stomach turn_. "Severus always amuses me."

"That's disgusting. You enjoyed _that_? Are you married? God, I can even picture you jacking off to that." I closed my eyes tightly, trying to get the image out of my mind. I had horrible images today.

"You probably remember it sweetheart. If you must know, I am married; not happily, but I am," he replied.

_Remember it_? "Not happily? I can see why. I couldn't live with a person like you," I said.

"Severus is worse than me my dear," he said. "He actually enjoys fucking nuts like you. Probably because _his_ love is sleeping, fucking her would be no fun. I just get tired with my wife sometimes and sometimes she gets tired of me. Our son, however, is rather lovely. He's quite committed to people he has crushes on."

"You are a terrible person. I hope you spontaneously combust or something," I said, glaring at him. "Would you leave now? I can eat the ice cream before it melts."

He chuckled. "You really think I waited for that?" he asked. "My son has a Quidditch game and I don't want to miss it. He's up against the Potter boy."

I quickly dug into the shallowness of my mind. _Quidditch is a sport. _"Ah, do I get to see it? That's with broomsticks and stuff right?"

"Oh so as soon as you need something, I'm your best friend?" he asked, with a grin, nudging me. "Well you are going to have to _pay_ me back for it."

"Ew," I said. "No. I'll ask Severus I think."

"I'm glad you thought of me," Severus appeared from seemingly nowhere. "I will take you, if you are actually interested in going with me."

I couldn't look at him, just the sight of him made my skin crawl. "I d-don't know," I replied, stuttering slightly.

"Don't listen to Lucius either, as much as I enjoyed fucking you, I did not enjoy the fact that you were in pain," he said.

"I think that came out wrong," I said.

"No," he said. "I want to be honest."

"Oh thank you for being honest," I put a heavy amount of sarcasm in my voice. "Please, rape me again. I liked it."

"Kali, I didn't have a choice. If I didn't someone else would have," he said.

"And that makes it okay?" my voice cracked.

"No, it doesn't," he said.

"Well as riveting as this conversation may be, I have a son to watch. I believe you have a house to watch as well. Slytherin vs. Gyriffindor, I don't think you should miss that one Severus," Lucius said and left the room.

Severus sighed, standing in the middle of the room tense as ever. "You are welcome to come with me, but if you don't want to you are welcome to wander around the school. Everyone should be at the game," he said.

"I think I'll wander around the school," I said.

"Okay," he nodded and left quickly.

I put all of the ice cream together and poured it all into one large bowl, so I could carry it around the school while I moped. I tried to avoid the moving staircases and within seconds I was lost already. The pictures whispered and watched me as I walked by. I glared at them. Eventually I found myself outside. The grass was oddly green; well it was a healthy green that I wasn't used to. The large furry man from earlier was gardening at a small shack that was close to the school. I walked up and decided that I would try to make conversation, if not share my ice cream with him. Something drew me to him; I just wasn't sure what. "Hi," I said, stepping over his plants.

He jumped slightly and almost squished the vegetables beneath him. "Oh Miss. Kali, it's just you," he said, his tiny eyes looking at me. "Aren't you going to watch the game with Professor Snape?"

I rubbed my arm awkwardly. "I don't think so. I didn't feel like it."

"Ah," he smiled kindly. "I understand. He's not really the friendliest guy anyway; it wouldn't be any fun."

He winked and I bashfully looked down. "Why aren't you at the game?" I asked and watched him stand up and stretch his large body.

"Actually," he said. "I was just going to. Hermione and Ron were saving me a seat. I'm sure you could fit in too. I'm not as large as they think I am. Do you want to see it with me?"

"Sure," I said, thinking quickly. I wasn't sure if I was more excited about actually seeing people flying on broomsticks or seeing Severus' face when I'd be there with someone else. "I would love to, if you don't mind."

"Of course not," he put his arm around me to lead me to wherever the match would be. "Dumbledore said I should be nice to yer and make you feel welcome, not that I wasn't going to do that before."

I smiled shyly; it was easy to tell that he was nervous. "I'm not going to change and attack you. I promise," I said.

"Er, it's not that," he said, his tiny beads that were supposed eyes watched me carefully. "I just helped Dumbledore with the body, you didn't see me of course. You really messed him up."

"Well, I wouldn't be able to do it like this," I said.

He started to make his way through a crowd. "I believe you. Your clothes are very non-threatening. Is that what muggles normally wear?" he asked.

I looked down at my attire. "Actually I'm wearing pyjamas. I was too tired to change. I just keep telling myself that this is a vacation," I said, sighing quietly.

"Ah, well that's a great way to get through it. I suppose it's rather shocking for you," he said. "Did you know about magic before?"

"No," I said.

"Was it hard to grasp?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Makes sense I guess. I'm pretty easy going, so if there's a culture hidden under my nose, then there's a culture hidden under my nose," I said.

The man smiled at me. I wasn't sure if I knew his name or not, but I was too shy to ask, luckily the question was answered fast anyway. "Hi Hagrid!" I recognized the girl from the coffee shop easily and I suspected that Hagrid was the tall man's name.

The boy with red hair was sitting next to her. They both grew silent when they saw me, like most people were around me. "I brought Miss. Kali with me because she seemed lonely. She's wearing pyjamas because she's on vacation," he smiled proudly and led me to the seat between him and the girl. "This is Hermione," he nodded towards the girl, "And this is Ron," he nodded to the boy next to him.

"Hi," they said in unison, looking at me from different directions.

"Hey," I replied, deciding it would be best to just hide behind Hagrid.

"There's Harry!" Hermione pointed at one of the many people on broomsticks. I had no idea which one she meant, but she was rather excited about it. "I think he sees it!"

Hagrid leaned over so he could whisper what was going on. "Harry is Harry Potter. I'm sure you've read a bit about him and have seen him around the school. Hermione and Ron are best friends with him. He's the seeker and when he finds this little gold ball with wings, the game ends."

"And there are two racing for it, right? I remember that much," I said.

He smiled and nodded, going back to the game. Everyone seemed really excited over the entire game. I was bored, already. I scanned over the ground, not finding anything of interest, except for Lucius and Severus of course. I spent my time watching them, since I could care less about the game. Obviously, I was missing something about the game in particular, since even Severus seemed excited at the outcome of this tiny match. He had never really seemed too enthused with anything that included the students. "You have no clue what's going on, do you?" Hermione asked me.

"Some clue," I replied, slightly offended. "Just not a lot. I'm not really a sports girl to begin with. It's quite dull."

"Even though people are flying around on broomsticks being chased by flying balls?" Hermione asked me.

"It's different," I said. "It's just that if they were playing naked on stilts it still probably wouldn't interest me. I'm not trying to offend."

"Harry naked on stilts?" Hermione giggled in a feminine fashion. "That'd be quite the sight. I don't know if this makes you feel comfortable or not, but I was a muggle for quite some time before I was invited here."

"Really?" I said, probably too excited. "That's wonderful. I feel out of place here, since everyone can do something special and I cannot."

"Well, you can scare the living shit out of Draco Malfoy," she said. "Not too many people can do that."

"Draco is Lucius' son, right?" I asked.

Hermione didn't seem too interested in the game either, but I might have just been imagining things. "Yes," Hermione replied. "You've met Lucius too?"

"Unfortunately," I said, looking across at him. "I'm not particularly fond of him; I did, however, meet him first."

Severus no longer seemed so interested in the game. His black marble eyes were staring across the field at me, as if to ask what I was doing there. I replied with a quick smirk. _I've befriended someone_. I turned back to Hermione. "I'm not sure who is actually fond of him," she said. "Besides Draco of course. If there's any little problem he'll flee to his daddy."

"I bet he's scared of you," I said, actually bonding with this student. "From what I've seen in Severus' class, you're rather bright. Bright girls usually scare cocky boys."

I suspected that her cheeks turned a light pink colour, but she quickly hid her face casually as if it was just a habit. "He may be," she replied. "At least I hope he is," she shook her fist dramatically, but it was easy to tell that she was just joking around. She smiled at me, since I had laughed at her fist shaking. "My god, I remember you," her bright eyes watched me carefully. "You're that girl in the donut shop."

I nodded, slowly. "Yeah," I said.

"What happened?" she asked.

I glanced at Severus quickly, but somehow I knew he wasn't going to save me. He was back into the sweeping game. I began to tell her the story, quietly, so that everyone wouldn't hear. I ended up spilling everything, except for the pale woman Severus spoke to. At least the game seemed to go by quicker when I wasn't paying attention. _Maybe it'll be over soon. _"And that's what happened."

Hermione blinked. "At least now I know why you're not really speaking to Severus and why you are eating a rather large bowl of ice cream," she replied.

I had forgotten about the ice cream, but it was almost finished anyway. "Did you want some?" I asked. "I just figured you weren't interested in something that I had slobbered all over."

"No," she smiled. "It's okay."

"Harry's got it!" her redheaded friend shouted, jumping from his seat. I almost wet myself. "Harry did it again!"

He continued jumping into a somewhat embarrassing victory dance. _Scarred forever_. Hagrid laughed in a jolly way, reminded me quickly of a mall Santa I had seen once. Hermione quickly joined in with Ron's dance and I lowered my head, ducking away quickly. These three were, I suspected, rather happy. I was kind of surprised to see them hanging around with a teacher, but they did seem to be sort of misfits. Then again, I was a misfit here and probably in what I thought was reality. They stood up quickly and piled out. Hermione, being the quick thinker she was, grabbed my arm and started to pull me. "You wouldn't want to go back to _his_ room, do you? You have to meet Harry," she replied, with a sweet smile.

I was slightly surprised about how friendly she was to me, but then again I had poured my heart out to her – a complete stranger. At least she was trying to make me feel welcome, and maybe she did actually like me. "Of course I'll meet Harry," I said, quickly noticing the crowd on the field. "But I think I'll change first. You're Gryffindor, right? I know where your rooms are," I lied, figuring that I'd eventually get there.

"Do you know the password?" she asked. "I'll come with you. I'm not one for big crowds anyway."

_I'm not one for people following me around... Stop it. She's just trying to be nice, maybe a little too hard, but still_. "Neither am I," I stated. "If you really want to come, you're welcome too."

I slid quickly out of the crowd with Hermione quick at my heels, literally. I was thankful that I had shoes on. "You know," she said when she found a place beside me. "I've never been in Snape's chamber. I don't think anyone has; besides Snape himself."

"Probably for the best," I said, still not used the paintings watching me walk down the hallway. "He's not really the friendliest person anyway and random people come out of the fireplace."

"Lucius?"

"Normally," I replied, trying to open the door.

It was locked. I quickly cursed myself for not asking about keys or something. "Is it locked?" Hermione asked.

"It is," I sighed, put down my bowl and proceeded to knock on the door.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Hermione watch me pound on the door. "Do you really want him to come to the door if he _is_ in there?" she asked me.

"Well, I wouldn't mind some clothes," I replied.

_Why didn't I get dressed?_ Hermione murmured something that I would probably never understand and I heard the door unlock. "You think Snape would charm his own door?" she asked and opened the door.

"Let's pretend I actually know what you're talking about," I walked in and noted that nothing had changed since I had left. "He's not here anyway."  
"You have a Snape sense?"

_Snape. Snape. Snape. Snape. My goodness, his name is Severus_. "Sometimes," I chuckled softly. "He would have cleaned up a bit though. Sometimes I mess up things just to see if he'll fix it. That's rare though; I haven't been here long anyway."

"Do you mind if I snoop around?" she asked.

"I don't care," I answered and dug through my suitcase to get some clothes. "Just don't go into the bathroom, that's where I'll be."

"Sure thing," she smiled and began to look at his bookshelves.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind myself. I could see why people could get annoyed with her, but I didn't mind really. I changed quickly, but felt eyes constantly on my back. I was uncomfortable. "Kali," a voice said quietly from behind me.

I turned around to see Severus standing there. "W-what?" I asked, realizing that I had just changed in front of him. _Why didn't I see him?_

"Are you going to go with Hermione then?" he asked, leaning against the sink, like it was normal to talk in a bathroom.

"You just watched me change."

"You changed in front of me. It's your own fault for not paying attention. Please answer my question," he replied.

"Yeah, I'm going with her," I snarled.

I tried to leave, but he stopped me. "I'm really sorry," he said. "I just want you to know that."

"Sorry for watching me change or raping me? Because I'm not going to forgive you for either, Snape," I glared and shoved him out of the way.

I didn't turn around. I didn't look at him. I _couldn't_ look at him. "Ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," I smiled as well as I could. "I'm ready."

She laughed. "It's nothing to worry about. None of them are intimidating at all."

"I'm just not a 'meet knew people' kind of person. I'm glad you talked to me first," I said.

"You did approach Hagrid," she replied.

"But he's rather furry," I said.

Hermione whispered a word to one of the pictures on the wall. I quickly recognized the location to be the Gryffindor 'headquarters'. I followed Hermione in, but felt myself blush as soon as I looked up. Everyone was silent. Everyone looked at me. "This is Kali everyone," Hermione said. "I just wanted to introduce her to Harry."

"Are you on you-know-who's side? She'll eat him," some random person said.

"I'm on a diet," I muttered, so only Hermione would hear.

"She's not going to eat him!" Hermione glared in the direction of the person.

"She's quite nice!" the redhead from before piped up.

_He's probably standing up for Hermione more than me._ "And I would like to meet her," the last boy from the donut shop said.

I quickly suspected that he was, in fact, the Great Harry Potter. Bright green eyes behind rather goofy looking glasses watched me. I wouldn't have called him intimidating at first glance, but most people seemed to like him. He did 'kill' the arch villain of witchcraft who Severus still worked for. For a split second, I wanted to leave, but he stepped closer despite my deer-in-headlights look. I think a lot of other people had the same look as well. "Hi," he said and held out his hand. "My name is Harry Potter."

"Hi," I said. I wasn't sure what to say. "I'm not going to eat you."

He smiled shyly, but didn't laugh. "I didn't think so. If you're living with Snape, I'm sure he'd be the first to get eaten."

Several people, well most people, were laughing. I didn't. _Fuck, I was so rude to Severus_. I smiled half-heartedly at Harry though. He _was_ trying. "Well it was nice meeting you! I'll see you around," I left.

I started to run down one of the staircases that was moving. It was disorienting, but I continued anyway. No one was following me, not that they had any reason too. I became stuck on a flight of stairs; it was between landings at the moment. I sat down, close to the middle of the staircase, hugged my legs and lowered my head. I didn't want to be at the school. I wasn't here to make friends; I wasn't even here by choice. _I want to go home; wherever that is_. Tears began to stream down my face as I realized how alone I really was. _It's not like I had changed before. I don't see how I can be a danger now_. I wasn't sure how long I sat there, but I probably missed my stop several times. "Fuck," I said only to myself.

I raised my head and used a sleeve to wipe away my tears. "Are you okay?"

My head turned slightly to see who was talking me. I didn't really know anyone well enough to recognize their voice immediately, especially if I didn't actually know them. Lucius' son was looking down at me. His blonde hair leaned towards me in an inviting fashion. "Yeah," I said. "I'm fine."

"Homesick?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

He sat down beside me and handing me what I suspected to be a handkerchief. "I haven't used it or anything. I save it for pretty girls that have breakdowns on random staircases," he smiled.

I took it from him, with a weak smile. "You _do_ know who I am, right?" I asked, but kind of scared of his reaction if he didn't know who I was.

"Oh I do," he said. "My hand is back by the way. I missed it for a while."

"I'm really sorry," I said, playing with the handkerchief between my fingers, since I wasn't actually using it.

"I figured that one out," he said. "I'm a complete asshole, but I notice things. I was there when Severus raped you."

_That's it... _Something broke inside of me and tears gushed out from my eyes. I handed back the handkerchief. "I'm just going to go. I can get off now. Thanks," I said.

I started to walk down the stairs and I noticed that it started to fall back from a ledge. I was about to jump for it when Draco grabbed my shoulder harshly. He pulled me back beside him. "I wasn't finished," he said with an arrogant guffaw. His face was too close to mine. "You did _not_ deserve what you got. Please don't think you do. I probably deserved my hand being bit off, you kind of opened my eyes."

"You think that I think I deserved it," I laughed openly in his face. "Your father just picked me up off the street. It was his fucking fault that I attacked people. I did nothing," I snarled and started to walk away from him, realizing that I was quite trapped.

I quickly realized that I wasn't very intimidating when I was crying. He grabbed my wrist again. "It's just," he kept talking, as if I hadn't said anything. "You seem really nice and-"

The stairwell aligned with the hallway and a walked off, away from him. "Listen," I turned around so I could talk to him as I walked away. "I really do appreciate the fact that you're talking to me and all, but this whole thing is beyond me. I'm just waiting until they give me the okay to leave and I'll bury it deep in my mind so that I'll never remember it."

"So you're just going to pretend none of us exist?" he asked, and began to follow me down the hallway.

"Hopefully," I said. "But you keep following me."

"Do you really want to forget all of this?" he questioned.

"Sometimes," I replied.

"But I don't even know you," he said. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you."

"I ate your hand," I said.

"I'm still following you," he replied.

I sighed. "Why do you want to get to know me? I'm just a muggle," I quickly remembered the word that I was. "I'm nothing."

"You're different," he said.

"Obviously."

"Do you even know where you're going?" he asked me.

I stopped walking aimlessly down the hallways. "No," I sighed.

"Give in," he smiled.

"Fine," I said and walked a short distance to see him.

"Hi, my name's Draco Malfoy," he held out his hand.

I smiled. "My name's Kali Alan," I replied and shook his hand. "What's something that you'd never tell anyone?"

He returned my smile, but looked down for a moment. "I've been assigned to an arranged marriage and I'm not interested in the girl," he said. "Your turn."

"I've had a huge crush on a gay man for quite some time now," I said. "It sounds like both of our love lives have gone to hell."

"Gone?" Draco laughed. "I don't think it's ever been out of it."

"How did you get into this arranged marriage then?" I asked.

"My father set it up, but my brother agreed. He found what he felt was the perfect girl for me and -"

"Kali, there you are," Severus' hand quickly twined together with mine. "Mr. Malfoy it's past curfew."

I pulled my hand out of Severus'. "Sorry, sir," Draco replied. "I'll head back to my room. It was nice talking to you Kali."

He smiled and walked in the direction of his common room. Severus turned to me. "I thought you said you would be in the Gryffindor common room," he said, sternly.

"I wasn't aware I had a curfew, sir," I replied. "I'm not one of your students."

"I know," he sighed. "I know. I just wanted to be sure that you were safe. Lucius' son is the last person I expected you to be with."

"Same here," I said. "He followed me."

"Are you ready to go back then?" he asked.

"I guess so," I replied, letting a depressed breath escape from my lips.

We were silent as we walked down the hallway back to his chamber. It was awkward, but it was probably better that neither of us spoke. He opened his door and let me in before him. He spoke after I stepped in, "Was your day decent?"

"Decent enough," I replied, pulling out a pair of pyjamas. I then attempted to be polite; "Yours?"

He smiled and followed me into his bedroom. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

"Not even remotely," I said. "May I change in privacy?"

"I have seen you naked before, does it matter now?" he asked.

"Actually, it does," I said, turning my back on him.

"Alright," he said. "I'll leave, but let me know when you're sleeping. That way I'll know when to be quiet."

"Okay," I said.

I heard him leave and shut the door behind him. I changed quickly and left my clothes laying out on the floor. My back quickly reminded me how sore I was when I had stretched out across Severus' bed. I didn't want to tell him I was done, but I did. "I'm done!" I shouted, not very loud.

I turned off the dim light and pushed my head against the soft pillows. I noticed a pale stream of light brighten the room for a moment and then disappear again. A weight pushed down on my mattress. Severus was sitting down, or laying down, on the bed. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" he asked.

Sleep had attacked me moments before and Severus has decided to attack at the same time. "I don't know," I said.

Both of his arms went around me; one stayed around my waist and the other held my hand. "What if I apologized profusely?" I felt him brush his crooked nose against the back of my neck.

"What if you just left me alone?" I said with less frustration than I wanted.

His kissed the back of my neck and then whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I'm _trying_ to sleep," I said, but played with his hand anyway.

"I'm sorry," he continued to kiss my neck and rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand. "I'm sorry," he said again before I could comment.

My eyelids grew heavy and I gave in, leaning back into his grasp. "Don't you feel guilty?" I asked.

He placed his head on my shoulder and I felt him smile against my skin. "About what?" he asked, quietly.

"I mean, that woman, you obviously have feelings for her, except your sleeping in a bed beside me, planting kisses on my neck," I said.

He squeezed my hand for a moment, but didn't run off as I expected and kind of hoped. "I think that you sleep with George, even though you aren't actually in a relationship. By sleep, I mean actually sleep as well. Am I not allowed to like someone, even though I love someone else?" he asked.

"No, actually, you're not. I'm not sure what your culture is like, but usually you stick with one person," I said.

"I don't have feelings for you," he replied.

I turned over so I could face him. "Then what are you doing?"

"Apologizing," he replied.

"So the kisses mean nothing?"

"They mean something I'm sure. They're supposed to add to the apology."

_You don't seem like the type of guy to randomly kiss people. _"You're just trying to sleep with me again!" I started into his emotionless eyes. "You're just horny 'cause the girl you actually like is stuck in a coma."

He bit his lower lip and looked away from me. "I'm not trying to fuck you again. I'm trying to apologize. Calm down," he said.

"I was trying to sleep," I replied. "I'm pretty sure you are the one who tried to heat things up. Don't tell me to calm down."

He sat up and let go of me. "I'm sorry," he said. "For trying to even apologize. I guess I should have let you hate me."

"Severus," I sat up so I could look at him better. "I think I like Snape better."

I watched his eyes lower and take a deep breath. "Then that's who I'll be," he replied and left my room in piece.

I pushed myself back down against the warm sheets, but all I could feel was cold. I felt tears begin to stream down my face. _Why do I feel so horrible?_ I buried my face into the pillow that wasn't mine. I felt my stomach churn. I cursed myself quietly. _How much longer am I going to do this?_

A/N: And, there it is! I hope you liked it, if not enjoyed it.

Thanks to my reviewers DeathlyNightshade, Smiley Face3 and Sesshomaru's Angel!

I'm still framing the reviews by the way. They're completely awesome. Sorry it's not very graphic '', but thanks for the compliments.

Thanks so much for reading!!


	6. The Same

A/N: Next Chapter, here we go. I'm actually writing the next one, so I can't promise an update next week. Oh well. We'll see.

**Chapter Six:** _The Same_

I woke up to see pale grey eyes staring at me. "Not this morning," I said, turning over quickly.

I heard Lucius chuckle behind and messed up my hair playfully. "You didn't set your alarm sweetheart; did you get something last night?" he asked.

"A headache," I replied. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get ready," he started to shove me out of my covers.

"Is Kali awake?"

"Do you want her to be?" he replied with a question.

"I do not know," I said. "I am not interested this morning Lucius. I'd appreciate it if you just left me alone."

"You aren't interested in what?" Lucius asked sternly, shoving me right out of my bed. "What, exactly, are you not interested in? Is it me? Because I'm pretty sure you've said different before. Is it Kali? Maybe she would like to know. It'd be unfair to lead her on like that."

"She seems more interested in your son," I snarled, shuffling to the bathroom.

He followed swiftly behind me, making me wish I hadn't actually looked to see. "Draco is interested in his assigned wife and her only," he replied coldly. "I doubt he'd be interested in Kali anyway, she's rather interesting herself and I'm not sure what Draco would do if the person he liked was more interesting than him. He's rather spoiled, if you haven't noticed."

"I haven't noticed," I said sarcastically. "I only have taught him for all of his schooling years."

I tried to shove him out of my bathroom, but he grabbed my arm quickly. "What happened? Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I answered. "But I'm really late."

Lucius looked at me for a moment, staring into me with his grey eyes. "Do you really want me to leave?" he puckered his lips in a mocking tone.

_Merlin, he's childish_. "No," I said, poking his chest. "I don't think so. You can talk to me while I shower. What's the news between Narcissa and you?"

"Nothing exciting," he replied. "Some git was over and she wanted me out of the house. So I came here to watch you snooze."

"How sweet," I made sure that sarcasm dripped from every letter.

"Are you undressing?" Lucius questioned.

"Will you be watching?" I asked.

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," he replied.

"Oh _fuck_," I sighed for a moment, sitting down on the floor.

"Severus?" I watched Lucius lean over me while my thoughts swarmed deeply into my mind. "Are you alright?"

I leaned over to get my wand, so I could turn on the shower. I flicked the wand, removing my clothes and turning on the shower. "Fine," I replied.

I stepped in to avoid him. _What he said was what I said to Kali. I'm becoming just like him_. Of course, shower curtains would not keep Lucius Malfoy out of the shower that he wanted to be in. I watched him walk into the shower and his clothes removed themselves so that they wouldn't get wet. "What's wrong?" he asked, turning me around. I felt him begin to rub my back. "You can tell me."

"Kali is still mad at me," I stated, pulling away from him.

He pulled me close again, showing his authority. Again, he tried to rub my back. "Well, you were mad at me the first time," he said with silk lining his voice. "You forgave me," he rubbed harder, in case that would help.

It did. "It's not just that," I gave into him. "It's what she said. She had brought up..." I trailed off, leaning into Lucius' tough hands.

"Shh," Lucius cooed. "I'll talk to Kali."

"I don't know if that's the best idea," I replied. "I don't think she's particularly fond of you. Not that I blame her."

I felt one of his hands stroke my hair, probably trying to clean it. "Well, I have nothing else to do this afternoon," I felt his lips change into a smile against my shoulder.

"Just be careful," I stated.

"But that's no fun," he replied, squeezing my hand. "Would you like to shower alone, without me?"

"If you don't mind," I said, pulling away from his hand again.

I felt his hand wrap around my neck as he pushed me up against the shower wall, where the ice-cold tap rubbed against my leg. Lucius' lips pressed against my ear harshly. "I'm nothing but nice to you and offer favours, but you still don't give in. You owe me a lot, Severus. I'm not one to get pushed around," he snarled.

As quick as his mood had changed into anger, he was out of the shower to leave me alone. I rushed to get out, since I was almost positive that I was late. When I finally did step out of the shower, Lucius just watched me carefully as if I had committed a crime or something. Well, a crime he actually was upset about. "I'm off," I stated. "You are welcome to stay here."

"I'll straighten out your lady problems," he crossed his arms, like it was just a chore for him and he hadn't actually offered.

I ran into Kali when I walked out of the bathroom. "You forgot to charm the damned fireplace," she stated.

"I've got to go to class," I said and grabbed random marked papers that I had stacked on my desk the night before.

"I don't want strange people to be in here while I am sleeping," she said.

"You know Lucius," I said. "And you handled the last intruder quite well, at least I thought you did." I turned to face her coldly. "Did you think you handled it the wrong way, sweetheart?"

She scowled and walked into the bathroom. I quickly left the room as I heard her yelling at Lucius. _This morning, everyone's in a bad mood. _I walked into my class to see most of the class there already. I started to teach immediately and scolded anyone that walked in later than I had, even if they were not actually late. The first class went by quickly and none of the students dared to comment on my growling stomach. I quickly summoned some food from my room into my class. I wolfed it down before Miss. Granger came in alone and on time. I wiped several crumbs from my shirt and she smiled at me. "Miss. Kali isn't present today?" she asked, casually.

"No," I replied. "I'm afraid not. I'm not exactly the friendliest person, so I had probably offended her in one way or another and she is not interested in hanging around with a potions professor."

"An old, dusty potions professor," Granger corrected.

"Thank you," I said, pouring sarcasm from my mouth. "I really needed that."

"Is she okay?" she questioned.

I shrugged in a child-like fashion. "I don't know. I didn't get a chance to ask this morning. I think she is," I said.

"Do you think I could stop by to say hi?" she asked. "Later, of course, not missing your class."

"I would hope not," I stated. "She doesn't need friends. She should be let out soon enough anyway. It's dangerous to befriend her."

I noticed the desks start to fill up and her male friends had already taken their seats. Her eyes narrowed into a spoiled glare. "You don't even know her. I can't believe they'd shove a girl like her with a horny git like you. If Dumbledore knew what you were doing with her, stashed away in your room like that, you wouldn't be at this job - I assure you of that much."

I lowered my voice so the other students wouldn't hear me. "Albus Dumbledore does actually know what I'm doing with her, not that it is any of your business."

She scoffed. "And you still work here?"

"It's not like Kali is complaining," I replied.

"She should," she leaned close to me, so that no one would hear her either. "She was rather upset with you before."

"She told you?"

"Impulse," Hermione replied. "I didn't tell anyone."

"Are you finished?" Draco Malfoy shouted. "I wouldn't mind to get some learning done. I'm rather sick of watching you flirt with your students."

"Detention Mr. Malfoy," I stated. "My patience doesn't exist this morning."

"I think that calls for a loss of points!" Ron Weasley shouted from his seat in the back of the class.

"You now have a detention as well, Mr. Weasley," I said. "I suggest you move to your seat Miss. Granger."

The class dragged by slowly as I tried to get some information to drain into their brains. Eventually, something broke my droning voice. Pomona Sprout rushed into the room. "Se... Professor Snape!" she started to push me out of the room. "They need you in the infirmary immediately. I'll watch your class!"

"What about your class?" I questioned, not used to having someone shorter than me pushing me around.

"I don't have a class at the moment, don't worry. They need you," she said.

I began to walk towards the infirmary, ready to hear Poppy complain about some sort of victim that Kali might have attacked. But something popped into my head. _What if she woke up? _I smiled to myself as I opened the door to the hospital room. Any hope that was in my face was immediately drained from it. Kali, well a monster was chained to the bed attacking anyone that was near her. Minvera McGonnigal, Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey all struggled to avoid her fury. Lucius was dripping with blood that I suspected to be his own. As soon as they all realized my presence, they stopped moving, even the beast that had been Kali. I felt my jaw drop as I saw her in her complete form. Whatever Lucius had done, pissed her off to a dangerous extent. Large, larger than her body, peach-grey wings had sprouted from her back, but they were bleeding where they met her back since they were tied down rather furiously. A tail with three sword-sharp ends came from her previously lovely bottom, but it was also tied down. It twitched once and a while, but it had a hard time moving. She was no longer clothed, but giant metal plates covered any part of her that would have been interesting. Her skin was the same deathly colour of her wings, but most parts were covered with the metal plates anyway. Her face was completely different than Kali's and I would have referred to she as an it, except I actually knew something about the species. It resembled a dragon and a horse combined: a long snout, covered in the plates (I guess you could call them scales) a large mouth with flaps of skin covered million of tiny teeth and a brown curly "mane" grew from the top of her head halfway down her back. Pure red eyes watched me as her chest heaved, out of breath. Her hands were, in fact, hands; they were just the sickly colour, with several scales, and each finger was a lot longer than human hands. The nails were a long longer and formed to a point. Her feet and legs resembled massive tree trunks, where feet didn't actually exist and they were just massive stumps. Albus stated the obvious, "Kali has transformed again."

Kali acknowledged her name by glancing at Albus, but her blood red eyes went back staring at me once more. I felt the hair on the back of my neck raise. _She knows it too. _"I want her unchained," I stated in my teacher tone.

"Well, you can't have everything Severus," Lucius snarled, sitting down in a seat.

Kali wasn't moving anymore, but most of her body was, in fact, chained down. "You know damn well she can get out of those chains Albus," I stated. "If she tried."

"How do you know?" Minerva McGonnigal smirked at me. "Does she resemble someone you know?"

I scowled at her. "If you won't removed the chains then leave me alone with her. I can handle this situation and I can do it alone," I said.

"Fine," Albus said. "We'll all leave."

I noticed Poppy put her arm around Lucius waist, to help him move. "Come on Mr. Malfoy, we'll get you cleaned up."

I noticed Lucius had a face filled with fury and would not look at me. He was unusually quiet. "I'm not sure what you were doing in Severus' room in the first place," Minerva stated, following the nurse and the victim out of the room.

Albus smiled at me. "Good luck," he stated and disappeared into the doorway as well as the rest.

I closed the door quietly and looked down at Kali, who still watched me. I couldn't tell what her expression was, but I sensed that she was calm. "Was Lucius mean to you?" I said in a babying tone.

I heard the monstrosity snort and noticed it yawn. "You know, don't you?" I sat down on the bed beside it.

It's shoulders shrugged carefully and I noticed her cut her own chains. I let her escape and doubted that she would attack me, but I kept my wand handy in my sleeve, just in case. The creature had the same personality as Kali so I quickly suspected that she didn't remember what she had done while she was transformed and it wasn't some beast slumbering inside of her. I wondered how a muggle could get magic powers and still have no magic ability. She struggled with the chains that were on her wings and I undid them for her. It obviously caused her pain. "Why don't you change back so I can talk to you?" I asked her.

I noticed it make various clicks, as if it was talking to me. I sighed, picking up the language. "So, you do know then," I said.

I watched her head nod and I swear I saw her face smile, if that was actually possible. I started to unbutton the buttons on my shirt. "Does Kali know?" I asked.

The beast again snorted, impatient with me. I sighed and finish undressing myself. I closed my eyes and began to bear the pain that was transformation. I wasn't surprised that Kali went unconscious when she changed; sometimes I wish I would. I opened my eyes acknowledging the completeness of the transformation. My sight was black and white and slightly distorted. I was used to this though, since I transformed a lot. "It's about time," I mentally translated Kali's voice into English.

I was what she was. I clomped over to where she was; still hating what was my feet. "I'd rather not blow my cover," I snarled, sitting down beside her.

"Well it's not like I remember anything anyway," she stated.

"What if someone walked in?" I asked.

"Then I would eat them."

It was hard to tell if she was joking or not, but I decided it would be best to pretend she never said it. "So we're the same," I stated.

"Damn straight."

"Are you mad with me?"

"Always," she stated.

I tried to picture Kali instead of the beast beside me. "Do you feel like changing back?" I asked.

"What if I don't remember?"

"Then I'll explain it to you," I said.

"Everything?" she asked.

"Everything," I repeated in a different tone.

"Promise?"

She was acting quite childish, which frustrated me. "I promise," I echoed her for the second time.

"Well, you go first," she said.

I nodded and began to transform back. I stood up and clenched my teeth again. I still could not get over the feeling of wings folding back into my back. The pain was excruciating, but it was over quickly. "Your turn," I replied, looking at the beast sitting calmly on the bed.

It took my eyes a few moments to get adjusted to the colour, so I missed most of Kali's transformation. Her back still bled furiously, but there was a time when mine had done the same. I looked down at myself for a moment and began to dress myself – quickly. "At least you still have clothes on," she said. "You also have been swearing a lot as of late."

"Well I don't care if you hear me swear," I stated, looking back to her. "You are far from one of my students."

She smiled, showing off her teeth. "That's sweet of you," she said. "I remember everything though."

"You do?"

She nodded, still smiling. "That's why I'm smiling. You have the same problem I do! Can you believe it? I can't believe that we even met. If Lucius hadn't picked me up we probably would have never found each other."

"So you're glad now?" I asked, fighting with myself not to look at any of her parts that should be covered.

"Not really," she said. "But I don't feel so alone."

"I don't think you ever were," I replied.

Even though whatever magic a relationship between us might have held was stolen away by me raping her, she still smiled bashfully at me. It was almost like she had forgotten everything that had happened and was giving me a second chance. I sat down on the hospital bed beside her. She instantly crawled onto my lap and placed her head underneath my chin. I placed my arms around her, to protect her nudity from any eye. "Severus," she had started. "Do you think you could fix my back?"

"Oh," I had almost suspected something romantic. "Of course."

I removed my arm from her back and ran my wand against her room. I watched stitches stitch up the wound, imperfect. "Done," I replied.

She pushed me down on the bed and without saying a word, she laid herself down on top of me. I must have had a startled look on my face, since she laughed light-heartedly at me. "We're the same," she said.

I had a hard time keeping eye contact with her. I admitted to myself that I was frightened of how happy she was with me. "Not exactly," I said. "You are female and I am not."

I was startled when she kissed me softly on the lips. I didn't get a chance to kiss back before she pulled away. "You're different you know?" she said.

"I've known that for a while," I replied and wrapped my arms around her lower region, so I wouldn't touch her stitches. "Does that mean you've forgiven me?"

Now she couldn't make eye contact with me. _Why do I always ruin everything? _"Severus," she sighed. "I remember eating that man. He was after you."

"You protected me, subconsciously, but you did," I said.

She drew tiny circles on my chest and bit her bottom lip. "I forgive you," she replied, quietly.

"What was that?" I attempted to tease her. "I didn't hear you."

She kissed my neck softly. "I forgive you. You wouldn't have done it if you didn't have to."

_"I think I like Snape better than Severus." _What made her change overnight? Was I still speaking to the beast? I doubted it. I watched everything slow down before my eyes as she watched me carefully. I heard her every breath as she leaned into me to kiss my face again. I wanted to be with her. I _needed_ to be with her. I would change for her. I ducked away from her kiss and switched our positions. I wanted to be in control for the moment. "Kali," I stated. "Do you honestly forgive me?"

She looked away, again. It was frustrating to think that she could turn angry with me at any moment, but I had to know. I'd do anything to make it up to her. "Well," she ran her hands across my chest, as if she was deciding. "I'll get over it," she stated plainly. "It wasn't your fault and it's taken me a while to see that. I just know when this whole mess is over, I want to remember the good things about you."

"You won't stay here then?"

"No," her blue eyes seemed more intent on my chest than with my eyes.

"You should be going home soon," I replied. "We have everything figured out."

She closed her eyes and hugged me from beneath. I almost slipped on top of her, but kept myself stable to look at her. "I just don't want to interfere," she said, as my shirt grew damp. It was obvious that she had started to cry. "I don't belong here."

"So you belong in a little apartment with George?" I put more sarcasm into my sentence than I wanted, but hoped it would work anyway.

"Maybe," she said. "He will have money when I return. So he can finally pay me for my services."

"I never got started on my painting," I stated more to myself than to her.

"Well, you have a lot of painting to do in a short time," she smiled.

Her eyes finally locked with mine. I took a chance and pushed my lips against her lips. I used both of my hands to hold her head as our tongues danced together. _I never want this to end_. I was pushed off the bed suddenly, with a sharp pain in my side. It hurt, but not a lot. Not enough. I sat up to stare at three of my students staring at me, one with rather angry eyes. "Hermione!" Kali spoke faster than I could. "It wasn't what it looked like. I wanted to-"

Hermione's voice cut hers off. She was, actually, quite terrifying when she was angry with her wand pointed at me, her hands were steady and her tangled hair flew back away from her face. I quickly suspected that Potter or Weasley held a fan. "Don't try to protect him," Hermione said. "He's not going to get away with it this time."

"Don't be thick Miss. Granger," I said. "I may not be very attractive or the friendliest character there is and I'm not really the favourite teacher around here, but I do have a life. Is it too hard for you to understand that I may actually like someone?"

I decided against bringing her love life into the situation. "Well, er-" she had to think fast, but I had embarrassed her. "You had raped her before."

"Well Kali has a huge fucking mouth, doesn't she? Did she explain that I didn't have a choice? Probably not because both of your skulls are too thick to look at the whole picture," I said, letting my anger take over me.

I was almost positive that I would not have my job for next year. "Why the hell do I have to be called thick?" Kali stood up and jabbed me in the chest. "You have no reason to insult me. Hermione made an honest mistake, so you don't really need to insult her either. Is thick the only insult you have?" she threatened me. "'Cause I have a little list in my head about all the things I could call you."

Kali was still threatening, even though she was naked. I guess a naked female had never told me off before, but she was embarrassing me in front of my own students. I pushed a glare in her direction, positive that the two silent boys in the room were checking her out. "I've been called everything in the book, my dear," I decided to take a classy route out. "Whatever you called me would only hurt me because you said it, not because of the words itself."

I noticed her blush as she grabbed sheets from the hospital bed to cover herself up better. She was no longer so proud. "Sorry Severus," she stated. "I guess I just went out of control."

"Hold on," Hermione finally spoke again. "If you guys were just having a good time, then why is her back bleeding?"

"If you looked at her as much as your two friends did," I watched Potter and Weasley's cheeks burn, "You would have noticed that her back is stitched up. She is in the infirmary for a reason. I did not put her here."

"Oh," Hermione stated, with a little bit of disappointment in her voice. "Then why is she in here?"

Kali was about to tell her, but I covered her mouth. "That is none of your business, Miss. Granger. You do not need to know everything," I stated.

Granger raised a pale eyebrow. "Kali seemed to be interested in telling me."

"That is Kali, not me," I said. "If I was her I'd keep it private. Shouldn't you three be in class?"

"We're between classes sir," Potter piped up. "We're probably already late for our next class."

"Shouldn't you be going to it?" I questioned.

Hermione smiled rather viciously at me. "After you, sir," she snarled.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor," I stated, letting each letter drip slowly from my mouth. "You attacked me as well as interrupted a private time. I think I'm letting you off easy. I'll inform Professor McGonnigal as soon as I leave this room."

Granger opened her mouth to protest, but left the room quickly followed by Ron Weasley and then Harry Potter. Harry glanced at Kali before he left the room, but I wasn't sure if Kali had noticed. I took her by the hand. "Would you like to go back to the room and get dressed?" I asked.

She played with my hand, swinging it childishly. "Are you actually going to go back to class?" she didn't answer my question.

"I must," I said. "Pomona Sprout has a class now and I doubt that there is anyone there at the moment."

"Well, I'll wait in the room for the end of the day then," she let go of my hand. "But you'll start painting when you get back, right?"

"For you? Of course," I smiled.

She returned it bashfully, but looked down at herself. "How am I supposed to get back to my room?" she asked.

"You could transform and walk there," I said. "That way you'll show everyone that you can control yourself."

"But what if I can't control myself?" she questioned.

"Then I'll control you," I smiled.

She nodded slowly. "I don't have the slightest idea what I am doing," she said.

"Why did you change in the first place?" I asked.

"To protect myself," she stated.

"And why do you want to change now?" I asked.

"So no one sees the lack of breasts," she stated.

"Essentially, you are…"

"Protecting myself," she smiled. "Okay, I think I can do this."

I watched her close her eyes and try to change. The stitched from her back tore and wings ripped out of her back, literally. I noticed a small pool of blood begin to form around her legs. Her nudity began to be covered by her scales. Her back still bled. I was surprised she was still conscious. I held onto her to support her. "Stop," I said as she leaned against me. "I'll just carry you like this. It's far enough."

She relaxed in my arms as I awkwardly carried her, draped across my shoulder. I opened the door with my foot and started to walk from the room. Albus stood there. "Is she alright?" he asked, curiously.

"She's fine," I said. "At least I think she is." Kali raised her clawed hand to attempt to give a thumbs up. "I have taken fifty points from Gryffindor. Is there any reason why you let three students into the room?"

"They must have snuck by," Albus sighed. "Minerva is watching you class for now. I suggest you get there after you finish dressing Kali."

"Okay," I said, struggling for a moment.

Albus opened the door for me. "Be careful with her. She is rather fragile."

"Doesn't seem to be at the moment," I said, realizing that she went unconscious.

"I didn't mean physically," Albus closed the door.

I blinked for a moment, staring at the closed door. _I wish he'd just say what he meant. I dislike riddles_. I sighed and lugged the unconscious Kali to my room. As I walked several skippers and wanderers watched me, but said nothing. I continued my pace to finally reach my room. At least she hadn't reawakened or anything. She just snoozed quietly on my shoulder, and the bleeding lessoned as I put her down on what used to be my bed. I sat down for a moment, trying to decide how she would change back if she wasn't awake. I poked her softly on the cheek. "You might want to change back."

_Screw Minerva. I'll take my time here_. I heard Kali mumble, well it was more of a growl, as her eyes opened the look at me. "Change back and I'll get you fixed up."

She nodded and I turned away as she changed back to who she was supposed to be. "Done," she said, quietly.I watched her stand up and stretch. "My back..."

I ran my wand across it, trying to do a better stitching job than before. "All done," I said with a half smile.

"Are you going to wait around here? Or are you going to go to class?" she asked.

"I think I'm going to wait around here," I stood up so I could be near her again. "I want to be with you."

I ran my hands up her back, avoiding my poor stitching. She leaned back into me. "I'm going to leave soon," she stated. "There's no reason for me to be here, is there?"

_To be with me_. "I guess not," I replied. "I'm not forcing you to stay."

I held onto her, pulling her close to me. I wasn't sure how to articulate what I wanted to say to her. She left me breathless and speechless. She did not compare to anyone I had ever met and she was leaving me. She pulled away from me. "Maybe I should start packing," she said.

I scoffed to myself. _How can I feel this way about her? I barely know her past and her personality. It's just an infatuation because I am bored. _"May I paint you while you pack?" I asked. "I'm not very good, but I'd like to try."

She smiled half-heartedly at me. It was easy to tell that she wasn't interested, but I took advantage of her doormat personality. "Sure, should I get dressed?"

"Would I sound like a pervert if I said no?"

She laughed. "Yes, yes you would," she said. "I'm not attractive while I'm packing. You can see all my bones moving around in my skin."

"Then don't pack," I said.

"But I'm in that packing mood," she said.

"Fine fine," I said. "Go put your little muggle clothes on and I'll bring out my paints and such."

I watched her grab some clothes and leave. I sighed softly, when I was sure she couldn't hear him. _I want you to stay._

A/N: And, there it is! I hope you liked it, if not enjoyed it.

Thanks to my reviewers DeathlyNightshade, Sesshomaru's Angel and Smiley Face3!

Yep. That's all I have to say. DeathlyNightshade is very cool. She's been e-mailing me. Just so you all know. Things get more exciting in the next chapter. At least... well I think so. I don't really know because I haven't finished it yet haha.

Thanks sooooooooooo much for reading!!


	7. A Cook

A/N: Oh, and almost on time! Wouldn't it be cruel if I ended it here? I'm not though. I still have lots to say. This one touches on homosexuality and there's lots of the work "fuck" in it. Why not, eh?

**Chapter Seven:** _A Cook_

I sat by Severus' left foot, reading quietly. He was teaching the first years in his first class, as always. Today was different. Today I wore goggles. They were actually trying to make a potion and Severus wanted me to be protected, in case anything went wrong. He also made me sit close to him, just in case. Every once and a while I'd jab his foot, just to let him know I was there. I checked my watch. It was around that time again. I tapped his foot gently. His black eyes looked down. "I'm still here," I whispered.

He laughed softly. He looked around for a moment to see what his students were doing and then bent over to see me. I listened to his back crack. "You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you," he smiled.

_Invite me to stay_. I smiled and let him kiss my nose and he stood back up to loom over the class once more. I bit my lip, trying to decide how to tell him. I opened my book again as I listened to him bark orders about how to clean out the cauldrons and beakers. The classes would be switching soon. I'd see Hermione soon. I smiled to myself hoping that I would have a chance to talk to her before class started. It was rather important. I watched the first years travel out. I stood up and stretched for a moment. I felt Severus hug me from behind and kiss the back of my head. "Merlin you're annoying," he said. "Are you going to jab me all through next class as well?"

"Yes," I stated. "I wouldn't want you to forget about me."

"I wouldn't never do that," he said, letting go of me carefully. "I do not see how I could ever do that."

I smiled to him and saw Hermione walk in with Harry and Ron. I rushed over to see her. "I need to talk to you," I said, biting my lower lip.

"That's nice," she said. "What about?"

She seemed upset with me. My sanctuary of my only friend had been defiled. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Still a little pissed off at Snape for yelling at me yesterday," she said. "Sorry if I seem mad at you as well."

"I didn't stand up for you," I said. "You should be mad at me." I hadn't realized it before, and now felt terrible.

"No, no," she said. "You had tried. Snape is quite the control freak. Now what is it that you need to talk to me about?"

I decided not to argue with her over what he was like, since she had known him for longer. I nervously glanced to the two boys that always seemed to be with her. "Alone, perhaps? I mean it's kind of personal."

"Come on," Ron said. "I've been around Hermione for a long time. I think if it's just something like PMS I can handle it."

"Oh," I said. "Well, it's close to that. There is a lack of PMS. I'm late for my period. I'm never late. I realize it's just been a day or so, but I'm still worried."

Harry's jaw dropped, followed by Ron's. "Whelp," Ron grabbed onto Harry. "Maybe we should leave Hermione and Kali to talk, eh?"

"Wait wait," Harry said. "Who would have done it?"

Hermione looked to me. "Would you prefer to speak in private?"

"No," I said. "They already heard. I mine as well continue. I think its Severus'. I mean, if there even is one. I haven't slept with anyone for a while and if it was anyone else's I would have known. Is there a pregnancy test or something I can take?"

"We'll go in and get one when we have a break," Hermione said.

"Wait, you fucked Snape?" Ron looked disgusted.

Hermione hit him. "Don't be insensitive," she said.

"Oh, I remember," Harry said. "When Hermione was yelling at Snape she mentioned rape."

"Damn straight," I said.

"So you don't even want it?" Harry asked.

"No," I said. "I mean." I turned around to see Severus arguing with Draco about something. At least he wouldn't overhear the conversation. "I think I'd like to stay here, with him. I want to talk to him and see what he thinks."

"Come now," Ron said. "I can't see Snape being committed to it. To be honest, he treats you more like a pet than anything else."

"W-what? N-no," I stuttered, blushing.

"Ron does have a point," Hermione said. "Think about it. I'm not there all the time when you and Snape are together, so maybe I'm missing something, but he keeps you with a little bed beside his desk, he used to have you on a chain, he loves touching you. It sounds more like a pet of some sort."

I bit my lip again, searching the ground for an answer. I didn't have the money to support a baby. "Come on guys," Harry said. "We're probably missing something. If Kali wants to be with Sn-Severus, then we should give suggestions instead of shooting down her plans." Harry smiled and put his arm around me.

I glanced over my shoulder again to look at Severus, but it looked like I was looking at Harry. He was now very aware that Harry's arm was around me and seemed to be ignoring Draco. _It's true. I'm just like a possession. _"No Harry. They're right. I don't know what I was thinking," I sighed. "He wouldn't want to stay with me."

"Why would he not want to be with you?" Harry said. "I don't really know you as well as Hermione. And I find the only flaw that I see rather stunning. I'd love to be able to transform and eat Malfoy's hand."

"That was an accident," I stated, looking down at my feet.

Harry tightened his grip around me. "We know, even he knows. It's not a big deal. Everything will be okay, okay?"

I nodded, but before I could actually respond Severus was behind me, with his hand on my shoulder. "May I begin with my class, or are we discussing something that has more importance?" he snarled.

_Just tell him, right in front of the entire class. You could totally wipe that smug frown off his face_. "No," I jabbed back. "I wouldn't be important to _you_."

His eyes widened and then nervously looked at the three that I suspected were my friends. "If you have something that you need to discuss with me, I suggest you do it in private. Is there something I should know?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry said, nodding to me.

"Get your filthy paws off her Potter," he snarled, waving Harry's arm off my back as if it was dirt. "She knows if there's something I need to know. Not you."

Harry made a hand motion for me to tell him. "Yeah," I said. "I do have something to say."

Severus crossed his arms with a somewhat victorious smirk. "So...?"

"I _like_ Harry's arm on my back," I glared. I wasn't sure why I wanted to be angry with him, but I knew I probably had a good reason to him. Lying usually got me out of the worst situations and usually when I ignored things they'd eventually go away.

For some reason, I felt this issue would be somewhat larger. I noticed Severus step back, cut from my sharp words. He blinked and quickly went back to his teacher mood. "Well, I won't stop him next time." He looked at me, almost asking why, but more of a glance than anything. I probably looked too deeply into things. "Can we start now?"

"Yes," I stated.

I followed Severus back to his desk and camped out in my doggy bed. I felt ridiculous now that Hermione had pointed out what I resembled. A pet. That's all I was. A teacher's pet. I sighed and curled up beneath my sheets so I could read my book privately. I didn't want anyone watching me today. Severus' silky voice filled the room once more, cradling me in my covers. I decided against jabbing his foot this time. It was difficult to stay angry with him, when I was letting him treating me like a pet. If I wanted a serious relationship, I should have been more serious. _I should stop laying on the floor. Get up. Get up and leave. _I was no longer enthralled in my book. _Get up and sew up the holes in his socks. Stop following him around. Do something for yourself for once. Leave. Leave this damned school. If you're worth anything, he'll come back for you. _I glanced up at the clock. I had argued with myself for a while, since half of the class had already drifted by. I figured that I should actually read the book, if I was leaving soon anyway. Before I could put the words together to form the first dull word, Minerva McGonnigal walked in. I didn't really know her well, but Severus spoke with her rather often. I'm sure she was nice; she just wasn't exactly nice to me. "She's awake," she stated. "They want you there immediately."

"S-she's..." he watched Minerva for a moment. "Merlin," he sighed in a happy tone. "Kali watch my class for a bit. Professor McGonnigal will be with me."

And they were gone. I was tossed aside. I was tossed aside too early. He didn't even have time to notice that I was leaving. I took me a moment to realize that the class was staring at me. I stood up and smiled. "Hi," I said. I could feel my face burn.

I could have sworn I heard crickets. I did. Draco Malfoy has the sound somehow into the classroom. "Shut it up Malfoy," Ron snarled. "It's not funny."

_I would have laughed if it wasn't me that was being mocked. _"Um, what were we doing?" I asked daftly.

"Nothing you could do muggle," someone sputtered out.

I noticed Draco hit him. It might have been one of his friends, but I wouldn't know. I decided to take the only route I knew how – to scare everyone shitless. "I can't do anything?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, them muggles aren't no interesting," he stated.

"Neither is your grammar," I stated back. "What is your name?" I stepped up to his desk where he sat contently beside Draco. I had watched Severus' walk and copied almost perfectly and added a little hip sway. Not that I had any hips.

"Goyle," he replied.

He didn't seem very intimidated until he noted that my teeth could no longer fit in my mouth. I concentrated hard on not letting the wings grow back, since it was rather painful. My jaw snapped as things began to turn black and white. I felt myself grow dizzy as I felt my jaw stretch more. _No wings. No wings. _All of the colour drained from Goyle's face as I leaned closer to him, with my newly formed claws reaching closer to his face. "Fuck off," Draco hit me with a pencil where the eraser had been eaten. "You can't actually touch us."

"He's one to talk," Harry laughed.

Most of the other students laughed as well, but Goyle still nervously watched me. I changed back so I could speak. I felt some blood sit in my mouth, but less than the time before. I just needed practise. "Did you curse at me boy?" I said in a classy tone. "I'm pretty sure I'm the teacher here."

"Well I like you better than Severus already," he smirked at me, flipping his blonde hair like a female prostitute. "The first reason being that we're not doing any work and the second reason, the more important reason, is that you're really attractive, even when you're trying to make Goyle wet his trousers."

"Okay you said trousers. That's awesome," I stated, blushing furiously. "But what am I actually supposed to be doing. As much of an asshole Goyle is, he does have a point. I have no clue what I am doing."

"He was teaching us a lesson," Harry stated. "I don't think you are capable of teaching it, but don't take offence. Oh, and I don't think you can call people assholes when you're the teacher."

"I'm the teacher. I can do whatever I want," I beamed proudly, if not immaturely.

"Actually you can't," Albus was standing in the doorway. "Professor Snape asked me if I could watch the class while he was out, for the rest of the day. He didn't realize that putting you in charge wasn't the brightest plan."

"So he has no confidence in my teaching skill?" I asked, pretending to be offended. Another excuse to get mad at him.

"Well, you were calling a student an asshole. I'm afraid that isn't acceptable."

"Oh," I blinked. "That makes sense."

"He requests that you either go back to the room or join him in the hospital room," Albus said.

I was surprised at the silence of the class behind me. "And what if I don't want to do either?" I asked.

"I assure you that Lucius is not in either room," Albus said curiously.

"Umm," I rubbed my arm awkwardly. "Albus, I think I would like to go home."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm intruding and we know what causes my transformation. I can control it now. I don't need to be here. I think I'd rather just go home," I said.

"Okay, pack your things and we'll get you home as soon as there is someone that can take you," he said.

I nodded and left the room quickly. _There I said it. Just stay committed to it._ I took a deep breath as I came closer to Severus' room. I hoped George hadn't moved, so I still had a place to stay.

I stood dead in my tracks to see the woman in Severus' arms. He was happy, happier than he was with me. She was a lot prettier conscious. She had iced blue eyes, which I had wished my eyes always were. I swore her hair looked fuller than when I had seen it before and it was a nice blonde. It was probably soft, but I did not want to touch it. She had a figure, but was still not even close to the heavy side. I looked down at myself for a moment. Short. Sickly thin. Drained hair. Drained personality. She was laughing. One of those stupid contagious laughs too, even Severus was laughing. It was almost sickening how perfect she was. I had an advantage though. I had his child. At least I figured I was having it. _Note to self, get pregnancy test. _I quickly noticed that they were both staring at me. I smiled awkwardly. "Didn't you hear him?" she snapped. The first words the perfect woman said to me.

"No," I replied. "I didn't. Sorry. What did you say?"

Severus smiled weakly at me, but did not apologize for his friend's rudeness. "I asked if you could open the door for us," he dangled a key from his hand that was holding onto the woman.

I took the key, unlocked the door and opened it first for them. I'm sure I was cursing mentally, but it's not like anyone would have heard me. As I stepped into the room I realized how hopeless it was. The room was spotless, my suitcases were already packed for me and, as I followed them into Severus' room, I noticed that he had changed the sheets on his bed for her. I didn't think he ever changed the sheets for me. He whispered sweet things into her ear and I left before she could see my eye roll. She was watching me all the time. I looked at my suitcases and picked them up. I wanted Severus to know that I was leaving, but I did not was to interrupt. I was pathetic, his dog waiting to be let out. I lowered my head. Even if I had a child, he still wouldn't want to stay with me. He walked out of his room with a proud smile on his face. "Can you believe it?" he asked. "She's actually awake."

"I can't," I said, smiling weakly back.

He watched me for a moment. "You're not jealous of her, are you?"

"No," I stated, with confidence I didn't have.

"Good," he stated and stepped closer to me. "Then what is the problem?"

"I'm leaving," I said.

"Oh?"

"Well, you have... her," I said. "I'd just get in the way. Thanks for packing my bags though."

"You wouldn't get in the way. We haven't even finished the painting," he replied. "Julia will like you."

"Severus," I said, plainly. "I've always been the third wheel with everyone. I think it's time I find someone that I'm not going to bother."

"But you don't bother me," he swept me up in his arms.

I slid out of his arms. "I will bother Julia," I said. "Just remember to write me, okay? I'll keep you posted."

"Okay," he said. "I don't know how I could forgot."

He stood there for a moment, just looking at me. Neither of us really knew how to say goodbye. I usually just left without saying anything and he probably did the same. He hugged me, lifting me off the ground. "I'm going to miss you," he said.

It was simple. "I'll miss you too," I kissed his cheek.

If I was having a child, I doubted that he'd be interested in taking care of it, especially now that he is with a woman that he would actually want a child with. I raised my eyes for a moment. Julia was watching from the doorway. I couldn't believe her. She was glaring at me, supporting herself up with the doorframe. Severus set me down and blocked my view of her. He kissed my forehead gently and picked up my suitcase. "Do you need help out?" he asked.

Julia watched me across Severus' shoulder. I felt sick. "I'll be fine," I said, snatching the suitcase from him.

I rushed from the room, but he spoke, stopping me in my tracks. "Kali," he said. I turned around and tried to avoid Julia's hateful eyes. "I'll write, okay?"

I smiled weakly, fighting back sorrow. "Me too. 'Bye Severus."

"Goodbye, Kali," he said.

I nodded and walked off quickly. Lucius waited for me by the exit. "Done already?" he questioned.

"Yes," I said, with a slight sigh.

"Here is the bag of floo powder then," he handed it to me.

I took it, gratefully. "Thank you," I stated. I looked into his cold blue eyes.

"You can go now. Away from my son."

"May I ask you something first?" I asked.

"Anything."

"Who is Julia?"

Lucius laughed. "Oh god. She's awake?" he questioned. I replied with a nod. He snarled for a moment. "I put her in that damned coma. It was supposed to kill her. Severus' doesn't know and I'll slice your scaly throat if you tell him."

"I won't tell him," I said. "What possessed you to attack her?"

"She's more of a monster than you are, sweetheart. She's from the whorehouse. He, essentially, bought her. I don't know why he liked her the best. I'll never really understand that, but he did. She liked him and he liked her. I wouldn't say love, fuck, you treat him better than she does. He worships the ground she walks on and she's just a filthy slut. I wanted Severus all to myself, like he had you. I didn't want him to get hurt and I was sick and tired of hearing her moaning in the night when I wanted to talk to Severus. She always bitched to him about being a death eater, so he claimed he'd quit. Of course, I made damn sure that didn't happen and attacked her when Severus was patrolling the school. It was supposed to kill her, but Severus had his room charmed. I wiped her memory, so she wouldn't remember that I had attacked her. The bitch woke up. She wasn't supposed to ever return to him. He was supposed to be MINE!"

"How can you own a person? Don't you have your wife?"

"She's too busy with other stuff. Severus was mine. I would keep him tucked away in the little school, mine to play with whenever I wanted. Julia ruined everything and I was worried that you'd do the same."

"I don't think I'm anything special to him," I said.

"Damn straight," Lucius said. "I'm glad you accepted my floo powder though. As much fun as killing you would have been, Severus would have known it was me."

"Of course," I let him push me around. "I hope everything works out for you."

I walked away from him. "You as well," he said.

As I stepped into the fireplace, I wondered if I should have asked Lucius to wipe my mind. I stated the place I was told to say and tossed down the dust. I walked out of the fireplace like it was a normal thing to do and the man behind the counter acknowledged me as I left the building. I didn't walk for long when I reached George's apartment. I pushed the buzzer in with my thumb. "Hello?" a muffled voice asked me.

"Hey, it's Kali," I replied.

"Oh, I'll let you up," he stated.

_I can't believe I didn't bring a key._ I opened the door and walked up to my apartment. Knocking on the door was the only thing to really do. He answered it quickly and smiled weakly. "Hi," I smiled.

"Your back permanently?" he asked.

"Seems so," I replied, trying to squeeze in the door. "Is that okay?"

"Of course," his weak smile stayed on his pale face. "Did they find out what was wrong?" He seemed to be keeping me in the hallway.

"Enough," I said. "I'm really tired, can I just go in?"

He looked in the room for a moment. "In one second," he said. "Did you meet someone special while you were there? That Severus character seemed rather attached to you, not that I blame him."

"Cut the crap George, is someone in there?" I asked.

I tried to walk by him, but he grabbed me. "I know how you get when I have a boyfriend over. So I'm just telling you to hold on while he gets changed."

"CHANGED? Ew. What's taking him so long then?"

"He seems to be stuck."

"Stuck in what?" I raised an eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly and closed the door in my face. I banged on the door. "Maybe it's time for me to get my own apartment," I stated, not extremely loud.

There was no response. I opened the door and carried in my suitcase. I braced myself for whatever perverted thing was going on. I blinked. He was painting another _woman_. One I didn't recognize. "K-Kali," he said. "I can explain."

"It's not like you were cheating on me," I said. "Just give me what is mine and I'll find my own apartment."

The woman smiled at me, victorious. _He's gay, you know._ "No, no," George replied. "I want you to stay here. I want you to model for me. It's just, I needed to do more art and you weren't around. Narcissa was over anyway and volunteered. You're welcome to stay. I _want_ you to stay."

"This relationship is unhealthy, George," I didn't look at him. I let thoughts of Severus pour into my mind. _I would prefer to be a pet than to be nothing at all._ "I can't stay here anymore. I can't even be here. Give me my money, my belonging and I'll be out of your hair for good."

"But you're not in my hair!" he set down his paintbrush. "People love you. I need you to be my model. She was just some side stuff."

"Side stuff?" Narcissa, the woman, spoke up in an angry fashion.

George nodded in her direction. "Your husband tripled the price, secretly of course, if I'd paint you."

"That bastard," she cursed.

"I thought it was rather sweet," he replied.

"I thought I was going to be big, like this whore," she pointed at me.

"Whore?" I stated. "You can't insult me in my own home."

"I thought you were moving out," she said.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but right now I still live here," I snarled. "And I want _you_ out. I don't care how much your husband is paying George."

"Well, I won't model anymore anyway, if it's just for my damned husband," she said. "I can't believe that bastard did this."

"How can you treat him like that?" George said. "He was the sweetest man I had met. Maybe he was a little cold, but still nice. He went out of his way to look up my address and find me since you were so fond of my other paintings. Do you even realize the amount of work that he had put into this?"

"Too much," she shrugged. "He's not really interested in me and I'm not interested in him. Who knew he'd turn out to be a homo, huh? Just like you, apparently. It's always the cute ones."

She got up and went to leave. "Keep whatever gold he gave you. You put a lot of work into this painting, and my husband deserves to lose the money."

"Thanks madam," George nodded. She left quickly, without looked back and barely clothed. George turned to me. "Do you still want to move out?"

"Maybe," I replied. "I'll stay here for now though."

"Well, I'm going to go out to pick up more food then," he said, with a bright smile – the one I was used to. "Do you want anything?"

"Do you think you could pick up something for me?"

"Anything."

"Pregnancy test," I mumbled.

He nodded. "I don't think I'll ask until we find out, my dear. I'll pick up some extra food. Just toss whatever needs to be washed in the hamper, I'll get around to it."

"Okay, thank you," I said and slumped out onto the couch that the horrid woman had sat only moments before.

It was still warm. "I think I want to paint that when I get back," George smirked. "I'll see you later."

I watched him slide out the door, shutting it tightly behind him. It was just as messy as I had remembered and I didn't mind one bit. I opened my suitcase and took in the last smells of Hogwarts. It'd be the last of it. _Severus_. A knock on the door broke my train of thoughts. I stepped up to open the door. Harry stood in my doorway, nervously. "Hey," he said.

"Hi," I raised a brow.

"Did you find out yet?" he asked.

"My roommate just went to get a test for me," I said.

Harry nodded and looked around. "May I step in?"

"Sure," I opened the door wider so he could step in, closing the door behind him. "Don't you have classes or something?"

"I said I was checking up on you, and Dumbledore let me leave right away. It took me a minute to find the place though," he said with a smile.

I sat back down on the couch. "Oh," I said. "I'd offer you something to eat, but I'm afraid his last model ate it all."

"Do you know who this woman is?" Harry asked, looking at the painting.

"Narcissa or something like that," I said, closing my eyes.

There was a pause. "Anyway," he said. "I'd just like to say, if you need any help with the child, if there's a child, anytime I'll be there to help, even though it isn't my child or anything."

"Uh huh," I said. "Okay."

"What I'm trying to say is, I want to help you take care of it, if it does actually exist I mean."

"You're welcome to. George'd be a terrible father figure."

"George?" he sounded confused. "I mean. I want to be the father figure."

I laughed and opened my eyes. "You have to be kidding me. The famous Harry Potter chose a muggle?" I smiled. "Is this some sort of hidden camera thing?"

"H-hidden camera?" Harry looked quite nervous. "I-I'm s-serious, Kali."

"You're stuttering."

"It happens," he said.

"You really want to be there for my child," I said.

"If there is a child, yes," he said.

"Okay," I replied, with a smile.

_Mrs. Potter. It'd sound like I was an effing cook._

A/N: Harry Potter? What the hell?? What WAS she thinking? Oh and I realize Lucius is OOC, but it's much more fun this way.

Thanks to my reviewers DeathlyNightshade, Sesshomaru's Angel and Smiley Face3!

Thanks a lot for reading, and reviewing!


	8. Her Portrait

A/N: Kali's quite unstable in this one, so I apologize for her being out of character. pokes DeathlyNightShade Guess who's in the story! This one, obviously, goes into homosexuality, mentions of rape, but nothing is actually told because I like to leave people hanging. Plus I suck at writing sex scenes. Haha suck... sex scenes... ANYWAYS! I have a quite comment to make. This will be updating _very slowly_ because I have... A WEBSITE! Woooooooooo! Please visit it. I love people. I won't eat you, I promise. So if you're interested in my style, not that it's HP, then go there. I think there's only one chapter posted, but eventually there'll be a lot. I'm also always recruiting people too, so lemme know if you're interested. Fan fiction isn't going to be on it though, mainly because then copyrights get complicated, blah blah blah... Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter Eight:** _Her Portrait_

Reality sunk in as I glanced at the clock. I kissed her cheek softly. "I have to go," I whispered to her.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Come on, a couple more minutes won't hurt," she said.

"But I really can't be late," I sighed.

Julia held my hand for a moment. "Why not?"

"Because I'll centre myself out of I do that."

"You deserve to be centred out," she tugged playfully at my pants. "Come on, just a couple more minutes. You won't even have to totally take off your pants."

"Julia! I have to go, NOW," I said. "I was late to the last one because of you and I'll make Potter look good if he beats me."

"It bothers you a lot that he works here now, doesn't it?"

"Damn straight it does."

"Well," she sighed. "Come back angry. I love it when you're angry."

I smiled for a moment. "Okay, okay," I laughed. "I'll try, just for you."

"I'll be hanging around in the house. I'll come back around oneish?"

"Sounds fantastic. I should be done patrolling by then," I replied.

I started to walk away with a half way. "Severus," I could tell she was tilting her head. I turned to acknowledge her. "You could come back filled with regret. I love that feeling on you too."

I cringed. "Do you think that's why I loathe Potter?" I snarled.

"I _know_ you have plenty reasons to hate that boy, but he didn't steal Kali away from you. You did that yourself," she said.

"I'm not going to discuss this with you," I stated. "I'm going to be late."

"Okay," she replied calmly, with a vicious smile on her face. "Don't forget, this years the year."

I turned away before she could see my distraught expression. I hurried to the great hall so the students wouldn't see me rushing. I took my seat beside Dumbledore, acknowledging him. "Something keeping you late?" Minerva chuckled on his other side.

I decided against making a comment and turned to see Harry Potter sitting beside Minerva. His hair was a lot longer, hanging off his shoulders slightly. His emerald eyes were hardly hidden by his frameless, muggle glasses. His lengthy hair did not hide his scar, but he didn't try to point in out either. He was the new defence against the arts teacher and I was quite thankful that they didn't seem to last long. With a smug look on my face I watched the boring ceremony, crossing my arms against my chest. _Damned Potter._ I tuned out Dumbledore as he talked, hearing the same thing over and over again. The stupid hat started to sing, making one of the smaller kids scream. I decided that there were more muggle-born students this year, every year. I stared at the two sitting the back by themselves. I quickly suspected that they were, in fact, friends from an earlier experience. The boy itched his pudgy nose and then laughed at something the female had said. The female was the one who interested me though. Her hair was limp, long and pitch-black. It was easily to tell that her hair was full of split ends, but she didn't seem to mind and twirled it in her right finger once and a while. It reached around the middle of her back. Purple piercings lined the ear that I could see, but I figured the other ear was the same as well. There was a nose ring on the one side as well, but I doubted that there was one on the other. Thick eyeliner made the colour of her skin seem pale, but it could have been the all black clothing as well. The boy laughed again, annoying me. I blinked, acknowledging that another student had been shoved into Slytherin by the hat. I remembered Julia talking to me about this after Kali had left. She told me that Kali was going to get a pregnancy test and if she had a child, that was actually mine, it would be going to Hogwarts this year. If Kali's child had any magic at all, this would be their year.

I doubted that the boy that had been shoved into Slytherin was the child, since he had bright red hair and was rather plump, not festively plump either. I went back to looked at the girl. It was probably her. If the child was a she. If the child was at all. Her hair didn't resemble mine though. It looked too... fake. I blinked, noticing the blonde forming by her roots. She died it. _Kali had blonde hair. I paused. Kali had bleached hair. Damn._ I sighed, suspecting that I would not actually have to look for the child if I asked her, but then again if she had responded to my letters I would have known the child from the beginning. _The bitch. How could she just toss me aside like that?_ I acknowledged another student who was in Slytherin. Cheers came from the table and I noted Chris Humphrey in the crowd. He was loud, annoying and controlling. It was easy to tell that he was already manipulating the first years. I watched the girl get put into Ravenclaw. At least the colour matched her piercings and one of the colours in her eyeliner - the other being black. _Natalie Taylor, I must remember that name. Would Kali have been a Ravenclaw? No, she would have been a Gryffindor, then she could have been with her precious Potter_. Soon everyone was sorted, except for the boy. I nudged Rubeus beside me, and pointed to the boy. "What about him?" I questioned, softly.  
"I dunno if Dumbledore sees 'im," Rubeus replied. "Dumbledore!" The bumbling Hagrid continued to cause a scene. "What about that boy back there?"  
Dumbledore pushed his glasses up and looked at the boy who looked back nervously, now standing, alone. He obviously was centred out. "And who might you be?" Albus asked.  
"Richard Alan," he replied. "I-I got my letter late. You spoke with my mother about the issue."  
"Ah," Albus nodded. "I remember now. Step up and let's see where the hat sorts you." He smiled at the shaken boy.  
Everyone was silent as the boy became sorted. It was a while. He seemed to be arguing with the sorting hat, but I wasn't sure. He probably wanted to be with his friend. "Ravenclaw!" the hat finally shouted. I noticed the hat whisper to him as he took it off, "You would have made a great Slytherin, but you'll make a better Ravenclaw."

Albus turned to me, to see if I had heard what the hat had said. I nodded carefully. There had been a lot less Slytherin's over the years and it became harder to keep them as a house. If they boy _could_ have been a Slytherin, he _should_ have been a Slytherin. The celebration continued and I turned to mention it to Minerva and noticed Professor Potter staring at me. I raised a brow. "Would you like something?" I questioned him.

"N-no," he said.

"Fantastic," I replied and mentioned the incident to Minerva.

I heard Albus attempt to summon me, lighting all the candles in the room. Julia never showed up, not that I minded. I was too tired to listen to her complain, or to do anything else. I left my empty bed as I left to go to the office where I had been summoned. I waved a wand to quickly throw clothes over my unclothed body. My love had never bothered to stay at the school, but visited quite often. I opened and shut the door to my chamber. I didn't light my wand as I slunk down the silent hallways. My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. The halls suddenly were not quiet. I heard a curse come from one corner as well as a dim light. I lit my wand so I could properly face the boy who cowered in his newly claimed corner. "What are you doing out so late..." I searched for his name.  
"Richard Alan, sir," he replied. "I was called down to the office and I'm afraid I got lost on the way back."

I scoffed. _A likely story. He's probably off checking out other rooms_. "The Ravenclaw room is that way, Mr. Alan." I pointed vaguely.

His slightly curled black hair fell in front of his bright black eyes that may have been a deep blue. "Thank you Professor," he said, not really making eye contact with me.

I watched him hurry back to his room. He was rather small and didn't really seem to fit in with Natalie Taylor. I was kind of surprised that they were friends, but it may have been the cloud pyjamas that he was wearing that threw off my opinion of him. His shaking hands, at least they were shaking as I had approached him, did not show any confidence in himself. He probably hid behind her a lot. I shrugged and went back on my way. I went up to Albus Dumbledore's office to see Filius Flitwick, Minerva and Pomona as well as Albus standing around a large chair. "Thanks for coming Severus," Minerva snarled with a suspicious pink nightcap.

"It took me longer than I thought to get here, sorry to cut into your sleep," I said. "What's this about?"

"Richard Alan actually," Albus said.

"The whole Ravenclaw issue?"

"Yes," Filius said. "I don't mind him being in Ravenclaw house, but Slytherin is getting much smaller these days. If you think you need another..."

"Did you talk to him?" I asked.

"He'd prefer not to be separated from Natalie." The chair that the professors had gathered around had a woman contained in it. She stood up proudly with a small smile on her face. Long reddish-blonde girls shaped her thin pale face.

I blinked. "Kali," I stated.

Her blue eyes lowered, with more of a spark than I remembered. She had filled out nicely, a lot plumper than when I last saw her, but it had been almost 11 years. I wanted to hug her, but decided to stare stupidly instead. "I haven't seen you for a while Severus," she said.

"Yeah," I nodded. "You look healthy."

She laughed. "You look older," she said. "I can't say I've missed you, but it is nice coming back here, not that I was even here for long."

"R-Richard's mine?" I asked.

"No, he's mine," she said with a small, cocky smile.

"He can stay in Ravenclaw," I smiled weakly. "Maybe next year I'll have better luck. The hat did say Ravenclaw first."

"I can go back to bed now?" Minerva sighed.

"Yes," Albus said.

The three house leaders left quickly leaving Albus, Kali and I alone. There was one more I hadn't seen though. "Mommy," I noticed a small girl tug on her mother's fitting green dress. "I'm hungry."

My eyes lowered to the small girl, suspecting that Kali had another child. She had straight, long, platinum blonde hair, bright blue eyes and wore a blue dress, with the same design as her mother's. "It's three in the morning sweetheart," Kali sighed. "Usually you'd be sleeping. Why on earth are you hungry?"

"Well, I'm sleepy then mummy," she kept changing her pronunciation.

Albus waved his wand to give her a large chocolate bar. "I think this will solve both problems," he said, handing it to the small child.

"May I have it mother figure?" she asked.

Kali sighed. "Yes, you may," she replied.

"Thank you," the girl stated with a large smile on her face, that was lacking a tooth or two.

"Maybe Kali and the little one would like to take a look around again," Albus said. "Severus could always show you two around."

"Sev'rus?" the girl's blue eyes looked up to me. I suspected that she wasn't mine; she didn't resemble me at all. "He has nice hair mummy."

"He does have nice hair," her eyes flashed my way for a moment. "Would you like to go with Severus, sweetheart?" Kali asked the little girl.

She walked up to me and stuck out her tiny hand. "I'm Wren!" she said. "I like you Sev'rus."

I shook her small hand. "It takes her a while to warm up to people," Kali sighed. "I wouldn't mind walking around alone. Would you mind showing Wren around a bit?"

"You mean would I mind babysitting?" I crossed my arms. I didn't realize that her hand was still attached to mine and I lifted Wren up with me. She giggled irresistibly. "I wouldn't mind at all." I lifted her up into my arms.

"Thank you Severus," Kali said.

"Sev'rus!" Wren shouted putting her soft arms tightly around my neck.

"I'll show her around then. Say bye to mommy Wren," I waved her thin arms.

"Bye mother!" she smiled and let me wave her arm.

"That's something I thought I'd never see," I heard Albus say as I left the room.

"I bet you want to know who my daddy is," Wren said.

"How much would you bet?" I asked.

"Half of my chocolate bar, but what would I get in return?" She asked, breaking off a piece. She was much smarter than she had acted around her mother.

"Have you ever thought that I'm bargaining now because I know I'm going to win?" I asked.

"It's what you're thinking. You could straight out lie to me and I wouldn't know," she replied.

"So if I really wanted to get your chocolate bar I could..."

"Lie," she said. "But don't lie Sev'rus. Daddy lies to mommy."

"So who is daddy?" I asked.

She giggled. "Now you want to know!"

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to hurt your mother," I said.

"Do you like my mom, Sev'rus? She called you a bastard one day. I recognized your name. She's fond of you," she said.

"I like your mother, Wren. Why did she call me a bastard?" I asked, feeling sneaky for getting my information from a small child.

"When she was talking to daddy," she smiled childishly.

"So then who is your father?"

"Do I get something out of it?" she asked. "You were originally going to barter something," she took another bite out of her chocolate bar.

"I'll show you something in my closet," I said. "But you have to promise not to tell your mother, or anyone."

"I'll scream if you rape me," she glared at me.

"I wouldn't rape you. You're cute, but a little young for me," I smiled.

"Okay, I promise not to tell anyone," she said.

Luckily, I was heading to my room anyway and was there in a matter of minutes. I opened the door and flicked on the light. "This is my room," I stated.

"It's very clean," she said. "You should clean my room."

"I'd rather not," I said, opening my closet door.

"Why is this surprise in your closet?" she asked.

"Because then my girlfriend won't see it," I said, lifting her down and placed her on the carpeted ground.

I pulled on a cord to turn on a light. "God it's bright Severus. Usually you just talk in the dark. What's so different this time?"

"Is that painting talking Sev'rus?" Wren asked.

A painting was set up against the wall. It was finished enough, a lot from memory. "I suppose you haven't encountered one of these before," I said to Wren. "This is your mother, when she was living with me."

"I have a daughter?" the young Kali asked. "Is this our daughter?"

"No," I said.

"Mommy?" Wren asked the painting. "You look so young."

"She's gorgeous," Kali said. "What's your name?"

Kali's blue eyes watched Wren's. It was interesting, watching them examine each other. I quite enjoyed it. "My name's Wren," she said.

Her hair hung over her shoulder and she sat down on the floor facing her mother. "That's a pretty name," Kali replied. "You're really pretty."

"I have your eyes," Wren said, pointing to her eyes.

"You do," Kali said. "But where did you get the hair? I'd love to have hair like that?" The painting felt her bleached hair.

"Daddy," the little girl stated.

"Who did I eventually marry then?" Kali asked, looking at me.

I shrugged. "She hasn't said anything yet."

"Mom's not married," Wren sighed. "She's just dating father. Draco Malfoy. Daddy's married to someone else, but he tells mom that he doesn't love his wife like he loves mom. I don't know if I should believe him or not."

"I can't believe I ended up with Draco Malfoy," Kali sighed. "Like fuck, he's even cheating on me and I don't even see it. I have a beautiful baby girl and even she sees it."

"Mommy, don't curse. You love daddy, even though he's a jerk. You love me an' you love Ric'. You're amazing mommy," Wren said.

"She's lovely Severus, isn't she lovely? Who's Rick?" Kali asked.

"Richard is our son," I said. "She _is_ quite lovely."

"How old are you Wren?" Kali asked.

I watched the wheels turn in Wren's head. "Five," she said holding out her hand, showing four fingers and one stub for a thumb.

"You're darling," Kali said. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you mummy," she said.

"Severus?" Julia asked from another room.

"We gotta go," I said, "Say bye to painting mommy."

"Bye-bye, painting mommy," Wren said. "Wait, mommy. Do you love Sev'rus?"

"Severus?" Julia asked again.

"Sometimes," Kali laughed. "Most of the time."

"We gotta go, now," I said, lifting up Wren.

"Bye!" Wren said as I flicked off the light.

"Bye," Kali whispered.

"Severus," Julia saw me. "What are you doing in the closet?"

"Grabbing a Slytherin Scarf for Wren," I said, taking it down.

"Who's Wren?" she asked.

"The little girl in my arms."

"Is that Kali's abomination?" Julia snarled.

"Lady, I am not an aboma... abomi... well I know what it means, and I'm far from that," Wren snarled back.

"It is Kali's child," I stated.

"Yours?"

"No."

"Sev'rus," Wren said, wrapping the scarf around her neck, careful to not get any chocolate on it. "I wouldn't mind finding mommy now."

Her big blue eyes watched Julia bravely. "Yes, you should go find mommy, before I do," Julia said.

"I'm surprised you even showed up tonight," I said, letting Wren crawl up on my shoulder. "I didn't think you would. Four hours late is usually a good sign."

Julia crossed her arms quickly. "I didn't know you were so good with children. If I had known I would have had sex with you, wait I can't _have_ kids," she said, biting her lower lip.

"Fine, I'll leave you bitch, but don't expect me to be friendly when I get back," I said. "It wasn't _my_ choice anyway. You were the one who chose not to have children."

I slammed the door behind me and made sure that Wren was still on my shoulder. Julia was only violent when she needed to be, but I still wouldn't have left Wren with her alone. "Do you like her Sev'rus?" Wren's arm was around my head.

"Yes," I said.

"Why?"

"She was there for me when no one else was."

"That's stupid," Wren said. "You can't expect people to be there for you all the time. Sometimes you need to face things alone."

"I'm alone a lot," I said.

"Do you love her?"

"I suppose I do," I said. "I would do anything for her."

"You called her a bad word," she replied.

"It doesn't mean much anymore," I said. "It takes a lot to actually hurt her."

"Do you love my mom?" she asked.

I sighed. "You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

"Shh, shh," a voice came from the shadows.

"Was that you?" Wren asked.

"No," I lit my wand up. "We'll find out who it was though."

"Shh, shh," the voice continued in a horrid whisper. "No one will find you again."

"Mom!" Wren took control of my wand and pointed it in the proper direction.

I saw Kali curled up in a corner. Nothing reacted to the light; she was elsewhere, mumbling to herself. I set Wren down quickly and put my face close to Kali's. "Kali," I said, quietly at first.

Her eyes didn't even acknowledge mine. "Fade away. You're nothing."

"Has this happened before?" I asked Wren as I picked Kali up to shift her onto my lap. She stopped rocking her body, but continued to mutter.

"No," Wren said. "At least, I haven't seen her do this."

Kali started to cry. "Severus," she buried her face in my chest.

I held onto her tightly, and let her weep into me. Wren sat down next to her mother. "Mom," she touched her mother's head. "It's going to be okay."

"Oh sweetheart," she picked up her child, adding more weight onto my lap. I kept my mouth shut, suspecting that I had done something to set off this awkward mood. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay mother," she said.

Kali kissed her daughter's forehead. Tears stayed in her eyelashes. "Severus," her voice cracked. "Why didn't you tell me to stay with you?"

I moved my legs, trying to get more comfortable. "I don't know," I said.

"Well, then why didn't you write to me?" she asked.

"I wrote to you all the time, you never replied."

"I never got any letters," she said.

"Then Lucius has been tampering with my mail again. I'll have to talk to him about it." I took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry."

"A happy family," Julia stated.

"Can't you just leave me alone for one night?" I asked.

Julia smirked. "You never wanted me to before," she said.

Kali stood up with Wren in her arms. "It's nice seeing you again, Julia."

"If it wasn't for me, you'd be with your precious Severus Snape," Julia said. "You wouldn't have to live with your horrid last name either. Please, think quieter my dear."

"Leave her alone Julia," I said. "I think it's pretty obvious she's been through a lot more than you have."

"Don't compare me to her, dear Severus. I don't know why you stay with me. It's obvious you like her a lot more than you like me. Do you feel like you owe me something? Maybe it'd be best if we separate for a while, like for a long while."

"Julia don't be like this. Kali just needed help, that's all. Do you have to go overboard on _everything_?"

"Yes," Julia said. "Yes I do. If you really want me back I'll be in your house."

She walked off, without her sexy hip sway that I was used to. "I'm messing everything up," Kali sighed.

"She brings you up even though you aren't around. Don't worry about it," I said. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Kali said. "You should go after her."

"B-but," I stuttered childishly.

"Pretend I never spoke to you."

"May I write to you Sev'rus?" Wren asked.

"Sure," I said smiling at her. "If your mother lets you."

"Don't feel guilty. She's not yours," Kali said.

"I know," I said. "I like her."

"You can write to him Wren," Kali said. "Let's go. You probably want to get to sleep," she started to unravel my scarf.

"She can keep it," I said. "I don't really need it."

"Sev'rus, Ima going to be in Slytherin if I go to Hogwarts, just so you can be my leader," Wren stated, proudly.

"You'd be the first," I said.

"'Bye 'bye Sev'rus!" Wren said, waving.

"Goodbye Severus," Kali said, not turning to face me.

_Ask her to stay. _"Bye Wren," I said. "Bye Kali."

I doubted that they could hear me as they walked off into the darkness. I put out my wand and began to walk back to my room. _I'll fetch Julia back. She'll forgive me. She always forgives me. _I ran into a chest. "You're not paying attention Severus," Lucius said, pulling some of my hair away from my face.

"Lucius," I said. "I might have pissed myself."

"You okay?"

"Don't tamper with my mail anymore," I said. "I didn't even know."

"Didn't know what?"

"My son."

"Severus, I have no clue what you're talking about," he said with a quick chuckle. "I'm sorry to bring this on you, especially now that I think you might have gone mad. There's an emergency meeting and we all need you there."

"Why do they need me?" I asked.

Lucius put his arm around me, walking to the portal he had left open. "Proof of commitment," Lucius stated. "You know how some people are kind of worried about you." He poked my stomach. "It's just to show that you're on our side."

"You're quite playful today," I said. "Can we postpone it? I'm not up to anything today. What's the big deal anyway?"

"Potter was stupid enough to walk right in. He thought he could take us all down. I'm not sure _why_ he did it, but he did it," Lucius said. "We have to do it now, so that he's not missing in the morning."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Rape 'im."

"God Lucius. Everything's about rape. No, no, no, NO! Slit his throat, cut off his toes, I don't care. I just don't want to rape him," I said.

"I'm sure he's clean," Lucius said. "Probably still a virgin too. We could cut off his toes. I didn't know you were kinky like that Severus."

"God you're twisted Lucius. Excuse me while I throw up. I don't want to do this. I _really_ don't want to do it if he is a virgin. My gods he'd never forget it."

"You don't have a choice," Lucius walked beside me as we went through the portal. He pushed me up against the wall as the portal began to fade. "If you don't do this they're going to splatter your head against the walls; they'll fuck you cold. If I didn't come back with you, they were going to do the same to me. You have to do this."

"Julia left me."

"Oh who cares? Woe is me, I have no whore by my side. You don't need her."

"I care," I said. "I like you Lucius, but it's not the same."

I felt his grip tighten on my shoulders. "I heard Kali stopped in."

"Just to take care of some things."

"Is that why Julia left?" he asked.

"I guess so," I said. "We were fighting and she left."

"Did Kali leave too?"

"Yes."

"You didn't stop her?" his grip weakened.

"No."

"God dammit Severus. I'd give it all up for you. I actually _like_ Kali. I'd let you be with her, but Julia treats you like shit. Leave them all behind, be with me."

"If you'd give it all up for me, why did you get me?"

"I'm loyal. Are you not?" His hands twined together with mine. "Would you rather die? I'd bring you back as a ghost and keep you hidden in my closet like you keep that painting of Kali."

"Lucius," I said. "This is silly. We're not children anymore. I thought you'd grow out of it."

"So you have no feelings for me? None at all? Are you like my goddamned wife?" Lucius asked. He hugged me tightly, pushed his face against my chest. My shirt was probably still damp from Kali. "Don't leave me Severus. You're all I have left. Draco won't even put up with me anymore."

"Draco will always love you," I said. "He looks up to you."

"I think he looked up to you more," Lucius said.

"I've done nothing to make him look at me," I said.

"Am I old Severus?"

"We're both old," I said.

"Remember when we'd talk about growing old together," he chuckled.

"Yeah," I wrapped my arms tightly around him. "I'll do this," I said. "But only for you."

"So you still do have feelings for me?"

"Apparently," I sighed, but only for a moment.

"Okay old man. Let's show all these newbies how to handle rape!" Lucius let go of me and started to wave his fists dramatically.

"I'm pretty sure you're older than me," I said.

"No shit," he replied. "But I'll be damned if I act it!"

_Holy jeebus, do mood swings come with old age as well?_

A/N: Did Snape just say jeebus? Yes, yes he did. Why? Because I say jeebus all the time, cause I like too, also I was reading this article in a magazine about dishwashers, and the guy actually wrote jeebus in it. How exciting eh? I like Wren. What a cool five year old. I wish I was that cool. Natalie and Richard are obviously going to have larger roles in the next chapter. Gay sex? Harry? Snape? My god this isn't my other story, is it? I obviously have no life. Or too much of one.

Thanks to my reviewers DeathlyNightshade, Sesshomaru's Angel and Smiley Face3!

Thanks to everyone that reads too!


	9. Slytherin Scarf

A/N: So I have a wad of English to do, but I just had to get this chapter up to explain the posts will no longer be regular. I think my other chapters said that too, but it's true this time. I probably won't post more until after exams... so that's feburaryish. I think I may re-write this as well, but I make no promises. I haven't gone through and spell checked it, so her hair might be girly again instead of curly... Oh ya, this chapter does have mentions of homosexuality.

**Chapter Nine:** _Half-Assed Chapter_

I walked through Diagon Alley with Wren playing playfully at my side. I smiled weakly at her. She was always so good to me. Richard and Natalie were close behind me, but I didn't dare move my face so people could see my eyes. "Mom," Wren said. "Will you come with me to buy a wand?"

She pulled her Slytherin scarf tightly around her. "Sure sweetheart," I said.

"Hey mom," Richard grabbed my other hand softly. "We're going to check out the used books. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, fine," I smiled at him. "You're too sweet to me."

Natalie laughed as Richard's grip disappeared from my hand. "He's your son, it's his job. Thanks Kali," she said with a smile.

"Now that they're gone," Wren pulled tightly on my arm. "Let's go!"

"Okay, okay," I said, following my daughter into the wand shop.

The man came out of the store. "Ah, a sibling of Richard Alan?" he asked.

It was creepy how good some of the shopkeepers' memories were. "Yes," I said with a smile. "She's excited about picking out her wand."

"How will I know?" she asked eagerly. "'Chard said it's awesome."

The man chuckled. "You'll know. Trust me," he started to bring out some boxes. "Are you hoping to be in Slytherin then, with your brother?"

"'Chard's in Ravenclaw. I'm going to be in Slytherin," she said.

"The scarf?"

"Was given to her by a friend," I said with a smile.

The man rubbed his chin. "You're Kali Alan, aren't you? I should have caught on when I saw Richard. I'm not a Death Eater or anything, but my wife is good friends with Lucius and Narcissa. I've heard quite a bit about you, and Severus," he winked.

I bit my lip. "Oh? That's lovely, I'm glad rumours have spread," I said.

"I know this child isn't his, don't worry," he said. "My goodness, don't be so defensive. I'm just a shop keeper."

"I don't even know you and you already know my personal life," I snarled.

"Sorry," the man lowered his head and began to help Wren pick out a wand.

I grew bored quickly, and began to itch my arm nervously. I kept my head lowered. _I really don't need to think about Severus right now. _As if on cue, I noticed Severus Snape walk smugly outside of the window. He didn't seem to notice me and he was wearing a deep green turtle neck. I hadn't seen him in any clothes aside from his teaching clothes, formal wear and his nudity. He looked... comfortable. He had a bag in his left hand with a scowl on his face. I turned away quickly and moved myself in front of the window so that Wren wouldn't see him. She was too busy playing with her new wand anyway. "Mom I found one!" she waved it around in an artistic fashion.

I laughed and watched her beam proudly. A wand was basically the only thing she needed, since she actually wanted Richard's hand-me-down books and I had bought her a gorgeous black owl when she first started mailing Severus. It was horrible, but lovely. I paid for her wand, careful not to make eye contact with the storekeeper. "Bye!" Wren exclaimed as we left the room.

"See you," the shopkeeper stated, probably more to see my reaction.

Wren immediately noticed Severus walking into a store. "Sev'rus!" she shouted.

She hadn't seen Severus since she was five, but she still remembered him. I doubted that he remembered her as she ran up to him. He smiled awkwardly. "Hey Wren," he said.

"How'd you know it was me?" Wren asked, slightly disappointed.

I stood across from Severus, not taking a long time to get to where they were standing. "Hi Kali," he said.

"Hey," I said, with not much enthusiasm.

"I'm going to be at Hogwarts this year!" Wren said. "'N daddy thinks I'll be in Slytherin 'cause he was in Slytherin."

"That's wonderful," Severus replied, with fake excitement for the girl's sake.

I had a hard time listening to the conversation and Wren started to tell him how excited she was. I kept myself busy by playing with the bracelet around my wrist. Quite a time later I felt his warm hands stop the bracelet. "Are you alright Kali?" he asked.

I looked into his deep eyes, letting cold chills run up my spine. "No," I watched some strands of silver glisten in his hair. "Is your hair going grey?" I smirked.

He left go of my wrist and ran his hand through his hair awkwardly. "I blame the damned students," he said. "It's all the stress."

I laughed. "Are you going to start dying it soon?" I asked, winking.

"I thought I looked stunning with a bit of grey, don't you?" he tried to add sarcasm into his voice. "Anyway, I don't think there's much of a point. I am getting older, you know. And then there's you, who doesn't seem to age much."

"Yes, I'll never be able to mature," I said, "I just keep hurting myself."

"Have dinner with me."

"Excuse me?" I asked, lowering my eyes and tucking my hair behind one of my ears. I had no clue which ear it was.

"Come to the school; Julia's taken over the house, or I would have invited you there. Draco can watch the kids, can't he?" he asked.

"Well, he may be too busy with his wife," I said.

"Does she know about you?" he questioned.

"Yes," I muttered. "She knew, but Lucius didn't and don't you dare tell him. I'll slaughter you, right here if you did."

"I said nothing, I just figured he knew," he replied, rubbing his hair. "So you're not interested then?"

I watched Wren chase around Natalie and Richard with her new wand. "Why on earth would I want to go out with an old teacher?" I asked.

"Umm," I watched Severus nervously move the bag in his hands. "Because I'm still in love with you?"

I felt myself blush. "Good reason," I said.

"I'll have a couple things to do before our fancy dinner though, so would you mind hanging around the school or visiting with some of the teachers?" he asked.

"No," I said. "I wouldn't mind at all."

"Okay," I watched Severus' lips turn into a small smile. "Gather the munchkins, send 'em home and then come with me."

"Demanding, are we?" I felt like punching his wrinkled face, for no real reason. I felt my anger rising, just because he had called my offspring, and offspring's female friend, munchkins. Normally, I would have laughed.

Wren noticing me looking in their direction, stopped chewing on Richard's arm and approached me. "Did you need me mommy?" she questioned arrogantly.

Richard and Natalie followed quickly, acknowledging their Professor Snape.

"Yeah, do you think you could stay at Draco's for the night? If anything happens, I'll be there right away," I said.

"Me too?" Natalie questioned. "You did tell my mom I could stay."

"Yes, yes," I replied, rubbing my head. "You as well."

"Draco won't like that," Richard said. "I don't want to be in _his_ house."

Wren pulled playfully on Richard's arm. "But Daniel is gonna be there," she said.

"I don't like Daniel," Richard said, being a difficult son. "What are you doing anyway, mom?" he said more curious than angry.

Daniel was Draco's other son, that he had with his wife in the same year that I had Wren. There were close as a brother and sister could get, but Daniel had a lot of flaws that Wren didn't seem to see. "Discussing your marks this year with Professor Snape," I stated, with a smile.

Wren's ears perked up and smirked. "Is Sev'rus gonna be our new daddy?"

"No," I stated in an angry fashion. "We're just talking."

"At least you only have one father," Richard snarled at Wren, but glared at me.

"My goodness Richard. It's not pick on mommy day," Wren said. "Can she not have a life aside from us?"

"We're going to fucking boarding school, Wren. How does she _not_ have a life aside from us? Do you think she just sits at home and twiddles her thumbs?"

"Language," I stated.

"Fuck you," Richard snarled.

I grabbed his arm as he tried to run off. "What's your problem today?" I asked. "Honestly, if you want me to stay home, I will. You know that I'd stop anything for you two." I glanced over at Natalie. "Natalie as well."

She had been eerily quiet through the whole argument, but I didn't really blame her. Richard pulled his arm away from me. "No," he stated. "Go."

"Ms. Alan," Natalie said. "I'll send an owl if anything happens, okay?"

I nodded. Natalie watched him like a hawk. I knew if anything went wrong I could count on her. "Thanks Natalie."

"What if Draco doesn't want us there," Richard said.

"Then kick him in the family jewels," I said.

"Can I really?" Richard asked.

"No," I said. "If you're going to kick him at least fight fair. There isn't any good reason why you guys can't stay there for the night."

"Are you going to walk us to the station mommy?" Wren asked.

"I'll meet you there," I smiled.

"Will you be there to tuck me in at night?" Wren asked.

"Maybe not," I said. "It depends on how late I stay. To be perfectly honest I might just go home and stay there."

"Don't blame you," Richard said. "It's horrible at Draco's."

Natalie wrapped her arm tightly around Richard's. "We'll be fine," she said.

"Okay," I said. "Good night," I kissed Wren's forehead. "I'll see you in the morning, bright and early."

"Goodnight mum," Richard said and took Wren's hand as he walked off.

Severus grabbed my hand greedily and pulled on me. "Alone," he said. "I notice Wren still hasn't learned to pronounce my name."

"I'm sure she has," I stated, letting him pull me to a back alley of Diagon alley. "She's either too proud to admit that she's been pronouncing it wrong or she knew that she was pronouncing it wrong in the first place. She still calls me almost all the different ways you can call your mother, your mother." I noticed him take off his sweater. "What're you doing?"

"Getting read to change," he said. "Am I carrying you?"

"No," I replied. "I think I can fly myself."

"Have you been practising?" he asked, casually.

"Yes," I stated. "I want to be able to protect my children."

He seemed to laugh. "From what?"

I took off my clothes as I began to change, so that nothing could be seen. Severus didn't seem to be as worried about nudity as I was. "Anything," I said. "Everything."

He grew silent as I watched him change elegantly. I finished mine and kept my eyes on him. It was almost sick the way he made it look so easy. Watching him made the pain less in my back and, well, everywhere. His hand extended towards mine and without speech, our hands locked together. I knew how to fly, but for a split moment I had forgotten and let him lift me into the air. I tightly held onto my clothes and began to fly through the air.

I felt ill as I looked down at the greyscale ground. Heights had always bothered me. I closed my eyes, hoped that Severus didn't notice, and let him lead me to the school. I knew that for a while we were real high, since I felt my ears pop. _We're probably high enough so that we won't be noticed by muggles._ My stomach churned. _I am a muggle._ I hit the ground, hard, since I wasn't watching where I was going. I looked up as I began to change back, ready to put my clothes back on immediately. I watched Severus' feet shove through his pant legs. I threw up on the ground. "Get up," Severus said, near a snarl.

I coughed, but stood up and put my shirt on. "I have some things to do in the school, but you'll meet me in my room in about an hour, okay?"

It sounded like an order. "Okay," I stated.

He began to walk away, but turned around. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said, taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive."

"Okay," he said, turned his back and walked away from me.

I stayed there for a moment, keeping my head from spinning. I sat back down on the ground. Soon enough I realized that I was not alone. "Are you okay?" I hadn't seen him for over fifteen years, but I recognized the supposed great Harry Potter immediately.

"Fine," I glared

I couldn't help my eyes from looking at him. His hair stretched onto his back, he was very slim (not built at all) and still has his emerald eyes that found their place stared at me. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Severus Snape invited me," I said. "Shall I ask you the same question?"

"Sure," he said with a cocky smile.

I waited, but then repeated his question. "What are you doing here?"

"I teach here," he replied. "I've taught her for four years, this'll be my fifth."

I laughed, in his face. "You? A teacher?" I said. "Richard never mentioned you."

He crossed his arms. "Do you think Richard even remembers me?"

"You left us when he was five and a half," I replied. "I think he remembers."

"I don't remember what I did when I was five," he said.

"You probably blocked out your childhood. I would have, if I was you," I said, but didn't try to sound insulting.

"Maybe he blocked out his," Harry said.

"Are you saying I did a horrible job raising him?" I asked.

I was going to stand up to glare at him, but I knew I'd only throw up again. "No," Harry said. His eyes softened. "No, you did I fine job. I mean, Richard doesn't act like he knows me at all."

"He doesn't though," I said.

Harry held out a hand to help me up. "I mean he acts like he doesn't remember me," he said with a sigh.

I ignored his hand. "I'd prefer to act like I didn't remember you."

"Can we move?" he asked nervously. "I'd rather not be near your vomit."

"Memories coming back?" I asked sarcastically.

"No," he said. "The smell makes me want to vomit."

"Oh," I felt myself blush and stood up.

He grabbed a hold of me, before I realized that I was falling onto the ground. "Listen," he said. "I _need_ to talk to someone about something and you would be perfect."

"Thanks," I muttered. "What's it about?"

"A long time ago," he said leading me to well-placed bench outside. "Like five years maybe? Everything happens on the fives it seems."

I sat down on the bench and watched his eyes move, like he was reacting something out in his head. He sighed and sat down beside me. "You're not going to tell me now, are you?"

"You look gorgeous," he whispered, sliding his arm around my back.

"Harry, you broke it off," I said.

"I heard you're living with Draco Malfoy," he said.

"Not really," I said.

"Are you still together then?"

"I don't know." I paused. "Are you going to tell me the damn story or not?"

He pulled his arm away awkwardly. "Yes," he said. "But you have to understand why I'm telling you?"

_Because you're self-centred? _"Okay," I said childishly, "Listening."

"I can't tell anyone else," he said, clenching a fist. "Even he won't talk to me about it. I went down thinking that I could defeat the Death Eaters since I had found a passage that Professor Snape used to get down there. I was so cocky," he said. "They captured me in an instant. They wanted to test Snape to see if he really was loyal. H-he was supposed to rape me," I noticed him shaking. "I realize he had done it to you, b-but it's a little different for a guy you know?"

"I know," I said, fighting to not touch his hand.

"Well, he was behind me, naked. It was h-horrible and the next thing I knew was that my hands were free and he was on the ground. I watched them beat him. Lucius tried to protect him. Lucius said he wanted to keep him, like as a pet, you know? They agreed to it, surprisingly. Severus was still pretty hurt though, conscious, but bleeding. They skinned his arm where the Death Eater's mark was. I fled, but when I saw him in school the next day he just sat in his room. I went there to talk to him about it, but he pretended it never happened. I can't tell Dumbledore, it was stupid of me to think I could take them all on. I have no one to talk about it. Why did he sacrifice everything for me?"

"Maybe he's not interested in guys," I said.

Harry laughed as tears poured down his face. "We both know that's not true."

"Harry," I tried to comfort him without touching him.

"It was stupid to even tell you," he said. "He stole you away from me. I thought I could cure you. I know he's not a bad guy, it's just he knew he'd get hurt if he didn't…"

"You're talking about two completely different things," I said. "I know why you broke up with me, so don't even bother going into that again."

"It was for your own good," Harry said.

"So you leave me alone with a boy," I said.

"_Your_ son. Severus' and your son. I offered to help pay for him. I offered to say, but you didn't want to see me."

"You told me I was in love with someone else."

"You were."

"I wasn't."

"We've been through this," Harry said.

"That's what I said." I said. "I'm glad Richard didn't tell me about you because then I would have sent him to another school."

I walked off quickly. "Kali!" Harry shouted from behind me. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry."

I kept walking. "I'm not angry," I shouted back to him.

"This is why we didn't work. You don't admit anything. You don't forget anything," he shouted.

I turned around. "Did you really expect me to just forget about Severus?" I shouted to him. "I had a miniature him wandering around in my house. He was so different from me, yet the same as me. I would have stayed with you Harry. Even if Severus came to me, I would have stayed with you."

"I believe it, that's why it was better for us that we separated."

We were still shouting at each other from a bit of a distance. I felt like a moron. "I don' understand you Harry."

Harry shrugged. "I don't think I was meant to be understood."

I nodded – slowly. I didn't say anything and began to walk away from him, backwards. He kept his eyes locked with mine as we parted ways. I walked into the school and decided to try to find Severus, even though it hadn't been an hour. I found him in the Great Hall decorating for the students tomorrow. They levitated candles until they seemed to fall into place in the air. He seemed out of place with the other Professors. They all chatted amongst themselves and he was left to work alone. _Nothing has changed_. "Miss. Kali?" I recognized Hagrid, since it was hard to forget a mass of hair.

"Hi Hagrid," I said shyly.

"My, you've grown," he smiled. "Richard is quite bright. There were rumours through the teachers that he is yours."

"He is," I beamed proudly. "I have a daughter coming this year too."

"What house does she want to be in? Probably Ravenclaw like her brother," he chuckled and awaited my answer.

"Actually she wants to be in Slytherin," I said, lowering my voice.

Hagrid's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"She's quite fond of Severus and he had given her a Slytherin scarf. She told me that there was no way she'd be in a different house."

"Well at least it'll end the Slytherin drought," he laughed in a Santa Claus fashion. "I'll look forward to teaching her." He went back to moving around the tables. "It was nice seeing you again."

"You as well," I said.

Severus' eyes locked with mine. "I still have a lot of candles to do," he shouted down the hallway at me.

None of the teachers noted that he talked, except for Dumbledore who acknowledged me. "Come back for a visit?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Yes," I smiled. "Just checking out the place before the kids come."

"It wouldn't be dangerous," Dumbledore winked.

I smiled and walked over to Severus. "I'll watch you then," I said.

"It'll be boring," Severus promised.

"You forget that I'm excited when Richard lights candles for me," I said.

"I wouldn't know that," Severus said.

I nodded. "Sorry," I muttered.

"You can stay in my room if you've already gotten bored," he said, dryly.

"Am I not allowed to talk to you?" I asked.

"Wouldn't want to ruin dinner conversation," he replied.

"You don't have much to say, do you?" I asked a question again.

"No," he said. "I don't."

"_Do_ you love me?" I asked.

The room went silent and I suspected that everyone was looking at us. "Albus," he said. "I'm going to leave a little early. I hope you don't mind."

He smiled. "Not at all."

Severus' cold hands took mine and pulled me beside him, even thought I could barely keep up with his swift pace. He was silent as we moved down to his room. "Sorry," I said. He didn't respond. "I really am."

He opened the door, pulled me in and slammed it shut behind me. I noticed that something was cooking itself at a kitchen I never noticed he had. He was still wearing the green turtleneck that I was fond of. "So any particular reason you're being grumpy?"

I regretted saying it as soon as he turned around. "No," he said sarcastically. "It's just been a bad day."

"So, running into me was bad?"

"No," he said.

"What about Wren?"

"No that was good too," he almost shouted in an angry manner. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Can I ask you something then?"

"No," Severus replied. "I'm tired. I should have said another day."

I sat down at the table and lowered my head. "I could come another day."

He sat down at the table with me, placed a plate in front of me and then one in front of him. "I've already made a meal," he said. "I wouldn't be able to eat all of this."

"As well as today?"

His black eyes looked up to me. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Can I visit you again?"

I noticed slight colour form in his cheeks. He looked down again. "If you'd like. Are you seeing Draco still?"

"You didn't even try to sneak up on that one," I sighed. "I don't know." I felt my stomach churned as I jabbed the food. I had forgotten about my nausea. "We had a fight last night that went until morning. Richard heard us, but I don't know if Wren did or not."

I noticed him spin a spoon in his cup of coffee. "What happened?" he asked. "I know it's none of my business, but it might be better if you let it all out."

A sigh slid through me. "Apparently he's actually interested in his wife."

"God forbid!" he smirked.

"Shut up," I wanted to punch him, again.

"Sorry, I'll stop the commentary," he said.

"Well, if you really don't want to hear it..."

"No, tell, please, I'm interested," he said.

"So he was supposed to send the night with me, one night, since Lucius wasn't visiting and there was no real reason to be at home. I guess there was. He called me up and said he was spending some time with his wife. He even referred to her as his wife, like I was just some side thing," I said.

"But you are just some side thing," Severus said. "You're nothing special to him. Has he even helped raise Wren?"

"Did you help raise Richard?"

"I'll have you know," Severus beamed proudly. "That I am one of Richard's favourite teachers. He talks to me all the time."

"He doesn't even know you're his father," I glared.

Severus shrugged. "I'm sure he suspects it," he muttered.

"He probably doesn't."

"We should probably go back to the matter that we were discussing before," he said. "Do you think Draco no longer has feelings for you?"

"I'm beginning to wonder if he ever did."

"I'm sure he did."

"You just said that I was nothing special to him," I replied.

"I was grumpy," he stated.

"You're difficult today," I stated back.

"May I kiss you?"

"Pardon?"

"Never mind."

"I heard you," I smiled. "Usually people don't ask."

"Well I'm asking."

"That's sweet of you."

"So I can or I can't?" he asked.

His sleeved positioned so I could see down it perfectly. I noticed the scar that may have related to Harry's conversation with me earlier. "What's that scar from Severus?"

I noticed that he hadn't eaten anything, much like me. "Nothing," he muttered, tightening his sleeve.

"I was talking to Harry today," I said.

"Is that another reason why you're upset?" he asked.

"No," I said. "Well, maybe." I felt myself blush. "He told me a story," I began. "It's interesting. Apparently you're not a Death Eater anymore."

I watched his fist clench and then unclench against the table. "I'm Lucius' now," he said. "I got kicked out. That's what the scar is from."

"Where a mark used to be?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "They tore it off of me. Lucius saved my life. It was the same night that you had come to check on Richard. Do you remember that day?"

"Vaguely," I said. "I had a breakdown, in front of Wren. It was horrible."

"I still remember, even though a lot of other things happened."

"You were there for me," I locked eyes with him. "That's one of the reasons Wren looks up to you, you know."

"May I kiss you now?" he leaned closer to me.

"Did you really throw it all away for Harry?" I asked.

Severus shook his head and sighed loudly. "I suppose. I just didn't want to rape him, that's all." He leaned closer to me and rubbed his cheek against mine. "Things went terribly wrong the last time that happened to someone I knew and cared for."

I kissed his cheek. "You should talk to him about it," I said. "I think he needs something like that."

"What happened between you and Harry?"

"He hated that I had feelings for you," I said.

"Did you have feelings for him?" he asked, pulling his head away from mine. "I mean, not that it is any of my business."

"I did," I said. "That's why I didn't see anything wrong with continuing a relationship with him. I told him I would have stayed with him, even if you had come back to me."

"Is that true though?"

I blushed and looked down. "Probably..."

"He didn't believe you then. Those lies are hard to get through people. Harry probably saw it right away," he said.

"At least I tried," I stated.

"I won't argue with you," he muttered.

"So you don't think I did?"

"It's not that..."

"Then what is it?"

"Never mind," he said. "It's nothing to think about."

I was quiet and looked down at my meal. I didn't want anything to eat. "I think I'll just head home," I didn't look at him and stood up away from my dinner.

Severus was up and beside me in moments. "Don't leave," he panicked. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I'm just tired," I said.

"Stay here then," he suggested. "I haven't really been able to talk to you."

"I'm not going to sleep in your room," I laughed. "I'll just go home."

His arms found their way around my waist and he kissed my neck. "I haven't had anyone to talk to for a while. Lucius and his wife are together again and none of the teachers will talk to me since they found out I was a Death Eater."

"Weren't you just a spy though?"

"Yes, but I can't tell them that. It'd get to them eventually," he sighed. "I can't wait until the war starts up again."

"War?"

"Yes," he said with his nose on my shoulder. "I'll kill them all, aside from Lucius of course. I'd protect him 'till the end."

"You know, it's not very romantic when you do this," I said.

He laughed, but awkwardly. "So you think I'm trying to be romantic?"

I leaned into his arms, so I could be closer to him. "I thought so," I said.

"Do you really want to sleep?" he asked. "You could have my bed again. I doubt I'll sleep tonight anyway."

"Okay, okay," I sighed. "Forcing me to sleep."

"You're slurring your words. I doubt that you noticed," he lifted me awkwardly and tossed me onto his bed.

"I didn't," I smiled and wrapped up in his sheets. The smell that I remembered flowed into me and I shut my eyes. I felt the bed lower slightly and suspected that Severus sat on the end. He stayed silent, but I felt his eyes on me. "What happened between you and Lucius?"

"Nothing," Severus said. "I never said I was mad at him."

"I mean," I said. "How did you meet him?"

He laid down beside me and put his arms around my waist again. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," I said. "I really do."

"Well," I felt his sigh against my neck. "After Hogwarts I went to a college and was rather outcasted. I didn't mind, mind you, since I was quite into my studies. My roommate, however, grew interested in my studies far too much. I shared a room with Lucius, since I went into residence to escape from my family. He was a curious fellow and I found myself looking at him when he didn't think I was watching. He didn't even try to be sneaky though. I'd be studying and he'd just sit there and watch me with a smile on his face. Eventually, he asked if I'd help him study. I accepted and we talked more then. He asked a lot of questions. We became pretty good friends and I didn't really have anyone else to talk to anyway.

"I started noticing him in my classes, even though he wasn't actually in any of them, and he's sit with me. He pointed Narcissa out of the crowd and told me that's who he was supposed to marry. I told him that she was attractive, since she was. He said that he never had a conversation with her yet, but found her attractive as well. We went to a party after that class; Lucius has insisted that I went with him because he didn't want to be alone. It was boring and Lucius had one too many drinks. I ended up carrying him back to our room and he started to kiss me. I pulled away from him and put him into bed, telling myself that he was drunk. I was attracted to him, but didn't think anything of it. The next day, when he was actually sober, he kissed me again in the safety of our room. He started telling me how attractive and interesting I was. I found it weird, but it made sense to me since I wasn't attracted to any girl like I had been with him.

"So I was a side thing for Lucius to play with. He married Narcissa, like he had too, but would come visit me often. It wasn't just sex or anything like that. He'd bring gifts and we'd talk. It was quite amazing, until Narcissa found out about me. She loathed me. She thought I was just a stupid kid that was trying to steal her husband from her. She started to have affairs as well, but Lucius didn't care. Neither did I, to be honest. I think it bothered him a little bit more, when he was older, since he did have feelings for her."

"So you're gay?" I asked.

He kissed my neck. "Obviously not," he said. "The only male I've ever been attracted to is Lucius. I just never found any girls I clicked with before him. He looked kind of girly anyway." He laughed quietly.

"So where does Julia come into the story?"

"Oh," I felt him squeeze me tighter. "Do you really want to hear about it?"

"Yes," I said. "I'm curious."

"Second year teaching here," he started. "I went to a strip club with Lucius. I was getting nervous, since people had started to suspect that I was, in fact, homosexual since I spent so much time with Lucius. I had quite a crush on Minvera McGonnigal at the time and I didn't want her to get the wrong opinion. So, Lucius said, a strip club was the only answer. That's where I met Julia. She was a hooker and an exotic dancer, and Lucius bought her one day for me. She was unbelievable," he quickly noted who he was talking to and I noticed the tone in his voice changed. "Anyway, several months later I asked if she wanted to stay with me and offered to buy her services forever."

"How romantic," I rolled my eyes.

"I liked her. She liked the fact that I had money."

"And..."

"I went out one night with Lucius, just to hang out and when I got back she was injured. It looked like she fell down the stairs and the bookcase fell on her. She was quite a clumsy girl though."

"Ah," I said. "Did Lucius like her?"

"No, but I still did pay attention to Lucius."

I yawned and wrapped up tighter in the blankets. "So what did happen between you and Julia?" I asked.

His weight was gone from the bed and when I opened my eyes, he was gone. _Shit._

A/N: See? I didn't have the heart to let Severus rape Harry, but I think Harry's a little more scarred now. Everyone is out of character. It frustrates me, a lot. But that's okay. I'll live.

Is anyone else wondering where the painting is? Did Severus throw it away? Is it still hiding? Did I just forgot to add her in? gasp

Thanks to my reviewers DeathlyNightshade, Sesshomaru's Angel and Smiley Face3!

Thanks to everyone that reads too!

(Didn't need to change it this time, woo!!)


	10. Returning

A/N: Oh my god it's MARCH and I finally post. WOO! I must say, I really messed up on the ages of Richard. So just not pay attention and it's all good. I haven't gone through to check the spelling again, but I kind of like it. And this chapter has more than brief mention of homosexuality; do I need to keep warning you though? I'm going to anyway.

Oh and this a disclaimer because I don't own HP or any of that.

**Chapter Ten:** _Returns_

I sat in my second last class, the first of the year. It was more exciting for the students than for me, but it was exciting nonetheless. Where they sat now determined the rest of their year, and I tried to pick out problems in the beginning. I noticed Wren walk into the room, closely behind Daniel Malfoy. He wouldn't sit with her though and she seemed quite lost. "Miss. Alan," I waved her over to me.

"Yessir?" she asked innocently.

She seemed a lot different than before. She wasn't so proud and was a lot more timid. "It seems like Sam Weasely is alone as well."

"He's in Gryffindor, sir," she replied, blinking slowly.

"There's an odd number this year," I said. "Sit with him."

"I don't know," she said, lowering her eyes.

"Your mother was good friends with his mother when she stayed her?"

Her ears twitched and she looked up at me. "Serious?" she asked.

She seemed to always want to be like her mother. "Serious."

Without a word she skipped off to talk to Sam Weasley, and seemed to be enjoying herself for a quick moment. Daniel watched her protectively from his seat at the front, even though it was obvious that he was ashamed to be with her. I'm sure he realized that she was his sister, but it probably bothered him that they came from different mothers. _The bastard_. I tried to look at Daniel as a completely new student, but I kept seeing his father in him; the cocky smile. I started saying instructions and warnings on their cauldron, but I tried to keep my eyes on the entire class, instead of watching my almost daughter. Sam and Wren clung to each other immediately and it seemed pointless to attempt to separate the two from each other. They sat together in the back of the class; reeking havoc on what they thought were new cauldrons. I watched the two carefully, as Miss. Alan began to spin the water with her wand. Mr. Weasley didn't seem to really catch on to magic as quickly as she did, but he enjoyed it either way.

The first years, aside from Mr. Malfoy and his newly made clan, watched me and cowered behind their desks. Even Wren seemed a little nervous as I pretended there were huge risks with every potion, even though the only ones that were dangerous were in my desk. Soon enough the bell rang and I watched them pile out in a hurry, most likely because they were afraid of me. I liked it. They coward and I acted cool and angry. "Professor Snape," Richard Alan stood in front of me.

I blinked. "Yes?"

"Would it be okay if I spoke to you about something after class?"

Natalie wasn't growing off his side, so I quickly suspected that it was an important matter. "Of course," I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes sir," he said.

He walked off swiftly and soon enough Natalie appeared. I watched Natalie slide into the seat next to Richard, and their hands twine together for a moment. I cleared my throat and awkwardly looked away, as if I hadn't seen their tiny romance. I thought it was slightly twisted, since they had grown up together, but then again I had never grown up with anyone that stayed with me and I was still rather attached to Lucius. I started lecturing the class and went right into the lesson. This class, my last class, ticked on slowly and I let my monotone voice bore the students. I attempted to ignore the big sad eyes from Richard and ignored any time our eyes locked together. I felt responsible for him, even though he didn't even know some of his blood was mine. "Prepare for a potion next class," I shouted over the bell.

Students piled out and I noticed Richard kiss Natalie's forehead as they separated. Richard walked up to me sheepishly. "You're not busy now, right sir?" he asked.

"Right Mr. Alan," I replied. "What is it that is bothering you?"

"Are you on good terms with Mr. Potter, sir?"

I shrugged. "Not exactly-"

"Well don't think I'm weird... sir, but I look up to you. I feel most comfortable around you, out of the staff I mean. I know my sister adores you and my mother likes you around, but you just seem like a father to me, sir."

I sighed, and hid my obvious feelings for him. "Is there a point to this, Mr. Alan? Or are you just here to praise me?"

"I think Mr. Potter is my father."

I rubbed my chin. "Why is that?"

"Mom's been upset lately, but never talks to me about Harry," he started. He sat down on my desk and set his big blue eyes on me. "Wren has Draco as a father. Draco hates Harry. Harry hates Draco. Mom went to Hogwarts when Harry was in his last year. It seems to all come together. He does have problems talking to me."

I felt every part of my body tense up. He didn't even realize that I cared for his mother. "Have you asked her?" my voice may have cracked.

"Yes," he replied. "She never answers. She claims it isn't important. I'm sorry sir, but I need a father figure and at the moment you just aren't doing it for me."

"I practically raised myself," I said. "Do you really need someone that badly?"

"Yes," Richard said. "Yes I do. I don't get along well with my mother, and if my father is, in fact, Harry Potter I'd like to know, so that I can make him pay for making my mother so unhappy."

I almost choked on my own saliva. "What? Don't you want someone to look up to? Someone to show you things?"

"No." Richard shrugged. "I don't care about that. It's the fact that he didn't even bother to stay with me. He hurt me and my mother. He ruined out relationship."

"W-what if he had no choice?" I asked. "What if your mother separated you and your father?"

"It wouldn't have been that way in Mr. Potter's case."

I nodded. "But what if you were wrong? And it's someone else? And that was still the case?"

"Do you know something I don't, sir? Because my mother is wallowing and I feel like I need to do something."

"Maybe she just wants someone to talk to," I replied. "I mean, I think you're going about this all the wrong way. You don't know what broke your mother and father up. Find that out first."

He sighed. "I suppose you have a point."

"I do have a point. If I'm going to be your father figure you have to at least listen to me," I said.

He laughed. "I wouldn't listen to my father."

"Then go beat up Harry Potter. I don't care."

I opened one of my books and began to pretend reading. "Sir, why do you hate Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"I have plenty of reasons to hate Mr. Potter, none of which are your business."

He nodded and left the room really quickly. He appeared once more. "Professor Snape?" he questioned.

"Yes?" I looked up from my book.

"Thank you," he said.

I nodded as he darted off again. I counted quietly in my head to make sure he was well gone by the time I got up. I collected sheets that needed to be marked and walked slowly back to my chamber. _I can't believe he doesn't realize that I like Kali. _I opened my door and yawned. I looked around to see if Lucius had stopped in, usually he'd leave a note. There was no note, so I slunk down in one of my chairs and looked around. My thoughts drifted back to Kali and decided to see if she'd go someplace with me. We had stayed in touch, closely, even though I had never spoken to her about Julia. I put some floo powder in my hand, said her name dryly and tossed down the floo powder. Soon enough I appeared in the fireplace that I had paid to be put in her closet. I smiled and I pushed open the closet doors. I heard her giggle, but another voice with hers. I closed the closet doors quickly and got ready to head back. I really wasn't interested in interrupting anything, especially since Draco wasn't too happy with my fireplace installment. Before I could throw some more powder down, I heard them barge into the bedroom. Soon enough I realized his tongue was down her throat. Sadly I could peer through the holes on her closet doors and my eyes just ached too. I heard her begin to breathe heavier as his hand reached up her skirt. I felt something inside me snap as he grabbed her bottom to get a better grip. I flung open the closet doors dramatically and watched them both turn their heads to look at me. My confidence faded quickly.

"I…uhmm…"

"What the fuck do you want?" Draco snarled.

"I just popped in, and I didn't mean to interrupt, but, I did, and…"

"And what Snape?"

Kali didn't say anything and Draco kept his hand placed firmly up her skirt. I felt my face turn red. "If I slid back out you would have seen me and thought I was a pervert," I reasoned.

"Too late, Professor Bone," Draco pointed vaguely to my pants. "Just get the fuck out so I can continue."

I left quickly, stuttering my room name but still making it in safely. I slumped in a chair and rubbed my head. I was not one to loose my cool, but I did and quickly. I felt like a moron and I had forgotten what it sounded like to hear Kali moan. _I thought her and Draco had split up_. "You alright precious?" I noticed Lucius sitting in the chair across from me.

"No," I said. "I'm not."

"I notice a growth on your leg," he raised a brow. "Lonely?"

"Very," I felt myself pout.

"I can fix that," he smirked.

"Lucius, you have Narcissa. Kali has…" I remembered her mentioning that Lucius didn't know about her. "Someone else. I have no one. I'm alone."

"It's never bothered you before."

"I just walked in on her and her boyfriend."

"Man, that sucks," he said. "I could be too."

"You could be what?"

"Sucking."

"Lucius, fuck off."

"Fuck."

"What, exactly, is bothering you?"

"Kali is fucking my son."

"Ah, you found out," I muttered.

"She attempted to steal you from me and now she's stealing my son. She's like ten years older than him too."

"She did not try to steal me away from you. I was fond of her. You barely give any attention to your son as it is," I said.

"That's bullshit. I pay lots of attention to my son," he crossed his arms. "That's how I noticed her in the first place."

"How _did_ you notice her?"

"Draco's wife mentioned her to him, but I wasn't supposed to be in the room."

"Do you even know her name?" I asked

"His wife? Of course, I did arrange it," he replied.

"Then what is it?"

"That doesn't matter. The point is, is that he has a side girlfriend."

"Well, aren't I a side relationship?"

"Well, I adore you," he said.

"Maybe Draco adores her," I said.

"That's not true."

"Why not?"

"Draco said so to his wife."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"No, I'm pretty sure it did," he rubbed his forehead for a moment, and then looked at me as if it would hurt me. "He claimed he only stayed with her for Wren's sake now, and before then it was just to stop him from getting horny since she didn't believe in sex before marriage."

"The bastard," I muttered.

Lucius strolled over to me and then leaned over. "Doesn't mean you have to be upset over it though," he smirked and planted a wet kiss on my cheek. "You've always had me."

"Lucius," I didn't touch him and wiped my cheek. "You have always been there."

He ran one of his hands across my face, while the other wandered down to my pant region. "You're still gorgeous Severus," I felt myself lean back as his hand attempted to unbutton my pants. "I don't understand why Kali doesn't just stick with you. Draco has his wife, I have my wife and you could have her as your wife. I approve, better than that Julia whore."

"I loved Julia you know," I replied. "Past tense, of course. If Kali and I did actually, you know," I tensed up as his ice cold hands began to wander. "This would have to stop."

"No it wouldn't," Lucius leaned in kissing my neck. "Why would it? I didn't stop because of Narcissa."

"She just hates me."

"Relax Severus," he was straddled on top of me now. "You're all tensed up."

I looked into Lucius cold eyes, and found warmth. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and put my head beneath his. His hand was placed firmly on the back of my neck, rubbing it softly. His second hand, the one that I was more interested in, teased me by sitting in my pants, but not actually doing anything. I knew he'd want me to beg. "Lucius..." I almost whispered.

"Severus?" I moved myself closer to Lucius and kissed his chin softly. "Severus!" I turned quickly, realizing that it wasn't Lucius' voice I had heard.

Kali stood there, rather shaken up, staring at Lucius and I in a rather inappropriate position. "Goodness Kali. If you're going to apologize to Severus you could at least look decent, you look like a fucking whore," Lucius snarled, removing his hand from my pants. He slid off of me as I stood up.

"Can I help you?" I asked her, crossing my arms fully.

She twitched and looked down. Lucius was right, it looked like she had just left her sexual romp with Draco. Her skirt was high enough to catch a glimpse of her bottom, one of the sleeves of her shirt was off of her shoulder and her black bra was completely visible. Most of the curl from her hair was frizz. "I-I wanted to apologize," she stuttered.

"Spit it out darling. I was in the middle of something," Lucius snarled.

"N-not you," she glared at Lucius.

"That d-doesn't matter," he mocked her stutter. "We were in the middle of something and you interrupted. You tore out his heart and now you're making sure I can't fix it."

"Shut up!" Kali shouted. "I'm trying to apologize to him." Kali turned to me and stood close to me. If I had a bubble when I was with her she would have been in it. "Severus, I am sorry for messing with you. I'm sorry for being wishy washy and I'm sorry," she wasn't even making contact with me. Her eyes looked around frantically, like she was looking at something else. "I'm sorry for being so goddamned unstable."

I ended up hugging her. "It's okay," I whispered to her. "It is all okay."

"I broke up with him," she claimed. "It's all about you now."

"All about me?"

"All about you."

"Well this has been fantastic," Lucius said. "But she's unstable. Why do you even want her anyway?"

"We're the same," I replied.

"Do you _need_ her?" he asked me.

"I think I do. I go out of my way to be with her," I said.

"Well, I _need_ you Severus. I went out of _my_ way to be with _you_. I risked my fucking life to protect you. I _own_ you," Lucius snarled, separating Kali and I.

"I thought you said that you liked her," I asked Lucius.

"I like her better than Julia," Lucius snarled. "But I'd really prefer that you just had me."

"It's his choice," Kali said. "He shouldn't _have_ to be with you."

"Well he's already chosen me."

"Why should I have to choose?" I rubbed my head.

"You'd choose her?" Lucius snarled at me. "You really would?"

"Lucius, calm down. You have Narcissa and you didn't abandon me," I said.

"But I don't want to share," he crossed his arms, reminding me of Draco in his youth, or his current form really.

"Grow up," Kali muttered.

"Maybe I don't like being second," I said.

"Severus," he grabbed my arm harshly. "Do you know why I came here?"

"No, I figured it was to talk to me," I said.

"About..."

"Kali and Draco?"

"The Deatheaters," Lucius said. "There's going to be an uprising. I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't come, but now I don't care if you _do_ come. You can fucking come and fucking die."

He left in a rush and I didn't stop him. I _should_ have, but I was too worried about what Kali'd think if I went after him. _He's got to forgive me, right? _Kali's hand twined together with mine, like it normally did. "Do you really think they'll be a fight?" she asked. "I mean, Draco's spoke of it before, but I didn't think it'd actually happen."

"Are you worried about him?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied. "But not as much as you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to go there."

I nervously itched my arm. "If Dumbledore requests it."

"No no," she said. "You're going to go there and protect Lucius."

"I _have_ to," I replied, lowering my eyes.

"I know," she said. "That's why I'm coming too."

"You're coming with me?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Why?" I paused. "To protect Draco?"

"To protect you," she said. "And if I have to, I'll protect Lucius as well."

"Lucius? But he doesn't seem to like you," I mentioned.

"Maybe he will," she said.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Well I do," she said. "And no one really cares about your opinion anyway."

"Thanks a lot," I sprinkled sarcasm across my words.

She hugged me swiftly, burying her face in my chest. "I've missed you." I felt fifteen again. "And I actually do care about your opinion. I just can't loose you again."

I smiled and wrapped my arms tightly around her back. I didn't say anything, but I don't think I needed to.

A/N: So this is most likely the SECOND LAST chapter :O Mainly because it's going in circles and it's bothering me. I also have a big ending all planned out. I have another one coming up though. Already have an idea (and maybe have it started). Guess who's going to be in it? Oh I know. Obviously. And maybe it has a little Cheese cameo.

Thanks to my reviewers DeathlyNightshade, Sesshomaru's Angel and Smiley Face3!

Thanks to everyone that reads too!

(Didn't need to change it!)


	11. UnderDescription from the Author

A/N: I finally found time to finish. Okay, I lied. There will probably one more chapter after this one. This one will be really short, and brief because the next chapter is going to be awesome. Also, very very soon (like... when the next chapter updates, which won't be very long), my website will be up. Like a good one. Please check it out because I'm a loser and I need more friends D:

**Chapter Eleven:** _Under-Description from the Author_

It was weird. I wasn't used to sleeping beside anyone, since Draco usually slept with his wife. Of course, I had to stay with Severus, since I wasn't allowed to stay in Draco's house and I was quite afraid of going home. I wasn't sure if Draco even had feelings for me anymore, but if he did, then he wouldn't let me walk away easily.

Severus had crawled into bed much later than I had, since he had gone off to talk to Dumbledore. I pretended to be asleep when he got back, since I wasn't sure I even wanted to talk about anything with him. It was morning now and Severus still slept, which was quite unlike him since I knew him as an insomniac. His large nose was right up against my neck and once and a while made a small whistling noise. It was quite pleasant, when really thought about. No one ever cared enough to want to be that close to me, even Harry tended to turn the other way after he had fallen asleep, but Severus' body demanded to be as close to mine as possible. A snort came from Severus. "I'm up," he mumbled as he tightened his grip around me (like he was stretching.)

I wasn't sure what to respond with, since I wasn't positive that he was actually awake. He could have still been in the waking up stages. "Okay," I finally said.

"School isn't happening today," he murmured. I actually felt his lips against my back. "We have to prepare."

The day was essentially a blur. The students were kept in the common rooms and everyone left a close eye on them. It was amazing how all of the teachers were very leery of Severus going along, but none of them were too concerned about me. I didn't tell Wren or Richard, or even Natalie, that I was there. It was best if they didn't know because then they wouldn't really worry. Severus began warning me of certain people to avoid, and, in private, which ones I should save if the opportunity arose. I wasn't sure I wanted to save anyone, but I prepared too. I would save people I didn't like for Severus. It was amazing how fast everyone worked and how quickly everyone was prepared. There were a lot of people, and I barely knew any of them. They all mingled together as we prepared to fight, but I was alone. It was a mix-match of pointed hats that lined up all preparing to enter the most dangerous place for wizards, and, well, anyone. I remembered though that there was someone else who was alone. Severus quickly caught up to me. He mentioned that he knew very few people and the ones that did know him, didn't trust him very much. He held my hand as I attempted to transform. When I was done, he transformed as well.

People started falling, fast. They were strong, but, I think that we were stronger. Severus and I were separated rather quickly and I did my best to protect the people on our side, until I couldn't tell the difference between them. To me things were black and white and I think that colour separated them. It was hard to tell who was who, so I flew up and decided to save who Severus had requested. It was pointless for me to fight. Soon enough, I was being shot at from below. I wasn't sure if it was the death eaters that were attacking me, or if it was people that were on my side. It was hard to tell. I did my best do dodge, but my limbs got fairly wounded. My wings really were what was most important. I swooped down and picked up whomever I was told to. I had two in my arms who recognized me as Severus' companion. It was easy to tell that they really were close friends of his, or they used to be before he was dubbed a traitor. It was kind of sad for Severus really because when the Death Eaters said he was a traitor, they refused to speak to him and then when the 'good wizards' found out he had been a Death Eater, they shunned him as well. "Kali," I heard a shout from below.

The two in my arms told me not to worry about it, but I swooped down anyway. It was Lucius and he was wounded. I thought about leaving him there. Then I'd have no competition with Severus. My tail, however, had other ideas and wrapped itself around his waist. It took me a while to figure out how to fly out of the room, since I had no more room for more people. I was shot. My wings had lots of holes in them now and I was finding it harder to fly. Crashing through a window, I made my way outside. It wasn't half as bad outside, since it was muggle infested. I changed as quick as I could, so that no one would really notice me. Severus' two friends did their best to cover my nudity as we fled. Lucius was abnormally quiet while we walked someplace that I didn't know existed.

"This is it," one of his friends said, opening a door to what seemed to be an apartment. I wasn't really too impressed.

I collapsed on the couch and closed my eyes. "Thank you Kali," the other said.

"I'm not sure we even needed the help," the first man laughed. "But I suppose Severus asked you to help."

"He did," I replied.

I heard Lucius take a deep breath. "I'm surprised you even bothered to save me there," he stated.

"Severus asked," I said, plainly.

"You always do what he says?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"I just feel like I owe him," I reasoned.

I opened my eyes to look at him, but when they opened everything was still black. I fell unconscious quickly.

A/N: Sorry about this being short. It gets a lot better. I'm not really good at describing fight scenes, and I can't really have Kali describe what's going to happen next. So probably one more chapter. I hope I can end it then. Anyway. Thanks for reading. One more to go.

Thanks to my reviewers DeathlyNightshade, xxXGoddessXofXdeadXloveXxx and Gail Phoenix! Note to Gail Phoenix: I'm really glad you like it. Sorry it's confusing, I'd prefer to make things complicated. And I love messing up everyone's lives, I don't think I could enjoy writing fan fiction if I kept it close to what JK Rowling wrote. I'd feel weird, but now I only feel –kind- of weird. I'm really glad you enjoy it!

Thanks to everyone that reads too!


End file.
